


【授翻】These Things Take Time/假以时日

by ikerestrella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他从不妄作假设，特别是涉及到格朗泰尔的时候。他知道他并不是好相处的人，人们要不就是喜欢他，要不就是受不了他，这些都好应对，可是格朗泰尔——格朗泰尔总是和他作对，对他冷言相向；格朗泰尔蔑视他的信仰，而且格朗泰尔还赖着不走。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these things take time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894357) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 



 **

“我恋爱了，”古费拉克大喊着走进房门，“另外，有人偷了我的华夫饼！”

他掩上身后的门，声响大到让客厅里的桌子为之一震。安灼拉抬起原本盯着笔记本电脑的眼睛，右手仍在打字，左手悬空端着咖啡杯。展开的沙发床上摆着五本摊开的书和一叠零零散散的论文，这些是为了给另一篇论文作参考。他相信他总会提笔开始写那篇论文的，不管得先折腾多久。他身上这件T恤已经好几天没换了，而这公寓没打扫的时间还要更长。

古费拉克盘着手，充满期待地看着他。

他爱他的朋友胜过一切，可是他一醒来就开始头痛，而且到现在还没读完一半的资料。今天ABC还有一场正式会议，他又不想取消，现在他的血液里咖啡因聒噪地轰鸣。他的情绪很不好。

“一边儿去，”他说。

“一边儿去！”古费拉克重复道，“我到这儿来掏心掏肺，这没良心的居然让我一边儿去！”

“抱歉，我真是太无礼了，”他冷冰冰地说，“你还好吧？”

“我没华夫饼吃了，而且我还恋爱了！”

“没人偷你该死的华夫饼，”安灼拉大叫，“可能是你在我们离开后自己吃了，也可能是被巴阿雷煎了，或者博须埃在你厨房里煮那什么奇奇怪怪的东西时一并给倒了进去。”

古费拉克翻了个白眼，“老实说，我来并不是想和你讨论这个，安灼拉。”

他感到太阳穴传来一阵刺痛，“我有没有提过我还有一大堆事要做，而你昨晚突发兴致的聚会弄得我什么也没干。难道你就没什么事要做？”

“我昨天说的话你一句都没听到？”古费拉克沉下脸。

安灼拉耸肩。他那时满脑子都是一大堆当时没做完——现在也没做完——的事。为了让古费拉克别再继续短信骚扰他，他只能去到他马吕斯的公寓，接着就在古费拉克谈论他的期末考试时神游起来。好像他说他写的莎士比亚让教授痛哭流涕，接着不知道是谁问这是好事还是坏事。

“所以你这学期就没事了，”安灼拉说。

他真嫉妒他，还有巴黎所有能自由享受美好春光的人。他们能惬意地享用午餐，在床上无所事事。

“自由得像只鸟一样，”古费拉克咂吧着嘴，“所以我可以自由自在地为社会正义的崇高目标奋斗，与此同时，我还能深入我的灵魂深处发掘真我。”

他瞪着眼，“到别的地方发掘真我去。”

古费拉克满脸都写着受伤的自尊，“你知道吗，有种东西叫作情商，你可以去谷歌一下。”

他刚想刻薄一番，公白飞房间的门就打开了。古费拉克剧烈地咳了一声，像是被什么东西给哽住了。

“你跑这儿来干什么？”

公白飞挑起眉。安灼拉猜想他一定是被这个大难题给惊住了，所以他替他回答道，“他就住这儿。”

“热安说你去实习面试了。”

“他们改时间了，”公白飞扶了扶眼镜，“你什么时候和热安说话的？”

“就是刚才。”

“你就是那时候意识到你……恋爱了？”安灼拉嘲讽地说。

古费拉克猛地转身，动静大得他都吃惊桌上的纸没有被震得翻面。他惊慌地睁大眼睛瞪着安灼拉，像是想要无声地向他传递些什么生死攸关的重要信息。接着他举起手作投降状。

安灼拉皱起眉。

“你恋爱了？”公白飞轻声问。

古费拉克转身面向他，手扶住下巴抚摸他并不存在的胡子，“嗯……哼，”他说着，像是话已出口仍然在犹豫着答案。

一阵沉默之后，安灼拉清了清喉咙，“而且，我们之间似乎出了个小偷。”

公白飞低着声音说，“你……刚刚才意识到的？”

“你是说小偷还是——”

安灼拉怒吼了一声。

“——恋爱的事，好吧，对。”

“在你和热安说话的时候？”公白飞问。

古费拉克的五官皱成一团，“嗯哼？”接着，他疑惑的语气变成了笃定，“没错！我刚刚和热安说话，然后我就意识到我恋爱了！”

安灼拉搞不懂发生了什么，也不知道为什么大家的声音都变得那么紧张，但是他之前在写的东西全被遗忘到脑后去了，所以他叹了口气靠在沙发上。

“所以呢？”他问道，“你是打算给我们具体说说，还是我们要开始玩‘是或否’问答了？”

“你今天真暴躁，”古费拉克气冲冲地说，“Ferre，告诉他他今天有多暴躁。”

“到期末了嘛，”公白飞心不在焉地说，“你告诉他了吗？”

“告诉谁？”

“热安。”

“告诉他什么？”

公白飞推了推眼镜，面容疲惫得像是刚刚熬了个通宵，事实也正是如此。安灼拉知道那种感觉。

“告诉他你爱上他了，”公白飞解释道。

“啊——”古费拉克拖着声音长出口气，嘴巴一直没合上，“这个。呃，还没有？”他交叉着手臂，“万一——万一他不喜欢我呢？”

“等你被拒绝的时候就知道了。”安灼拉语气轻快地说。

古费拉克的眼睛里闪烁着谋杀的怒火，接下来，他一把从安灼拉手里夺过咖啡杯砸在桌上。

“你这是想干什么？”安灼拉看着古费拉克气急败坏、像是故意想让自己呛死的样子问道。

“让你别想再喝你那该死的咖啡了——上帝啊。”

他哼了哼鼻，“你觉得我会让自己没咖啡喝？真天真。”

“我觉得你没法理解我的处境，”古费拉克咕哝着，“你能体会那种感觉吗，安灼拉？看着你的朋友，然后突然意识到他就是你一生挚爱？”

“那还真不能。”

“我真不知道我是在想什么，居然来找你聊这个，”他气鼓鼓地说着，在客厅里来回踱步，眼睛时不时瞟向公白飞。

安灼拉皱着眉，想要甩掉心里熟悉而不适的受伤感。古费拉克是在开玩笑，可是安灼拉想，在某种程度上讲他也是在说实话。这笑话时常出现——他不是这个团队里最善于社交的人。哪怕他知道他的朋友爱他，他仍然会为自己发脾气或者干出些什么换作别人绝不会干的事而后悔。

公白飞就从不发脾气，他自责地想着。他琢磨着古费拉克是不是真的恋爱了，作为一个朋友他什么都没意识到是不是不称职；他想着如果一直像这样——呃，就是他一贯以来的那样——是不是迟早会将朋友从身边赶走。

“你打算告诉他吗？”公白飞说。

古费拉克顿了顿，用手抚过头发，“我不知道，”他说，“过去从没对付过这种问题。”

“你怎么会爱上别人了自己都不知道呢？”安灼拉直截了当地说道，声音听着很挫败。

他想不通这些，也不认为自己能够想通，而且也不觉得自己能够注意得到周围的情况。他知道马吕斯恋爱是因为他第一眼看见柯赛特就整天把她挂在嘴边，而若李、博须埃和米西什塔的事他是直到见到这三人在一起时才知道。现在又到古费拉克和热安了？这倒不是说他漠不关心，只是他不那么会察言观色罢了。他一直告诉自己这没什么大不了的，哪怕有时候好像每个人都在讨论一些他插不进嘴的话题。

“说来都奇怪，可是这常让人觉得没法分辨，”古费拉克尖着嗓子哭诉，“我需要帮助。”他嘟囔道。

“或许你应该找个确保不会孤独到靠养猫度过晚年的人问问，”公白飞提议。安灼拉隐约有些想问他是不是就是因为这个才不想养猫。

（安灼拉是真的喜欢猫，哪怕古费拉克说他不该那么早就给自己的感情生活宣告死刑。）

古费拉克缓缓点头，“是啊，那些人，我们认识不少，”他挠挠头，“可是他们真的懂爱情吗？若李和博须埃糟透了，他们就像一对老夫妻，什么事就不用做就能说服切塔他们定能不负所望。然后，行行好吧，千万别说马吕斯，他们俩是最糟糕的了，全是一见钟情那套鬼东西。我想要的是爱情，真正的爱情，该死！”他想了一会儿，“我倒不如去问R。”

安灼拉嘲笑了一声，“你问格朗泰尔有什么用？”

古费拉克抬起头，那眼神像是刚刚看到他开着卡车碾过一个小孩，“我今天真是没法和你……”

“没法什么？”安灼拉问道，可是没人理他。

公白飞对刚才发生的一切置若罔闻，“你可以今晚开会的时候再集思广益，”他对古费拉克说。

安灼拉很惊讶古费拉克真的听出了他的言外之意。事实上，他像是等不及要离开了——这说不过去，明明是他自己找来的，可是他现在太累了不愿多想。

“好主意，我会的。谢谢你，Ferre。”他放在门把上的手停了下来，“安灼拉——和你交谈总是那么愉快。”

安灼拉拖着沉沉的脑袋继续写论文，心里隐隐带着点不安。公白飞走进卧室，之后安灼拉一整天都没看见他。

 

**

安灼拉情绪很糟糕，他一眼就能看出来。格朗泰尔觉得这没道理，他不该在看着他大步迈进屋内时脉搏加速。他皱着眉头，神情严肃，一声不吭，可他专注的神态却比任何的言语都要有力。他一进门缪尚的后屋便和之前迥乎不同，所有人鸦雀无声；他的心里燃起一阵令他头晕目眩的喜悦。

当然，这安静没维持多久，便转成了一阵的问好，接着大家又开始七嘴八舌起来。公白飞正和若李谈话；博须埃、弗以伊和巴阿雷在他的周围大声地讲着些什么，看上去似乎和他有关系；马吕斯站在一个角落，对着面色阴沉的爱潘妮说得心潮澎湃；热安和古费拉克在另一个角落交头接耳，后者时不时瞟一瞟身后。安灼拉扫视了一眼他的朋友们，在他常坐的地方落座。格朗泰尔熟能生巧地跟随他的每一个动作。

“可以开始了吗？”安灼拉问。

虽然花了半分多钟的时间，但大家总算是都看向了他。会议开场一直是格朗泰尔最喜欢的部分：他和巴阿雷打拳时的酒气还没消散，又没有到酩酊大醉的阶段，这时的他仍可指望自己能从安灼拉那儿得到点嘲讽之外的东西，虽然照以前来看希望渺茫。

这个阶段没法维持太长，但这样的可能性足以给他念想。

“我们不如先说说是哪个混蛋把我的华夫饼偷走的。”

“Courf，”安灼拉苦叹一声，闭上眼，头朝后仰。

格朗泰尔紧紧盯着他。渴望如同枝蔓束缚着他的血管，尖刺深扎进他的身体。他灌了一大口酒——他开始在家里喝酒了，各种不同的酒类混在一起，让他的胃疼痛不已——接着继续不加掩饰地凝视安灼拉，别的什么也不在乎。在遇到安灼拉之前，他一直以为“心漏跳了一拍”只是种修辞方式。

安灼拉的声音淹没在一阵齐声否定里。这时巴阿雷的声音冒了出来。

“他就是想要我们反目成仇，”他大吼。

“别怪在我头上，你昨晚一点半的时候又在哪儿？”

“烤炉边，”博须埃的声音插了进来，“好像是在加热什么很可疑的东西，要是我没记错的话。”

“我真惊讶你也能记得住些事情，”巴阿雷说，“你不也有一次想证明不管往伏特加里加什么最后味道都是一样的吗？”

“那是次成功的实验，”博须埃回答，“好像是吧，记不太清楚了。R？”

所有的眼睛都看向他，他立马将自己的目光从之前停驻的地方收回，望向他的朋友们——这对他来说也是熟能生巧的事。

“最后我们意识到伏特加是种愚蠢的饮料，我们都是二十多岁的人了，不该再在那上面浪费时间，”他说。“不过我认为偷拿Courf的藏货来做实验这事儿就能让你成为头号嫌疑犯了不是吗？”

房间里惊叫声四起，他趁着大家不注意，重新将目光转向安灼拉。他看上去忧心忡忡，正如他一贯以来的那样，额头上布着皱纹，而格朗泰尔想将它们道道抚平。凭着四周人声鼎沸，他让自己的思绪纷飞，思考着要怎样才能让安灼拉的眉头舒展开来。

“拜托了，能专心一点吗？”安灼拉的声音压过一片嘈杂。

格朗泰尔自顾自地说，“你还迟到了呢。我都有点担心今天我们没这个福气看见你了。”

“到期末了，”安灼拉一字一顿地说，“我很忙，大家都是这样。”

他没把“除了你”三个字说出来，可是格朗泰尔已然听出了他的言外之意。“这不公平，”他腹诽道，因为安灼拉说得好像对他的生活有那么一两分了解似的。

“事实上我的事都做完了，”古费拉克说。

“呃，我也做完了。”马吕斯补道。

“我都不太确定我上了哪些课，”巴阿雷说。

“R昨天交了期末作品，”弗以伊说。

“是吗？”爱潘妮一屁股坐在他身旁，“画的什么？”

“一座神祗，”弗以伊怪声怪气地说，眼角漾起笑纹。格朗泰尔决定今晚用枕头捂死他。

“噢，那一切都明了了，”爱潘妮转着眼珠，用手肘挤了挤他，“所以呢？”

格朗泰尔对着他们俩横眉竖眼，又努力不让别人发现，“没什么值得说的，”他咬牙切齿。

有趣的是，最终是安灼拉将他从二人的追逼叩问中解救出来，“好了！”他大声道，“既然你们都那么清闲了，我们能开始开会了吗？我正准备搞一次集会。”

安灼拉总是热衷于集会。让格朗泰尔吃惊的是，他的朋友也与他志趣相投。老实说，他从来都不理解他们那股革命热情是从哪儿来的。他是最后一个进组的（是巴阿雷将他引进来的，接着他渐渐就和别的人都熟络起来），可是他第一次和他们见面时，他们的“正义护卫队”就已经初具规模——他们在校园里激昂抗议，在Facebook上如火如荼，勾勒美好未来的蓝图。

他并不是有意去质疑他们的努力，可他第一次参会还不到十五分钟就和安灼拉吵了起来，接着他的立场就众人皆知了。大家并不介意他的格格不入，为此他爱他们——这倒不是说格朗泰尔希望看到他们失败（事实上正好相反），只是他没办法身处这样一个世界还能保持乐观。

哪怕如此，他仍喜欢看到所有人因为安灼拉的一句话便全神贯注。他们对他们的事业信仰笃定。他喜欢古费拉克天马行空的主意，喜欢看到公白飞将这些主意付诸实践；他喜欢在巴阿雷扬言摧毁校园警力的时候放声大笑，喜欢看到爱潘妮也能融入其中——虽然她更内敛，但却和别人一样热情。

（当然这都是假的。没错，他会倾听他的朋友，可是他眼睛注视的永远只有安灼拉，他如同一束遥不可及的火光将他的内心点燃。他看着安灼拉的眉头在其他人讲话之后舒展开来，心里想着，就是该像你们这么做，就是因为这样我才不能。）

今天，格朗泰尔能从他拘谨的神态里看出他要讲述新的想法，而且已经做好准备在任何异议面前力争到底。事实上，只有格朗泰尔才会真的有异议，这意味着安灼拉或多或少一定想到过他。他该感到羞耻的，自己竟为了这点零星到可悲的关注情愿甘之如饴。

“还有三个月，”安灼拉说，“就是马白夫遇害一年的日子。”

所有人顿然警觉。马白夫是一名学生，在去年巴黎一系列此起彼伏、未经筹划的抗议活动中被杀害。那时的安灼拉亢奋到可以说是狂热的地步，热忱地相信他们的抗议可以在全国范围内得到响应，逼得政府不得不寻求重大改革。格朗泰尔充满爱意地回忆那段日子，在那三周的动乱里，一位抗议者在警方的镇压中丧生，案子至今没有结，而他们经历了几场极为激烈的争吵，甚至可以说是最为剑拔弩张的几场。

“我认为现在是时候重提旧事了，”安灼拉说，“让人们想起到现在也没有人为这起谋杀负责，而这正是那时的抗议者所抗——又怎么了？”

最后一个问题是针对格朗泰尔的。

“我什么都没说，”他争辩道。

“我话还没说完你就哼了一声，”安灼拉说。

起先的不悦随着时间逐渐堆积，变成了无可救药的暴怒。安灼拉瞥向他，像是等着他说出些什么冷嘲热讽的话，像是他知道这是再怎么也躲不过的事。他原本斗志昂扬的双眼现在充斥着锋芒和戒备，指甲死死地咬住桌子，像是在竭力遏制情绪。

他美得让人惊骇。格朗泰尔甘愿跪在他的身前，乞求他的原谅，匍匐着跟随他的脚步。只要安灼拉开口，没有他不能做的事。要是他内心还有自尊尚存，也在见到这个男人的那一刻化为乌有了。

他得让他的目光再停留久一点。虽然他没法用充满希望的话语让安灼拉微笑，可他至少能分到点他的热情，不管是以何种方式。他觉得这真可悲，可他已经习以为常。

“我只是奇怪，”他俯在桌子上缓缓开口，“你怎么就觉得有人在乎这破事？除了这间屋子的人，甚至都没人记得马白夫的名字，而且这儿的人记得还都是因为你在他死后一个月都成天不停地念叨他的名字。”

“正是因为这样，我们才得这么做，”安灼拉小心地克制自己的语气，“因为像他那样的人不该被忘记，因为要是我们提醒人们——”

“那他们就可以永载史册，或者在我们心中长存了？”格朗泰尔嗤笑了一声，又往嘴里送了些酒，“怎么，你还打算每年这么搞一回？”

“为什么不行？”安灼拉生气地反驳道。

“你才不会呢，”他冷笑，“因为没人在乎。这次你或许能召集点人，我承认，可是过不了多久又会有别的新闻，还会有别的人被杀，然后呢，你又打算干什么？每天都为被不公杀害的人集会一次？这样就可以有更多的人因为集会出乱子被谋杀？”

“所以你觉得我们应该当做一切没发生过？一个二十四岁的学生被巴黎警方杀害，我们就这样——”

“你连证据都没有，”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉的眼睛立马睁得老大——这件事争都争腻了。

格朗泰尔当然知道，那个可怜的家伙极有可能是在攻击警员后被打死，不过能够看到安灼拉最后一点自控力溃堤也是不虚此举。

“我真的不想再说这个了，我烦透了每次都为同样的事争吵，”安灼拉的声音锐利，“我都见怪不怪了，格朗泰尔，每一次集会，每一次，你都是这个态度，不管我们做什么，你都是这样。在你眼中没什么值得争取的，因为你觉得没什么能被改变。”

“你也从来没证明过我错了，”他说。

安灼拉懊恼地叹了口气，“在过去三年里，我们的集会最开始只有几十个人，现在都快破万了。人们开始团结起来，意识到他们也有发言的权利，而你还觉得这什么都说明不了？”

“这是事实没错，”他说，“可是你的集会又干成了些什么呢？没错，一万人齐声抗议恐同，真好。跟我说说，谋杀数据下降了多少？这一万人的齐声抗议事实上又改变了什么？”

“所以你觉得就这么干坐着什么事都不做，连问题都不去面对就更好？因为要是那样的话，我们就能——噢，没错，什么都干不了！”

安灼拉的每一个字都铿锵有力，如同紧绷的小提琴弦，而格朗泰尔就是琴弓，在这原本能奏出美妙旋律的琴上粗鲁地一划，让它只能断断续续地吱呀作响。

“我为什么要想干成些什么？”他问，“不管怎么做，事情最后都会回到原点的。总是如此。”

生活不是一条直线。他想要解释，可是与此同时他又不想让他们知道。他不想让他们变得和他一样，可是他又讨厌看到现实摧毁他们的希望，讨厌看到安灼拉失败。当事情发展不如他所愿时，他看上去是那么挫败，却又只是重头再来。

安灼拉长吁短叹道，“别给我来你那套犬儒主义的作风，格朗泰尔。”

可我做不到，他想着，拜托了，阿波罗，别连这个也从我这儿夺走。

（阿波罗——他从没将这个名字说出口过，除了第一次，也是唯一一次。那是在两年前，喝得烂醉的他对着爱潘妮和巴阿雷胡言乱语，他隐约记得自己对这两个大叛徒喃语，“第一次见到他时，他正在组织集会……他就像是天神，像座该死的雕像——操，我敢说，就像是杯上好的伏特加——太美了，真他妈的美。”他们都笑他。他不知道是谁说漏了嘴，可是后来大家都知道了；过了段时间，古费拉克把安灼拉的电话加进他的手机，存的就是这个昵称。以前他们常常拿这件事取笑他，不知道为什么现在他们不再这么做了。）

他感觉有人碰了碰他的手臂——爱潘妮的手正来回地抚摸他，想让他冷静下来；弗以伊动作拘谨地坐在他身边，热安在咬指甲，屋子里死一般地寂静。

他似乎总是让大家陷进这种局面。

“你说什么都好，”他沙哑着嗓子对安灼拉说，然后对他举起酒瓶做了个干杯的动作。

安灼拉转过身，格朗泰尔只能继续默默注视他。

 

**

马吕斯有约会，弗以伊今晚要值晚班，公白飞还有功课没完成，他是除自己之外唯一一个学期还没结束的人了。其他人散会之后都带着安灼拉分配的任务离开，不知为何，爱潘妮、巴阿雷和热安走之前都在格朗泰尔身边坐了一会儿。这绝不是说安灼拉有意去关注，而是因为他还有些事情要和古费拉克商量。古费拉克现在格外投入。安灼拉已经可以算得上热情，但古费拉克的斗志却极具感染力。有时候他总是忘记自己有多么欣赏他的朋友。

“——所以，我们必须得对这个大加宣传，”古费拉克最后说。

安灼拉点了点头，疲惫地快要睁不开眼睛，这一天可把他给累坏了。“同意。这次我们需要做的比平时更多。下次开会再细说好吗？”

“当然，”古费拉克看向身侧，“R，别走！我还有话和你说。”

安灼拉没有转身，只是听见了格朗泰尔的声音。

“滚开。”

古费拉克笑道，“我有要紧事要和你说，一会儿我还可以捎你回家——诶，热安跑到哪儿去了？”

“去楼下了，”格朗泰尔说。

“好吧，在这儿等我。”古费拉克说着，拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀就冲下楼去。

安灼拉愣了片刻，接着缓缓转身。

“现在没必要这么看着我了，”格朗泰尔轻声说，“我喝得太多，没法和你吵。”

他没有看向安灼拉，而是低着头撕弄啤酒瓶上的标签。对此安灼拉感觉很不悦，他自己也说不清为什么。

“你刚刚还在和热安说话，”他指出。

“刚刚那叫‘对话’，那要容易多了。我们干不了这个。”

“你甚至都不知道我们能不能‘对话’，”安灼拉说。不知道为什么，格朗泰尔今晚已经说了那么多混话，可偏偏是这一句才让他最终爆发，“说得好像别人不在的时候你还和我说过话似的。”

虽然格朗泰尔在开会的时候一门心思想着挑衅他，可是到了两人独处时他好像什么也不想说，不过话说回来，他们俩也没什么独处的时候。他们的关系——要是那还能称得上“关系”的话——总是靠朋友在中间调和。他还能记起一些瞬间——某次聚会在阳台寒夜里的冷言冷语；还有一次安灼拉去古费拉克家等他，而格朗泰尔正好喝了酒在那儿歇息，他们之间不是死寂，就是来往几句僵硬带刺的话，让他回想起觉得心里涩涩的，和大吵之后那种愤怒截然不同。

他看不见格朗泰尔的表情——他的眼睛仍然定格在酒瓶上。不过他开口时声音很沙哑，“我，”他清了清喉咙，“我没想过你会注意到。”

他的神情里带着点腼腆，他从没在屋里满是人的时候看到他这样过。安灼拉想，有一种人，当周围没了别人，当他们被独留在一片宽敞的空间里，就会变得无所适从，好像动都动弹不得。

“我还没你们想象的那么迟钝。”

格朗泰尔似乎变得更加拘谨，“噢。”

“我不是说你一定得和我说话，”安灼拉继续道，声音变得更急促。格朗泰尔甚至没想否认。安灼拉一点都不在意，有什么好在意的？没人规定有谁必须想和他说话，他已经习惯人们不想和他呆在一起。在大学之前，他从来没有过一帮朋友。“我不明白的是，为什么成天和我抬杠就那么有意思，要是你只是想找观众——”

格朗泰尔吃惊地笑出声，“你是这么想的？”

安灼拉有些犹豫。他从不妄作假设，特别是涉及到格朗泰尔的时候。他知道他并不是好相处的人，人们要不就是喜欢他，要不就是受不了他，这些都好应对，可是格朗泰尔——格朗泰尔总是和他作对，对他冷言相向；格朗泰尔蔑视他的信仰，而且格朗泰尔还赖着不走。

“你都没试过和我当朋友，”他说。

格朗泰尔的脸上掠过几丝异样的情绪，他还没来得及看清就消失了，更别提理解其中的含义。他抬起头看向安灼拉，嘴唇微张，眨了眨眼将视线移开，圆鼓鼓的眼睛不安地扫视房间。

“我想我是没有。”

寂静似乎延续了几个世纪。

“好吧，”安灼拉打破沉默，“我也没说你必须这么做。”他不觉得失望，没什么好失望的，只不过是把他早心知肚明的事说清楚罢了。“你和其他人都是朋友，就算我们不是朋友你也是团队的一员。没什么问题。”

“怎么，难道你还真想当朋友？”格朗泰尔一脸戏谑，可是当安灼拉真的停下来思考这个问题时，他却像是泄了气，“我——算了，当我什么也没说。”

他不懂这对话是怎么开始的，也不懂自己为什么还在继续说下去。

“有那么糟糕吗？”他反问道，“我也有朋友的，这你知道。他们挺喜欢我。”

“他们当然喜欢你，”格朗泰尔赞同道。他看上去心不在焉，似乎并没完全意识到自己在说什么，“不过从什么时候起这群人也成了正常人的代表了？”

安灼拉刚想反驳便将到了舌尖的话吞了回去。这很容易，他想，这就是他们一直以来的相处模式。格朗泰尔倦了，安灼拉过去曾看到过几次他这样的表情，通常是在一夜的重度酗酒之后。他迫切地想知道问题的答案，于是将话题重新转了回去。

“你还没回答我的问题。”

奇怪的是，格朗泰尔突然一动不动。在安灼拉的记忆里，他总是在走动、喝酒、插科打诨。他的嗓门很大，动作敏捷；只要他愿意，他就可以变得风趣机智，要是不愿意，便会说话一针见血、毫不留情。他看向安灼拉的眼睛，表情奇怪而谨慎，像是怀疑他给自己下了什么陷阱。

“好吧。”长时间没有得到答复，安灼拉呼了口气。他的嘴里苦苦的，让他接下来说的话都沾上了苦味，“很高兴我们把话说清楚了。”他转身准备离开。

“不，”格朗泰尔的话语轻得像是一声呼吸。他停下脚步。“我是说，不，不会有那么糟糕。”他的手抚过黑色的卷发，“该死，我从没想过你会——”

这比以前他们对彼此的大吼大叫还要尴尬十倍，安灼拉心里想。让他吃惊的是，他已经不在乎了。

“噢，”他说，“是吗？”

不管格朗泰尔的答案是什么，都只能被古费拉克的声音阻断了，“我回来了！太好了，你还在这儿，Enj，我也等不及再听听你对爱情的见解。”

“我不想和你聊爱情，”格朗泰尔一边喃着，一边撑着桌子站起来。他的声音颤颤巍巍，正如他摇摇晃晃的双腿，“你就为了这个让我等在这儿？”

“没错，我正需要一个无可救药的浪漫主义者的帮助，”古费拉克愉快地说。格朗泰尔小声地嘀咕了句什么。安灼拉怎么也想不通古费拉克怎么会觉得格朗泰尔是他所需要的那种人。

“我是认真的，安灼拉什么忙都帮不上。”

格朗泰尔哼了哼鼻；他尽力让自己不为此恼怒。

“而你觉得我会比他好？”格朗泰尔讥讽地说，“不过话说回来，你干嘛要寻求建议？”

“古费拉克爱上了热安。”安灼拉主动开口。

格朗泰尔给了古费拉克一个不敢置信的怪笑，“哟，是吗？”

“不行吗？白痴。”古费拉克嘟囔着，格朗泰尔放声大笑起来。

安灼拉突然很想逃离这个地方。他一手抓起包，随便找了个借口，几乎是小跑着从古费拉克身边离开。

出门前，他看了一眼格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔并没有看向他。

 

**

“刚才发生了什么？”古费拉克问。

“没什么，”格朗泰尔说着，接着转移了话题，“热安那事又是什么鬼名堂？”

“嗯？”古费拉克轻喃。格朗泰尔朝他的手臂一推，他痛得叫出声来。

“你听到安灼拉说的了！”他语气夸张地说，“我爱上了。热安。”

他盯了古费拉克整整五秒，古费拉克才终于缴械。

“好了好了！你是怎么知道的？”

“我可以算是专家了，”他说。古费拉克看上去隐隐有点同情，于是他立马补上，“这主意糟透了你知道吧？”

“这根本就不是什么主意，”古费拉克手心重叠，像是在祈祷。他不停扭动着身子，像是有什么东西要把他的身体撕裂，“一切就这么……发生了，他们自己猜的，我也就什么都没说了。”

“那你他妈为什么不说？”

“我也不知道，我……慌了？”

“天哪，”格朗泰尔轻笑着说。

“而且我不知道我该不该解释，”古费拉克继续说，“要是解释的话我就得说清楚，然后——”

“然后？”格朗泰尔问，虽然他知道答案。他当然知道了。

“然后，我做不到。我得先确定。”

格朗泰尔理解他，可是他仍然认为事情会一发不可收拾，“你会搞得一团乱的，就直接告诉他好了。”

古费拉克不安地踱步，“我得先确定，而且我觉得我能办得到的，”他固执地说，“说不定这样正好。要得到个准信没那么难对吧？”

“当然了，”他说着，努力让自己的话听着有信心一点。

“必须得是这样，”古费拉克低声说。

他的神情恍惚，像是站在万丈悬崖边缘。格朗泰尔琢磨着在别人眼里自己是不是一直是这个样子。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**

  
  
这全是格朗泰尔的错，安灼拉非常确定。他坐在床上发呆，身边放着那几本他写期末论文需要的书——那几本此时此刻他正读不进去的书。他的小书桌上放不下那么多书，要是换做客厅大桌子就不会这样了，他原本该在那里的——要是古费拉克没有又一次把整个公寓强占了的话。  
  
隔着墙他都能听见外边嘻嘻哈哈的声音。这只是因为他的功课没做完，他心里想着，所以先前看见古费拉克、博须埃和巴阿雷勾肩搭背地从客厅里冒出来时才会那么心烦。于是他撤回自己的卧室，可是现在呢，很显然，他还是什么都没做，却在听着古费拉克重演他认不出来的电影的场景。  
  
“我得充分发挥我的长处，”古费拉克激昂地说，“至于那是什么呢，很明显，就是我满得快要溢出来的才华。情话说好听了谁不喜欢？我只是需要找到合适的。”  
  
他也不知道公白飞是怎么被威逼利诱得留了下来，不过他收东西的时候瞥见古费拉克正一只手搭在他朋友的肩膀上，逼他说出他最喜欢的爱情喜剧，还问安灼拉是不是确定不想留下来学一下谈恋爱的秘诀。  
  
“你们都没有事要做吗？”  
  
“我们在放假呢，”博须埃撅着嘴说。  
  
“而且还找不到工作，”巴阿雷快活地说，“你不觉得看着古费拉克出洋相就已经够好玩了吗？”  
  
于是现在就看到安灼拉咬着笔神情恍惚地生着闷气。  
  
“我实在没有办法死捱活撑下去了,”古费拉克声情并茂地背诵着，“这怎么行。我的感情也压制不住了。”片刻停顿之后，安灼拉敢说他的声音里绝对带着哭腔了——那个混蛋！“请允许我告诉你，我多么敬慕你，多么爱你。[1]”  
  
格朗泰尔昨晚在咖啡馆肯定和他说了什么。这不是说安灼拉对于格朗泰尔说了什么、没说什么有任何关心——他几乎连想都没想过这事。呃，好吧，也许——只是也许——格朗泰尔是在他的脑子里出现了一两次（也可能是昨晚入睡花的整整一个小时），但那只是因为他最近压力大罢了。压力一大他的脑子里就一团乱，再加上客厅里又传来一阵掌声，他的思绪无法避免地便朝着控制不了的方向飞去了。  
  
要是换做别人，安灼拉会告诉他们可别随随便便就跟古费拉克说什么东西。可是他和格朗泰尔不是朋友。不过，说不准格朗泰尔想当朋友呢，这说起来完全无法理解，八成是他自己臆想出来的。现在再回想起来，他们的对话一点用也没有。哪怕已经相识三年，总有一些时候，安灼拉觉得自己在格朗泰尔身上发现了他从没见过的一面，而下一秒他就会说服自己格朗泰尔只是在戏谑自己罢了。  
  
他尖着嗓子痛苦地叫了一声——还好身边没有人听到。接着他拿起手机。他有格朗泰尔的号码，那是爱潘妮给他存进去的——因为“说不定什么时候用得着呢”——而在这之前他从来没用过。  
  
「古费拉克现在在我沙发上鬼哭狼嚎地念诗，」他点了发送，然后目光游离了一分多钟。  
  
R[2:12:49]：「这怎么又怪我了？」  
  
巴阿雷的笑声震耳欲聋，博须埃现在担任起了导演的角色，安灼拉甚至能听见公白飞的笑声。他现在只得一个人负隅顽抗。  
  
「你是最后一个见到他的，而他现在就开始花样折磨人了，而我  
  
没  
  
法  
  
写  
  
论  
  
文  
  
！」  
  
他的语气很冲，不过他不用看就可以想象到格朗泰尔收到短信时的一脸坏笑。可是话说回来，他发短信的时候是在想什么？格朗泰尔还没到三十秒就回复了他，安灼拉心里掠过一丝疑问：他之前在做什么？  
  
R[2:14:34]: 「你触到换行键了」  
  
接着又有一条：  
  
R[2:14:55]：「你就不能去别的地方？」  
  
他义愤填膺地敲打小键盘。  
  
「图书馆又没有床，我在这儿更舒服。」  
  
他将自己埋进枕头堆里，双腿伸展开，躺在暖洋洋的床上，一边莫名懒散得动也不想动，一边又急着想要做些什么。就在这时他收到了格朗泰尔的回复。  
  
R[2:15:52]：「我这儿有床」  
  
他眨了眨眼，有点喘不过气，呆滞地盯着屏幕，直到右上角的分钟数变化了两次。这短信很短，不该那么难读懂。他的手指悬空着，迟迟没有触向键盘。让他吃惊的是，他还没想清楚怎么回答，就又收到了一条短信。  
  
R[2:17:21]：「还有沙发+华夫饼」  
  
他扑哧一声笑了出来，咬了咬嘴唇。他完全弄不懂格朗泰尔，他这是又在耍他了吗？怎么会有那么难理解的人？安灼拉讨厌不确定的东西。他喜欢知道自己的处境，而格朗泰尔总让他觉得茫无头绪。  
  
「你是在邀请我吗？」他还没想清就摁了发送。收到回复时，他感觉像是已经等了很长的时间。  
  
R[2:19:34]：「当然」  
  
他的手指焦躁地在屏幕上敲打着节拍，瞬间下了决心。  
  
「20分钟之后就到。」  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“搞什么鬼？”格朗泰尔大叫，而他空空的公寓没有给他回答。  
  
他抬起头，揉了揉脸，然后重新看向手机屏幕，那条短信还在那儿。也许他是产生幻觉了吧。也许终于到了他彻底发疯的那天。也许他昨天多喝的那瓶红酒成了最后一根稻草。他渐渐感觉不到真实感。  
  
二十分钟。他晕沉沉地扫视了一圈周围。他和弗以伊的公寓就是你将一个艺术生和一个历史生关在一间房后的典型案例——其中一个太忙没法收拾，另一个太懒不愿收拾。  
  
“操，”该死，二十分钟。“操！”  
  
他先将酒瓶（装啤酒的、装红酒的、装威士忌的，还有装弗以伊买的花花绿绿的果酒的）全部塞进厨房原本就已经满了的底柜。冰箱里的食物已经发了臭，吃了一半的外卖堆在沙发旁的椅子上，水槽上放着已经开封的点心，他把这些东西全部倒进垃圾桶；接着他把散落得到处都是的衣服折起来一股脑挤进衣柜；素描——画纸上的素描、纸巾上的素描、外卖盒上的素描——全被他收起来分门别类地放进抽屉；客厅里那两个画架被他推到墙边，然后匆匆地用沾着颜料的薄布掩住，接着——操，他甚至不知道自己现在是什么样子！  
  
他拔起腿冲向浴室，看到镜子里的自己时心里一抽：已经过了多少分钟来着？他把身上的衣服往地上一扔，在水还没来得及加热之前就冲完了澡。而且他的头发都来不及吹干！这样安灼拉就会意识到他特意为他洗了个澡，要是那样的话格朗泰尔宁愿切腹自尽来挽救自己所剩无几的尊严。他刚刚走进卧室，又掉个头重回浴室，因为，要是安灼拉看到浴室的样子怎么办？不过现在最紧要的问题是：他到底要穿什么啊？而现在他正站在衣柜前一个人傻笑着，这要不就是他发疯的初步征兆，要不就是一个二十三岁的人一觉醒来发现自己变成十三岁的正常反应。他就没一件完全干净的衣服，甚至不记得自己什么时候洗过衣服。可是时间一分分地流逝，他只能抓起一条牛仔裤和一件白衬衫就往身上套；过了一会儿，他意识到自己的发抖和天气太冷也有关系，于是又拿起一件没有明显颜料迹的绿色运动衫。  
  
他还没拉好拉链就听见了门铃声。他先是僵在原地，然后以光速向门飞奔而去。  
  
“我一定忘了些什么，”他一边想着一边用过大的力气推开门，“我忘了什么来着？”  
  
安灼拉出现在门外，他手里提着电脑包，皱着眉头，一脸倦容，还是和以前一样美。  
  
“嘿，”格朗泰尔的声音沙哑而低沉。他想他现在的神态一定不能更加随意了。  
  
“嘿，”安灼拉的嘴角轻轻上扬。他从头到脚扫视了格朗泰尔一眼，格朗泰尔顿时觉得自己像是被剥光了衣服五花大绑起来一样，而他此时此刻着实不需要这样的比喻蕴含的意象。“你脚不冷吗？”安灼拉问。  
  
“袜子，”他小声说，“原来是袜子。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“没事。快进来吧。”  
  
他退到一边，门廊很窄，安灼拉只能蹭着他的手臂进屋。这稍纵即逝的接触引得他的身体不由记起了昨晚他喝过的每一样东西，他绝望地对着任何可能在听的神灵祈祷，千万不要让自己吐出来。  
  
安灼拉走进客厅后停下了脚步。虽然这里距缪尚只有十五分钟的路程，他一共也就来过格朗泰尔的公寓两次——这里一般不举办聚会，大致是因为他们的朋友很清楚这地方通常的状况。就算有人来，也是巴阿雷或者爱潘妮，他们的社交方式就是喝酒、喝酒，然后接着喝酒。安灼拉一次来是因为轮到他开车送人回家，爱潘妮把格朗泰尔扔进车里，说什么也要安灼拉和她一起把他折腾到公寓里去（这个他之后才知道）；还有一次是因为大家来探望手受工伤的弗以伊（而安灼拉则是来批判工作场所安全规制的）。格朗泰尔记得上一次自己的胃翻滚了两个小时，那种感觉就和现在一模一样。  
  
他好奇安灼拉对这个家具破旧、地板和墙壁上全是颜料的地方有什么看法。哪怕刚做过清扫，这地方也入不得眼。而且，该死，他该把窗户打开的——他现在几乎都闻不到烟味了，可他知道安灼拉讨厌这味道。  
  
他努力想要找点话说，思考得快要发狂，就在这时，安灼拉转过身。他看上去神情犹豫，眼神忽闪，像是有些尴尬。格朗泰尔知道自己眼睛都瞪圆了，可他没法控制。安灼拉从不会尴尬，那是别人才会有的情绪，比如说他自己。对于他来说，这就像是某天回到家发现屋子里有一间自己从不知道的房间。  
  
安灼拉举起手机，“这是个邀请没错吧？”  
  
不，他在心里说，那只是我一时的失心疯。我做梦也不会想到你现在会在这儿。  
  
“当然。弗以伊出去了，所以……而且，虽然我不知道Courf干了些什么，但是我确定那总能和我沾上点关系。”  
  
“你真的偷了他的食物？”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“为什么？”安灼拉问着，嘴角隐约漾着笑意。  
  
“因为他很烦人？”他试探性地回答。  
  
事实是这样的，古费拉克一喝醉就爱黏在别人身上，而且总记不得有些话题是说不得的。他会一屁股坐上格朗泰尔的膝盖，舌头伸进他的耳朵对他唠叨一些类似于“安灼拉今晚是不是很好看”的话，而由于格朗泰尔自己也醉了，他就会给出一些类似于“他什么时候不好看过”的回答。接着古费拉克就会捂着肚子大笑，最后沦落到被格朗泰尔摔在地上、以头抢墙的下场。实在没办法逼他闭嘴时，格朗泰尔就只能偷拿点他的东西。总是些小东西，这样古费拉克之后会到处寻找，想着自己是不是放错了地方，不过也不会贵重到让他怀疑有人刻意去偷的地步。格朗泰尔有时候就是这么坏。  
  
他省略了第一部分，告诉了安灼拉之后那段。安灼拉噗地一声笑了出来。他吃惊地发现那笑声里不带嘲讽的意味，那是……真心的笑，甚至可以说是友好。也许是因为格朗泰尔说过当朋友并不糟糕，像是他还真能应对现在发生的事情一样。  
  
“我得把这个做完，”安灼拉拍了拍电脑，随意地说，“你真的不介意我在这儿？”  
  
他介不介意——  
  
“没关系，”他想都没想就开口，“反正我想你再怎么也比弗以伊安静。他一工作起来就闭不上嘴，洗澡的时候也是，好吧，其实干什么事时都一样。我不是说我介意，你可以唱歌的，要是你想的话。”  
  
“谢谢，”安灼拉缓缓地说，好像格朗泰尔是种什么奇怪的生物，他还不知道自己能不能安全接近。  
  
“这样的话，嗯……”他感到喉咙一阵干涩，“你想要点偷来的食物吗？”  
  
“必须的，”安灼拉急切地说，像是大仇将报一样。  
  
他这样子真可爱。格朗泰尔不得不咬紧牙关。  
  
“我马上回来。”  
  
他一打开冰箱门就二话不说起开一瓶酒直接闷了一大口，直到他的胃里一阵灼烧，才把瓶子放了回去，感觉好转了点，又觉得自己比之前更加糟糕。  
  
古费拉克的华夫饼是焦糖味的，甜得发腻，是在一家新开的高档甜品店买的。他想了想，又多倒了点焦糖上去，因为他不知道要到时候才能有下一次机会。他能听见安灼拉在客厅里时不时敲键盘的声音，格朗泰尔甚至觉得能听出他的怒意。他现在兴奋地发晕，同时也害怕得要死，觉得自己就快要吐出来了——或许是因为喝了酒，或许是因为太开心，又或许两者都有吧。  
  
安灼拉盘着腿坐在沙发上，膝盖上放着笔记本电脑。格朗泰尔一言不发地站在门口注视了他一会儿。安灼拉穿得很随意，一身浅灰色的毛衣，衣袖往上卷起。天哪，那不过是他的手臂，他怎么感觉像是回到了十九世纪，因为不小心在舞会上瞅到心爱之人的脚踝就浑身发热？他没救了，彻彻底底地没救了。  
  
安灼拉瞥见他的身影，抬起了头，看了一眼裹着焦糖的华夫饼——格朗泰尔多么希望那样的眼神能是给他的。安灼拉咬了一口，嘴里发出的声音不容争辩，绝对是呻吟。  
  
他的大脑顿时短路，身体浑然清醒。  
  
至少安灼拉还知道不好意思。他当然该不好意思了，格朗泰尔想，他怎么能就这么坐在那儿旁若无人地舔他手指上的焦糖酱？自然得好像这真是一般人和别人在一起时干的一般事似的——特别是在别人完全没想将这个人推倒在家具上对他为所欲为的时候。  
  
“我喜欢焦糖，”安灼拉耸耸肩，像是根本没意识到自己该有多抱歉。  
  
“我知道，”他低声说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“嗯？没什么。”  
  
他们四目相对。  
  
这一定是某种特殊的酷刑，他心里想，专门为我量身定做的——然而，还没等他意识到，他就张开嘴滔滔不绝地说话——那是目瞪口呆、一言不发之外的另一种紧张时的极端表现。  
  
他得想办法绕开所有可能会让安灼拉清醒过来的话题，比如说他们的朋友，他们的争吵，他们的政治观念……这样看来他没多少选择空间了。谈工作似乎是安全的，他开始讲述那天早上咖啡馆那个无礼的客人，又往回讲到米西什塔几个月前看他以前打工的商店倒闭了可怜他才聘他当咖啡师，而顾客们干的那些荒唐的事让他大开眼界；安灼拉最开始似乎有些吃惊，但只是一边咬着他的华夫饼静静咀嚼，一边真的开始听他讲起话来，格朗泰尔就这么莫名其妙地一直说了下去。现在他开始谈艺术学院的事，讲他的教授、同学——上帝，安灼拉怎么还没有打断他前言不搭后语的废话？  
  
“你开玩笑吧，”安灼拉听他讲故事听到一半喷笑出声，他自己都不知道是怎么讲到这件事的，“你不会真的说服了那个老师那堆椅子就是你的作品？”  
  
“其实并不是我说服他的，”他解释道，“他就是自己走进来，看到我坐在那东西旁边，就以为那是什么大胆的艺术表达，所以我就……顺着他的意思来了？现代艺术嘛。”  
  
安灼拉沉思片刻，“你管它叫什么？”他问。  
  
“街垒，”他一本正经地说。安灼拉开始窃笑。  
  
“顺便一说，感谢你给的灵感。”  
  
“你真让人无法置信。”  
  
“大家都这么说。”  
  
安灼拉扭过身子，把盘子放在沙发扶手上。格朗泰尔心里想着，说不定我真的做得到。就在这时，安灼拉眉头一蹙，手伸向背后从他坐的沙发底下扯出些什么东西来。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
他的心跳要停止了。安灼拉正拿着他的一本速写本。  
  
“不好意思，”安灼拉快速说道，像是干坏事被人抓了个正着。他的目光在速写本和格朗泰尔之间来回游走，“刚才压在坐垫底下的，本来就打开了，”他补充道，语气像是在为自己辩护。  
  
本来就打开了。当然了，他为什么不干脆把画满小爱心的安灼拉的画像夹进他的集会画册呢？他像是走向绞刑架一样走向沙发，试着看清他上次是在画什么东西，估计损伤会有多惨重。  
  
画上是他那群朋友，只是草草一画让他释放释放。他想要重现一个他们欢聚的夜晚：古费拉克和马吕斯的公寓在背景里格外醒目；前景里五个人坐在地上打扑克，那是爱潘妮、若李、博须埃、古费拉克和热安。画还没有完成，但安灼拉却像解谜一般专注地看着它。  
  
“这是你画的。”这不是问题的语气。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
安灼拉看着他说，“画得真好，”他的表情平静如水，好像这是再自然不过的事，好像一直以来他都常把“格朗泰尔”和“真好”这两个词放在同一个句子里。  
  
“不过是信手涂鸦罢了，”他的声音微弱而错愕。  
  
“我没看你在聚会的时候画过画。”  
  
“我都是在这儿画。”  
  
“你靠记忆画下来的？”  
  
一定是有人在跟他开玩笑，他的大脑对他私语道，安灼拉的声音里不可能带着赞许。要不就是他的大脑，要不就是安灼拉给他开了个残忍无比的玩笑。  
  
“没什么大不了的，”他说的是实话，“我常画他们，所以很容易就——你在干嘛？”  
  
很明显他在干嘛：他在翻页。下一张画的柯赛特。格朗泰尔只见过她一次，是在马吕斯和她确立关系前把她介绍给大家的时候。当时他立马就觉得一定得把她画下来。安灼拉嘴里低声赞赏，左手捧着速写本，右手在纸的右下角悬空着。他紧张得如同赌上了自己的命玩俄罗斯轮盘。  
  
“你画过我吗？”安灼拉突然问。格朗泰尔手扶上身后的桌子边缘。  
  
“我画——”  
  
他想说：是的，我没有哪天不画你。我在开会时候凝视着你，想着你的下巴、你的鼻子、你的颧骨用铅笔描画出来会是什么样子；我每节课脑子里想的都是要怎样才能描摹出你眼里的火光；每次看到你，你的影像就在我的脑海里栩栩如生，然后我一回家就把你画在纸上。他想说：那么多年我对什么都不屑一顾，是你让我重新提起了笔。  
  
他想说的话太多，可是他早就练就好了克制的本领。然而，他的脸似乎还是背叛了他；安灼拉从他现在估计已经通红了的脸颊里读出了真相。  
  
“我——真的？我能看看吗？”  
  
“什么？当然不能！”  
  
安灼拉脸色一沉，“为什么？”  
  
“因为，”格朗泰尔努力拿捏着朋友之间对话的语气，“那还都是草稿。你不能——我是说，谁也不能看的。”他用手蹭着头发。  
  
安灼拉眯起眼睛，“我不认为那是原因。”他说。  
  
格朗泰尔尖声一笑，“我——这怎么不是了——不然我为什么不让你——算了，吃你的华夫饼去吧。”  
  
他想用盘子把画遮住，可安灼拉一伸手把盘子截住，另一只手抓着速写本。  
  
“我就是不知道为什么，”安灼拉说。现在他的声音里带上了他再熟悉不过的严厉，“但是既然你不让我看，说明肯定有问题，况且我都看了这一幅了。你这样的话我只能猜想你把我画成了……”他含糊地打了个手势，“我不知道，比如说拿破仑什么的……”  
  
格朗泰尔开怀大笑，“我真高兴那是你能想出最糟糕的事。”  
  
这下他真的绷紧了脸，“你只要让我看看——”  
  
“你很好奇对吧？”格朗泰尔暗自心花怒放，“你是真的好奇了。”  
  
“我……你说呢？”安灼拉气鼓鼓地说，“我当然好奇了。”  
  
他好奇了，格朗泰尔喜出望外地想。那是他能在安灼拉心里唤起的为数不多的情绪中前所未有的一样。好奇不错，好奇很好，他甚至能把好奇奉为珍宝。好奇好歹不是轻蔑，不是憎恨，不是冷漠，而且要得到它竟然就这么简单？这就像是年复一年行驶在同一条路上，把路都压出车辙后意外发现还有另一条捷径，而这条捷径比以前的更明亮、更平坦，一直以来它都在那儿。  
  
安灼拉像是生气了，可是格朗泰尔还是忍不住地想笑——没办法，他早已习惯满足于安灼拉哪怕只有一丁点的关注。  
  
“我保证没把你画成拿破仑。这样行了吧，你今晚能睡个好觉了。”安灼拉闷闷不乐地瞪着他。格朗泰尔叹了口气，“要不，要不我现在给你画张新的？”他提议。  
  
安灼拉挑起一只眉，“可是以前的仍然存在，我还是知道它们呆在某个地方，而你把它们藏起来不让我看。”  
  
“按你这性格生活一定很艰辛，”接着他换上随意的语气，“还要焦糖吗？我这儿还有多的。”  
  
安灼拉一脸固执地把盘子放上沙发，“别扯开话题。”  
  
“你不是还有论文要写吗？”  
  
“我是要写，”安灼拉责备地说，“而你正在打扰我。”  
  
“千万别，你快回去学习吧，这个我来拿就好了——”  
  
他伸出手去探速写本，可安灼拉的动作比他更快：他手臂一抬，格朗泰尔差点一个不稳栽在他身上——要真是这样那岂不是他一生中最好也最坏的事？  
  
安灼拉对着他无辜地眨眼。  
  
“认真的？”格朗泰尔努力使出严厉的语气，“真成熟。”  
  
安灼拉耸肩，“反正又没人看到。”  
  
格朗泰尔甚至希望这里有人，这样他们就可以告诉他现在的一切是真实发生的。  
  
他摊开手臂，手心朝上，像是拿闹闹嚷嚷的小孩没办法的家长。然而事实却是他现在浑身发热，气都快喘不过来，像是刚刚跑完一场马拉松。  
  
“说得真有道理。”  
  
“把那该死的画本给我！”  
  
“自己来拿啊。”  
  
好吧，他心里想——这些话真是从安灼拉嘴里说出来的，他真的亲耳听到了，而且那些话还都是对他说的。活着原来这么美好啊——要是现在他能有力气把他的画本夺回来就更好了。  
  
他想再伸手试试（呃，并不是这样，他想做的是用他的四肢缠住安灼拉，将他的嘴覆上他脖颈下方、衣领之上裸露的皮肤——那块三角区域对他来说如同恒久的折磨；他想轻声乞求安灼拉对他做任何他想做的事，告诉他只要他想，他可以想用多少焦糖就用多少焦糖——不过此时此刻，从更务实的角度来看，他还是想先把他的速写本拿回来。）他还想让那愉悦的表情在安灼拉的脸上停留久一点，再久一点，可是他心里已经有个细微的声音在告诉他他马上就会毁掉一切。安灼拉现在笑得很顽皮，可是过不了多久他的脸上就会显出怒意，而且要是他今天写不完论文的话，格朗泰尔知道他之后回想起这事一定会后悔自己到他这里来。  
  
他不安地挪了挪身子，“要是我给你看一张，你能不能就让这事过去了？”  
  
安灼拉眼睛一下子亮了起来，“好的。”  
  
他拉扯着自己的头发——他一紧张就爱这么做。安灼拉把电脑包放在地上，在沙发上腾出块空地。他呆呆地看着他。安灼拉挑起眉会心地看了他一眼。  
  
“啊，”他说。那是给他腾的位置，在沙发上。对啊，那就是朋友之间干的事。（他立马把这个想法抛到一边；他绝不能用那个词，用了就会心怀希望，而他知道希望总会带来绝望。）他僵着身子坐了下来。  
  
“是不是还得先挑一挑？”安灼拉带着调侃的语气问。  
  
他拿过画册，扭过身子不让安灼拉看到。安灼拉翻了个白眼。  
  
他没过一会儿就找到了安灼拉的画像。因为他不管画什么别的东西，总会很快又回到他身上。他颤抖的手一页页翻过画册，终于在某张画上停了下来。真可笑，他心里想，他这么期待，可是这画甚至都算不上很好。他选了一张安灼拉在集会上演讲的画像：他微微侧身，轮廓如同刀刃一样棱角分明；底下的人都被渲染成模模糊糊的阴影，在这张画里无足轻重，正如当他在远处看着这个场景时，那些人也不曾吸引他的眼球。他的笔迹看上去既生硬又自然。（每一次，当他看到线条在他笔下成形，看到他小心珍藏的记忆映入眼帘，那张刻进他心里的脸跃然纸上，他都会心里一抖。）这不是在缪尚，他没法近距离地观察他，没法鲜活地刻画他对着除他以外的人绽放的微笑，可是对于格朗泰尔来说，这张画里的每一条线都承载着他的爱与倾慕。当他把画册递给安灼拉时，他对天发誓绝不偷看他的反应，因为他知道安灼拉只消看一眼就什么都明白了，而他不需要那样的痛苦，他绝对不看，绝对绝对不看——  
  
他还是看了。  
  
安灼拉低垂着眼帘，目光温柔地抚过画像，嘴里轻呼出声。他还在看，格朗泰尔就要慢慢死掉了，而他还在接着看。  
  
“这张也是凭记忆画的？”  
  
他的指甲咬进手掌心里。  
  
“我都说了，”他终于憋出几个字，“没什么奇怪的东西。”  
  
“我不会怀疑你了，”安灼拉低喃着，轻轻合上画册。“我，呃，”他挠了挠后脑勺，“我得去学习了。”  
  
他心里传来一阵疼痛，自己都说不清是因为高兴还是难过，每次一遇到关于安灼拉的事他就难以分辨。他甚至都不知道为什么会痛。他起身离开，将速写本留在安灼拉手里，去到厨房，想找点什么东西喝，再找堵墙能让他靠一靠。过了一会儿，安灼拉开始打字。格朗泰尔呆在原地，直到酒精融进他的血液里，感觉自己终于恢复成了正常人，于是回到客厅。安灼拉抬起头，可他挥了挥手。  
  
“我还有事，”他弱弱地说，“你忙吧。”  
  
他的事就是一边坐在书桌边装作在干些什么，一边用眼睛的余光偷看安灼拉。两个小时就这么过去了，他给爱潘妮写了两封邮件（先是问她工作怎样，后来又胡言乱语起来），又把两封都给删了；剩下的时间他对着电脑把自己脑子里乱七八糟的想法打出来——他的愿望、他的坦白——然后一看到那些话出现在屏幕上便立马删掉。  
  
他正想着他还能承受这样的近距离多久才会彻底崩溃，安灼拉突然停止了打字。  
  
“弗以伊什么时候下班？”他问。  
  
他愣了愣，“呃，六点。”他的屏幕上显示现在五点四十七。  
  
“噢，那好吧，我已经写完了，”安灼拉一边说着，一边合上笔记本，“谢谢你让我呆这儿。”  
  
“没事。”  
  
一阵沉重而别扭的安静之后，安灼拉开口，“我该走了。”  
  
他不希望弗以伊回家的时候发现他在这儿，格朗泰尔想着。他恍然大悟，安灼拉没告诉任何人他去了哪儿。和很多别的事一样，这件他刚刚才意识到的事情，让他的心如同压上了一块巨石。他怀疑没有哪一件安灼拉做的事不会带给他万箭穿心的痛苦。  
  
待到安灼拉终于踏出房门，他在另一侧倚靠着门背，像是刚刚才记起怎么喘气一样大口地呼吸。他意识到自己也不会告诉任何人。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“嘿，”公白飞坐在沙发上捧着书向他打招呼，“论文有进展了吧？”  
  
“嗯。他怎么了？你把他揍晕了？”  
  
古费拉克正在打呼噜，他蜷缩起的右腿抵住沙发靠背，左腿耷拉在外边，头靠在公白飞的膝盖上，张开的嘴边挂着一串缓缓下流的口水，身上盖着毯子。安灼拉进门的时候隐约瞟见公白飞正在抚摸他的头发。  
  
“他和格朗泰尔昨晚出去玩了，”公白飞小声解释，“他之前来的时候已经有一天多没睡觉了。”  
  
安灼拉也不知道为何会因为格朗泰尔从没跟他提过这事觉得不悦；格朗泰尔没理由跟他说自己和古费拉克做了什么。不过，话说回来，格朗泰尔也没理由让他闯进自己家里呆上大半个下午。格朗泰尔做事的理由总是让人搞不懂。  
  
公白飞像是在打量他，“你还好吧？”  
  
有什么不好的？他刚想回答便发现公白飞自己看上去也很疲惫，他的头发一团乱，眼睛下面耷拉着眼袋。期末考试对他的折磨比安灼拉想象的还要惨重。  
  
他莫名回避开这个问题，“你呢？”  
  
公白飞低头看了一眼，又转回视线，“当然了。”  
  
他们之前像是有什么没有说明的问题，而且不只是在他这一方。格朗泰尔已经够让他搞不懂了，他可不想和他最好的朋友产生隔阂。  
  
“我终于自由啦，”他单手举起电脑。  
  
“恭喜了。接下来有什么安排？”  
  
他想了想，“看新闻？”  
  
“哇呜，悠着点，”公白飞脸上终于露出微笑，“可别玩得太野，孩子们需要好榜样。今晚去咖啡馆吗？”  
  
星期四并不是ABC的朋友开会的日子，不过很多时候到了晚上，他们总会不知不觉地聚在咖啡馆里，平时和假期都是如此——唯一的区别就是有时喝咖啡多，有时喝酒多。他突然想到格朗泰尔可能已经在那儿了，不过这绝对无关紧要，因为他又不会让这个影响他的决定。  
  
“为什么不呢，”他说，“Courf醒了之后叫我。”  
  
起先他的的确确是在弥补这段时间漏掉的时事，这感觉真好，一页页浏览他订阅的推送——冗繁的功课如同一场漫长而休眠，让人越睡越困乏，而他现在总算能渐渐清醒过来。可是没过一会儿他就发现自己焦躁地摆弄着手机，一遍遍地读同一条新闻，脾气一分钟比一分钟大。「以前从没有人画过我，」他输完后又删掉了这条没发送的短信。  
  
 **译注**  
  
[1]出自《傲慢与偏见》，达西先生向伊丽莎白求婚的台词。  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**

  
  
“你绝对想不到他的样子有多吓人。他进过监狱，真正的监狱！她以前也跟我说过，可我那会儿没放在心上。我是说，我想也就是酒后驾驶之类的，可是事实上他在监狱里呆了好多年，他那表情好像在说他可以直接把我砍成两半。”马吕斯气息颤抖，“他可以的，绝对可以。”  
  
柯赛特和米西切塔不知道跑哪里去了，马吕斯想趁她们没回来把全部经过讲完。安灼拉已经脱节了好长一段。周围的音乐声震耳欲聋，低沉的鼓声像是在他的骨头里轰鸣——这种酒吧总是这样；他的身边烟气弥漫，令人窒息，周围热气腾腾。他和朋友们一起靠坐在阳台上的皮革沙发上，在这里可以俯瞰到楼下那个挤满人的舞池，对此他觉得远远看两眼就够了。  
  
他试过推掉聚会，可古费拉克倔得像块石头，热安也附和着说他们必须得好好庆祝一下学期结束。爱潘妮说最近和她交往那小子知道个好地方（光听她的语气就知道这地方非同一般），他们说什么也得去看看。  
  
大家都来了，除了格朗泰尔。这纯属意料之中，因为他前一天也没来，想必他肯定是有更好的事要做吧，安灼拉也不知道他到底在做什么。现在他坐在沙发上端着一杯红色的酒，咕噜下肚烧得他嗓子直发疼。而且很显然，他一点也没有在想格朗泰尔。他对酒品从无兴趣，可他的朋友总是时不时在他耳朵边唠叨“你得放松放松”，所以他就没管那么多，接过了古费拉克给他点的东西。现在他正一边小口喝酒，一边听围桌坐的其他人说着五花八门的话题。  
  
“然后他就问，‘你要带柯赛特去哪儿？’像是觉得，呃，你懂的……然后我就说，一家朋友推荐的酒吧，接着他又问我哪个朋友——”  
  
“噢我的天，”爱潘妮倒吸一口气。  
  
“我就说叫蒙巴纳斯，他脸色一下子就变了，就像……”马吕斯舌头都快打了结，“就像水泥墙一样坚硬，而且还能发射激光，我还以为我没法活着离开了。”  
  
“哦，那老头啊，我认识，”那个叫蒙巴纳斯的人抽了口烟懒洋洋地说。爱潘妮正坐在他的膝盖上，看着马吕斯脸上的表情笑出了声。  
  
“你跑哪里去了？”古费拉克对着手机嘘声说。他的声音大得安灼拉在桌子对面都能听到。他没有特意去看，可他光听那急躁的语气就知道是古费拉克。“要是你十分钟之内不来的话一定会后悔的你听到没有？每个人都来了，我是说，你明白的，每个人——噢，是啊，你当然不——”  
  
博须埃坐在安灼拉旁边，一只手环抱着若李。“你没事吧？”他附在男友的耳边说。看若李那呆滞的表情，八成和他感受差不多；这里抬头低头全是人，他想他的朋友脑子里一定充斥着各种不安的想法。（“连若李都要去，”前一天晚上古费拉克说，“你还有什么借口不来的？”）  
  
“我没事，”若李强笑着回答。  
  
就在这时，柯赛特和米西切塔回来了，前者把马吕斯拉到一边去，后者在若李另一侧坐下，对着他耳朵嘀咕了些什么东西，让他的情绪好了些。安灼拉努力让自己不偷听到。  
  
他转向另一侧，看见公白飞正和热安讲述他在当地一家实验室实习的计划。（热安正穿着一件黑色皮夹克——还是带铆钉的！而且还画了眼线——安灼拉再也不会试图去理解他朋友的时尚口味了。）在他们对面，巴阿雷和弗以伊在谈论他们在别的地方遇到的人和事，说的全是安灼拉不认识的名字。  
  
古费拉克把手机放进夹克内口袋里，“R马上就到！”  
  
周围的人一阵起哄欢呼。安灼拉觉得自己不该把自己面前那杯不知道名字的东西喝下去，因为那玩意儿好像和他的胃有点合不来。  
  
“我们到底还下不下去啊？”热安大叫，“柯赛特在让马吕斯跳舞，我想看看他跳成啥样了！”  
  
“等等，从我这儿好像可以看到他们！”巴阿雷脑袋探出栏杆，打着手势，“他们在那儿！”  
  
安灼拉太远了看不到，可是靠近舞池坐的那排人每一个都差点从椅子上摔下来。古费拉克已经拿出了手机开始拍照。  
  
“可是，说真的，我们应该下去，”爱潘妮说，“就当是去提醒他以后别再干这事儿。”  
  
人群开始骚动，他身边突然空空如也：古费拉克被热安拽了起来，博须埃、若李和米西切塔溜到了桌子另一边。  
  
一只手搭上他的肩膀，古费拉克赫然从他身后冒了出来。  
  
“他也要去对吧？”热安说。接着热安面向他，“连Ferre都去了，你也必须去。”  
  
“这是什么蛮理！”安灼拉大叫。  
  
让人吃惊的是，古费拉克对热安摇摇头。他抓住安灼拉的肩膀，“得有人留下来，不然R不知道我们的桌子是哪张。”  
  
“我可以陪你，”公白飞主动提出。  
  
“除非你想去跳舞？”与此同时，古费拉克问道。  
  
他的目光如同匕首投向古费拉克——他最清楚他对跳舞、酒吧，以及在酒吧里跳舞的感受。而且再说了，他不介意留下来。一点也不介意。“好，”他说着，对公白飞挥了挥手，“好好玩去吧，我这儿没事。”  
  
公白飞安慰地说他很快就会回来。他还没反应过来，十人大桌上就只剩他一个人了。  
  
他又试着再喝了一口酒。这次没那么灼人了，于是他敞开肚子大喝起来，放下酒杯时眨了好几次眼才清醒过来。既然周围没人了，他也就不需要再喝酒。倒不是说他之前就需要，不过这毕竟是“大学必修课”之一。虽然安灼拉并不在意那些事，也不在意让别人知道他不在意，但是有时候随波逐流要容易许多。他知道不管怎样他的朋友都会爱他，哪怕他只是“偶尔浮出水面喝几杯咖啡再顺道宣扬下正义”，正如格朗泰尔某次形容的那样。可是他还是忍不住想，要是他尝试一下，他们会很欣慰的。  
  
他刚刚觉得自己的酒也没那么糟糕，就被一个声音打断了思绪。  
  
“我是进入了平行时空吗？”安灼拉的脑袋像是上了弹簧，砰地一声弹了起来。  
  
格朗泰尔一手拿着酒瓶，穿着深色牛仔裤和黑色皮夹克，里面是一件宽松的紫衬衣。安灼拉敢打赌他绝对没梳头。他像是刚刚起床，随手抓起一件能穿的衣服就往身上套，结果便成了这副休闲随意的样子，安灼拉怎么也做不到那样。  
  
“我也能喝，”他争辩道。  
  
“喝的都是些咖啡因多到违法的东西吧。”格朗泰尔反驳。  
  
他对着安灼拉懒懒一笑。  
  
“他们跳舞去了，”他打破沉默，“他们都去，呃……这样我就能告诉你……”他说着些连不成句的话，低头看了眼杯子，“这东西太难喝了。”  
  
格朗泰尔的笑声掩过喧嚣，越过一片烟雾，“这是什么？”  
  
“不知道。你要去吗？”  
  
“去哪儿？”  
  
“跳舞。”  
  
格朗泰尔喜欢跳舞。他的脑子里闪过一些回忆——在某个人的聚会上他拉着爱潘妮转着圈，还有一次是在像这样的酒吧里。那是在热安去年的生日聚会上，格朗泰尔满脸潮红地靠在一个陌生人身上，手胡乱地摇摆，身子有节奏地扭动。他不知道为什么会想起这事，只记得自己当时移开了目光。  
  
格朗泰尔好像说了些什么。  
  
“抱歉，什么？”  
  
“我说，我能去吗？”格朗泰尔重复道。  
  
这是哪门子问题？他打量着格朗泰尔：他正一手拿着酒瓶往嘴边送，眼睛牢牢地定格在他的脸上。安灼拉很确定他一定来之前就开始喝酒了。这样的格朗泰尔更让他熟悉，他心里想着，也比那天去他公寓写论文时那个一言不发的他好对付。他自己现在也应该更让格朗泰尔熟悉，正是因为这样，他嘴里说出来的话让他自己都吃了一惊。  
  
“你让我一个人呆这儿？”  
  
“我可以带你一起下去啊。”  
  
喝醉了的格朗泰尔通常很烦人，可是今晚却有所不同。他笑得脸都要开花了，半眯的眼睛里净是不屑一顾的神色，可是他打趣的语气里少了往常的冲劲儿，却带着一种安灼拉不知道该如何解读的柔和。他的血管里不知道流淌着些什么滚烫而灼人的东西，让他自己也跟着笑了起来。  
  
“说不定我真会去，”他说着说着笑了起来，“自从那次新年夜后我还从没跳过舞。”  
  
他没有具体说明，可格朗泰尔一定记得——那是他们认识的第一年，古费拉克决定办个浩大的新年派对，让刚在假期和家人吵架的马吕斯振作起来。他记得无数他从没见过的面孔在古费拉克的公寓出出入入，记得当时满堂的音乐声和哄笑声。那是他第一次喝酒，浑身无力的他到阳台乘凉，后来看到格朗泰尔不知什么时候醉晕过去了。  
  
“那能不能称得上跳舞还有待讨论。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“看看这是谁，突然一下知道高标准严要求了，”他感觉自己脸颊发烫，“那你就跳得很好了吗？”  
  
格朗泰尔的笑容变得更加柔和，“我多少会跳点。”  
  
“噢？”他脑子里突然闪过两个人挽手共舞的样子——他以后再也不会在听到朋友们喝醉之后说胡话嘲笑他们了。“你的意思是你愿意教我？”  
  
酒瓶砰地一声砸上桌子，他瞟了一眼标签。格朗泰尔喝的是威士忌，他那双焦躁不安的眼睛生了根似的紧盯着他，他迎上他的目光。格朗泰尔长出一口气。  
  
“我不知道，你想让我教你吗？”  
  
不知道从什么时候起，这场对话——要是能称得上“对话”的话——的主动权已经从他手上溜走了。他感觉浑身无力，不知道怎么对付格朗泰尔。哪怕现在他醉着而安灼拉清醒着，他也能对答如流。格朗泰尔一定又是在调侃他了，可是安灼拉太迟钝半天反应不过来。这真不公平。  
  
“你又喝醉了，”他话刚出口便后悔了。  
  
格朗泰尔的身子抖了一下，“这还不正常吗？”他之前扬起的嘴角瞬间下撇，说起话来像是有什么东西在挠动他的喉咙，“是你自己要问的。”  
  
安灼拉应和着他的语气，“我什么都没问。”  
  
“是啊，你当然没问，”接着他没来由地说了一句，“你为什么等我？”  
  
“你来晚了，”他知道他不该说这个，虽然他也说不清为什么。“他们都下去跳舞了，得有人留下来。”  
  
他想起格朗泰尔给他看画时的表情：他面色迟疑，带着无法言状的畏惧。而现在的他目光睥睨，似乎还有些愠怒，也说不准是别的什么情绪。安灼拉不知道该怎么回到他们关系还没糟到无药可救的时候——要是真有那个时候的话；他不知道自己是何时开始想找回那个时候。或许那只是个意外吧，或许他们自始至终只能像现在这样。是格朗泰尔自己昨天没出现，他想。这个想法不停地回到他的脑子里，让他对自己生起气来。  
  
他想说点什么，可是还没想出来，格朗泰尔已经伸手去拿他的酒瓶，“好吧，你现在自由了，”他说着，留下安灼拉一个人在原地。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
热安的手臂就挽在他的脖子上，可他仍听不清他的话。要让格朗泰尔喝醉不容易，他所说的“喝醉”是一般人心目中的“喝醉”，也就是说话说不清、走路走不稳、大吼乱叫着一些说过就不会记得的胡话、在朋友身上乱摸、亲吻陌生人、到处上蹿下跳、不停地傻笑那一套。不过格朗泰尔还是会时不时地努力让自己大醉一场。  
  
“不要——”热安对着他的耳朵哀叫，虽然他是在跟格朗泰尔身后的人说话，“你干嘛要把他抢走，我想念我的R了！”  
  
“我们要回家了，”他听见弗以伊的声音，感觉一只手搭上他的肩膀，“热安——热安，放手——”  
  
他不想回家，他现在玩得正开心呢。这地方又闹又挤，他已经和两个——还是三个来着？——长得挺好看的人亲热过了，可是他还没在公共厕所里为别人手淫或者让别人手淫呢。他的夜生活才刚刚开始。他转过身想对弗以伊大叫，可视线却一下子模糊起来。  
  
他们身边人山人海。他看到过他别的同伴的脸，可他已经说不清那是五分钟前还是两个小时前的事了。他甚至看到公白飞靠在吧台边，古费拉克的双臂搭在他身上。他丝毫没有想过，也丝毫没有在想那个他没有看到的人。不然把自己喝得烂醉还有什么意义？要是哪怕是那样，他的思绪还像是绕火堆打圈的飞蛾一样，围着同一个人旋转的话。  
  
不，不，他现在好极了——这家酒吧真棒，他一定得让爱潘妮知道蒙巴纳斯终于干了件像样的事。等明早一起床就去告诉她。  
  
“好了，你没事了，”他感觉一双力大无比的手臂将他抬起，接着他就被他的室友连拉带拽地拖走，再怎么抗议也没有用。  
  
就算出酒吧时他回头看了眼阳台，弗以伊也好心地对此一字不提。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
公白飞找到他时，伏特加已经喝得一滴不剩。这比之前那红红的东西味道好多了，安灼拉得和古费拉克好好谈谈，因为他一点也不知道该怎么给朋友选饮料。  
  
“你就一直在这儿喝酒？”  
  
“没有啊，”安灼拉慢吞吞地说，他感觉舌头怪怪的，“好吧，是。”  
  
有三个陌生人来和他搭过话，他隐约记得自己将他们推开。热安来过一次，博须埃和若李也在这儿呆了会儿，接着爱潘妮坐在他身边叽里呱啦地问他“你记得你的名字吗”，后来不知道什么时候马吕斯也凑过来问他是不是出了什么事。他能有什么事，他好得不得了，感觉自己轻飘飘的，什么烦恼也没有。  
  
“我们或许该走了，”有人在摇晃他的肩膀，“安灼拉？”  
  
“真不知道我们是怎么到这儿的，”他含糊地说。  
  
“坐车到的？”公白飞挑起眉试探性地回答。  
  
安灼拉对他挥了挥手。这和他说的一点关系也没有，他说的是——他说的是别的事。为什么公白飞皱起了眉？在安灼拉眼里，他可以洞悉一切，或许他是有一些事瞒着他，可是公白飞是他最好的朋友，他从来不需要安灼拉把什么事都明明白白地摆在他面前。  
  
“这不怪我，”他说。  
  
“当然不怪你，”公白飞轻声说，将他扶起来，“我们该走了。”  
  
“什么？不！”古费拉克不知道是从哪里冒了出来，不满地大叫了一声。他就像是一直躲在椅子底下等候行动命令一样，“这可是百年难遇的奇观！就像是彗星撞地球一样！喝醉了的安灼拉？可能要再过十年才能再见到一次了吧！”  
  
“我恨你，”安灼拉嘀咕。  
  
“你真是个糟透了的朋友，”公白飞说着，可安灼拉敢打包票他绝对一脸坏笑。等这事过去之后他一定得找他算账。  
  
以后再说吧，现在他一门心思都在怎么喘气上面，他的喉咙里像是有什么东西在向上攀爬——他只是想要安静安静，而这时公白飞和古费拉克开始说话。  
  
“你跟着我来干嘛？”公白飞说。  
  
“来帮你把我们狂放不羁的失意诗人送回去啊，很显然。”古费拉克说。  
  
“喂，”他虚弱地抗议道。  
  
“我一个人能行，”公白飞一手扶住他的腰，安灼拉能感觉到他叹了口气，“你继续玩去吧。”  
  
“不，不，我是说真的，我很抱歉。”古费拉克突然变得异常急切，而安灼拉实在是不想看他继续挥手了，那只会让他的头更晕。“是我把他拽到这儿来的，我再怎么也得帮你把他拽回去。”  
  
谁也别想把我拽到任何地方去，他想说，可开口的时候却成了，“我觉得我要吐了。”他尽量体面地说。  
  
公白飞认真地打量了他一眼，“好吧，”停顿片刻后，他对古费拉克说。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“还需要点什么吗？”弗以伊问道，语气像是照顾生病的孩子睡觉的家长。  
  
他爱弗以伊，弗以伊最好了。他又要学习又要打工，还要负责买他们两人份的食物，格朗泰尔喝醉了也要靠他来照顾，而且哪怕格朗泰尔哭鼻子他也不会说什么。  
  
“好了，我懂的，”他感觉有只手为他把头发从眼里掸出去，“你一个人没事吧？”  
  
弗以伊的眼神关切得让他无法承受，于是他闭上眼，却看见了另一双蓝色的眼睛。他的心像是突然被什么亮堂堂的东西填满了，却又隐隐作痛，这个世界一下子回归了正常。  
  
“嗯，”他谎称道，然后渐渐入睡。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
酒吧的厕所铺的是暗色的瓷砖。他身后的门关上了，公白飞将他扶住。门外人来人往，他的视野里全是攒动的人头，越往外走人越多，逼迫得他喘不过气，什么也看不清楚。然而，就在这时，他感觉身边冷飕飕的，有一只手缠在他的腰上，还有两只扶着他的肩膀，引导着他往人群稀薄的地方走去。他进了车，过了一会儿又下了车，接着上了电梯，然后出了电梯。他感觉自己才刚刚离开酒吧，才刚刚和格朗泰尔说过话——时间真是不知不觉就溜走了。现在他又进了厕所，这次是他熟悉的——那张地毯他见过，可是他现在干的事却一点也不熟悉。  
  
有人在他的背上安抚地画着圈，还有人坐在水槽上轻声坏笑。  
  
他一个不稳双膝着地摔了下去，过了两秒钟（还是两个小时来着？），他碎碎念着，“我恨你。”  
  
“得了吧，Enj，”古费拉克尖起嗓子，高兴得脸都笑歪了，“这是男孩成长必经的时刻。”  
  
“至少你没干什么丢人现眼的事，”公白飞对他耳语。  
  
这已经够丢人现眼了，他心里想。他从不会这样。他总是大局在握，每次他都滴酒不沾，负责开车送别人回家，从不会为喝酒或是聚会迷了心智。他不知道是哪里出了差错。  
  
他脑子里突然闪过一个念头，接着大叫出声，“拜托了，千万别让格朗泰尔知道。”  
  
“你要剥夺他知道这个的权利？别那么残忍！”  
  
“没人会把这事告诉任何人，”公白飞严厉地说。安灼拉从没觉得自己那么爱他。“别板着个脸了，把他扶住，我去倒杯水再把他的睡衣拿来。”  
  
公白飞起身，古费拉克一个蹭身蹦到他的身边，盘着腿坐在地上。  
  
“你够幸运了，大家都忙着自己丢人现眼，没心思来看你喝多了出洋相。巴阿雷和人打起来了，过了一会儿我又看到热安身子贴在那个人身上。记得之后提醒我去问问到底是怎么回事。”  
  
安灼拉皱起眉，头靠在冰凉的陶瓷上，“你听起来似乎很开心，考虑到那是热安。”  
  
“噢，是的，”古费拉克吞吞吐吐地说，“为了团队和谐，我只能让自己坚强一点。”  
  
“我从没发觉过你对他的感情。”他承认道。  
  
“这有什么好奇怪的，”古费拉克说，“你甚至发觉不了别人对你的感情，”话一出口他就倒吸一口冷气。  
  
安灼拉眨了眨眼。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我开玩笑的，”他笑了一声，“随便说说罢了，很明显——”他揉了揉安灼拉的头发，一只手在他眼前晃悠，“这绝不是你想的什么‘弗洛伊德式失言’[1]。”  
  
“百分之九十的时间我都不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“我就是这样，一个行走的谜团。”古费拉克神秘兮兮地说。  
  
这时公白飞回来了，他们将安灼拉带到温暖的床上。安灼拉将之前的对话忘得一干二净，头刚刚沾到枕头就进入了梦乡。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
第二天醒来是星期六，这正合格朗泰尔的心意。  
  
虽然他们这个小团体总是形影不离、相互依赖到病态的地步，但他们也有各自的生活。周一到周五，他们齐聚在咖啡馆里，不过到了周末，就根据具体情况二三成群地分开活动，而剩下的人也没必要非得呆在一起。这样要是他从地球表面消失一两天也不会让人觉得奇怪。他有计划，棒极了的计划，那就是游遍附近每个乱糟糟的酒吧，与酒精和公厕性爱狂欢，最终以周而复始、一次比一次恶劣的自我憎恨结束。  
  
他伸了个懒腰。房间里现在很亮堂，阳光从白色的窗帘里透进来，看上去今天似乎天气不错，不过他倒更喜欢阴雨绵绵的坏天气。他依稀之中想起弗以伊昨晚来过，他身上盖着的被子、脱掉的裤子也可以证明这一点。他感觉胃里被挖出一个洞，一种似曾相识的恶心感向他席卷而来。昨夜发生的大多数事都被他晕乎乎地抛在脑后了，而他想要忘记的那部分却在他脑子里扎了根。关于安灼拉的记忆总是对酒精免疫。  
  
他本来打算到了正午再起床，可是他的手机（一定是弗以伊帮他放在床头柜上的）却无情地显示现在已经下午两点三十七了。他得喝一杯，还得再找点东西吃。  
  
格朗泰尔拖着步子迈进厨房，倒了半杯冰咖啡，又往杯子里倒威士忌直到把整个杯子填满，接着慢吞吞地走回客厅。  
  
“早上好，大帅哥，”弗以伊向他问好。  
  
格朗泰尔在他身边坐下——那是之前安灼拉坐过的位置。弗以伊正一边看电视一边吃午餐，就像每个正常人会做的那样。格朗泰尔喝了一大口他刚刚调制的难闻的东西，低声地说，“谢了。”今天起床的他格外讨厌自己，比以往的程度还甚。  
  
“多大点事，”弗以伊随口一应。  
  
电视上正放映着他没看过的警匪剧。弗以伊咬了一口他手里那个巨大的三明治，格朗泰尔很确定他一定让店员把能夹的东西都给夹进去了。他不记得上次买食物是什么时候，不过他酒的存货倒一直充足。  
  
“今天有什么大计划吗？”  
  
“今天……已经过去了一大半了，”弗以伊指出，“不过，是的。”  
  
“噢？你要去约会？”  
  
“要是和巴阿雷也算的话。”  
  
“但愿不算吧，”格朗泰尔苦叹一声，“你们要去哪儿？”  
  
“一场时装秀。”  
  
他愣了愣，“什么？”  
  
“他在和一个模特约会。”  
  
“天哪，我到底睡了多久？”  
  
“也说不上是约会。他们是昨天认识的。柯赛特碰见个认识的姑娘，好像是以前为某个设计师打工的时候结识的，我也不知道，没怎么认真听。我接着说吧，她很喜欢巴阿雷的背心，说他的时尚口味超群，”弗以伊哼了哼鼻，“之后我再看到他的时候，他就忙得脱不了身了。今天早上他给我发了条短信，哦，顺便一说，你也被邀请了。”  
  
“我还是打算享受享受我的宿醉，”他撒谎道。这样更容易，他以前也这么干过，不然他们会担心的，格朗泰尔没法承受让他们担心。“你是不是也钓到个模特？”  
  
“没有，不过希望今天可以，祝我好运吧。”弗以伊举起杯子，作出祝酒的姿势。  
  
格朗泰尔笑道，“我隐隐感觉这有点无礼，别让安灼拉听到你——”他停了下来；那个名字像是有魔咒，让他发不出声音。  
  
“R？”  
  
“没事，”他再次撒谎，“习惯了，别提这个。跟我说说除了我之外还有谁发了酒疯。”  
  
“这个嘛，昨晚的巨星是热安，”弗以伊开始述说，格朗泰尔无比感激他能让自己分一分心。  
  
弗以伊吃完了午饭，又逼着他吃完了早饭，不顾格朗泰尔的反对帮他洗完了碗（“你都把公寓打扫干净了，这点事没什么。”），过了没一会儿就离开了。  
  
他环顾了一圈公寓，没什么需要收拾的。他不想画画，不想看书，甚至不想听音乐，于是又一头栽在床上，告诉自己不要再想那些事。他的决心维持了整整一分钟——然后他又开始想了。现在他不是在醉意里走马观花，而是主动地搜寻昨天晚上每一丝回忆，细致入微到让他痛苦难忍。他回放着他的每一个字、每一个表情，像是自虐狂一样解读安灼拉的语气，试图在每一句话里搜刮出更多层次的轻蔑；他一遍遍地重复，责怪自己一喝醉就犯傻，着了迷般地想着他是怎样毁了安灼拉过去几天给他的清净（要是那算得上的话）；过了一会儿，他起床去到冰箱前，从里面拿出点绝对不是食物的东西。  
  
安灼拉在尝试，他心里想着。这不怪他，是格朗泰尔自己没法承受在清醒的状态下面对他，是格朗泰尔自己只要体内没有酒精就一看到他嘴都张不开，也是格朗泰尔自己在给安灼拉看他画像的那天靠酒精的麻痹入睡，没别的原因，就因为一呆在安灼拉身边他就觉得自己像是被榨干了一样。  
  
所以他想，反正也不会更糟了，于是发了条短信。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“现在是星期六，安灼拉，我们能做的都做了，没人会在周末的时候来和我们讨论集会的事。”  
  
他板着脸。公白飞的话很有道理，可他还是闲不下来：他一醒来就忙着给下学期安排了三次大计划，除此之外还统筹好了九月份纪念马白夫的游行。古费拉克噘着嘴抱怨他连宿醉都和正常人不是一个反应。  
  
他说得不对——他现在感觉糟极了。醒来之后他只吃了点吐司，午饭就喝了一碗没什么味道的汤，而且觉得自己还要过好一阵才能好起来。然而，新的早晨仍给了他的大脑新的活力。安灼拉只是粗粗检讨了一下自己昨天白痴的行为，就决定把这事抛在脑后。没错，昨晚以伏在马桶上收场的确是件让人难堪的事，但是——只要古费拉克能不辜负他的信任，把他的嘴闭得牢牢的——他也没什么能做的事了，所以现在再多想也无济于事。  
  
他一早上起来便意志坚决、全神贯注，觉得自己头脑清醒，胃被清空后整个人都轻了许多。古费拉克昨天在沙发上留宿，所以安灼拉有机会和他的两个朋友集思广益，寻找解决问题的方法。这个星期六效率很高，他觉得自己又回到了正常状态。到了下午两点，他甚至不敢相信那个喝酒喝到吐的人是他自己。  
  
“我们得离开这地方，”古费拉克交叉着腿坐在咖啡桌上提议。他面向安灼拉和公白飞，不耐烦地摆着手。“星期六工作会造成身体不适的，你知道，这是科学证明了的。”  
  
“事实上……”公白飞说。  
  
“好吧，那就是事实证明了的。”  
  
“那就发生过一次，而且我相信那只是因为你吃了什么过期的东西。”  
  
“可这说法仍然成立！我们可以去卢森堡公园，看看那儿的人，和狗一起玩玩，与大自然来个亲密接触。我们还可以尝尝那儿的热狗——你知道吧，就是那种夹了洋葱、酸黄瓜和蛋黄酱的——你没事吧，Enj？”  
  
他长叹口气。  
  
“那安灼拉就算了，”古费拉克的情绪异常兴奋。安灼拉对他瞪了瞪眼，可他没注意到。“不如就你和我吧，Ferre，你觉得怎么样？我还能教你骑自行车！”  
  
“我知道怎么骑自行车，”公白飞语气平静，但面带笑意，“你确定不想去？”  
  
“算了吧，”安灼拉说，“我还想再工作一会儿。”  
  
古费拉克鼓着腮帮子，“你绝对活不过三十岁。”公白飞拍了拍他的肩膀，一脸严肃地看着他，“休息一会儿吧，看看电影什么的。你现在在放假呢，歇一下又不会怎样。”  
  
安灼拉点头，虽然他们三个都知道他打开电视只会看新闻，并不会听取他们的建议。他起先是在浏览几百篇存了待读的文章，然后停下来把公寓里里外外打扫了一遍——自他们交完期末论文后还从没做过大扫除。他正觉得干劲十足、精力百倍，便听到手机响了起来，那条新信息像是尖刺扎破气球一般打破了他的平静。  
  
R[3:23:46]：「抱歉」  
  
他死盯着屏幕。抱歉，就一个“抱歉”，没有别的，没有解释。这让他怎么回复？他生气地看着那条信息——继续阅读是没戏的了，他现在不可能集中得了精力。换做从前他总能不受格朗泰尔行为的影响，哪怕有时他的所作所为让他恼怒到自己都不敢相信的地步。他一边深呼吸，一边在公寓里走来走去，心烦意乱地想着该怎么回复。“你让我很迷茫”和“这让我很心烦”都是不可能的选项。  
  
对于昨晚发生的事，他内心的歉意一直挥之不去，这不仅是因为那天晚上他们沦落到的局面，也是因为他感觉失去了些什么很重要的东西。星期四那天格朗泰尔尝试了和他缓和关系。也许他在生气安灼拉因为一条连邀请都算不上的短信就不请自来，也许他不高兴安灼拉逼他给自己看素描，也许——这一条安灼拉倒是很确定——他不该提到喝酒的事。并不是他有意引战，只是根据过往的例子，格朗泰尔有理由这么认为。他意识到他也该感到抱歉。  
  
他本可以用一条短信就说清楚。  
  
然而，他却不自觉地向门口走去，又倒回来了几次，最后终于拿起一件薄外套走到了太阳底下：今天天气晴朗，他绕着不必要的原路走向格朗泰尔的住处，没有缘由地沿着河畔走了好长一阵才进入圣日耳曼大道，之后他到达了一条窄小的街道，再往里走就是格朗泰尔所住的那条还要更窄的小巷。在那里，三层高的楼房相向而立，零星的店铺墙上布满了涂鸦。  
  
现在，他就站在格朗泰尔住的那栋楼前，踯躅许久也不敢按响门铃。他又不是没去过朋友家串门，他心里想着，这没什么大不了的。现在这样太荒谬了。他有足够好的理由来这儿：面对面的道歉才够礼貌。他只是想解决矛盾，做成年人该做的事。他打算见到格朗泰尔时就这么说。  
  
按响门铃之后他才想起来弗以伊可能在家，更重要的是格朗泰尔可能不在家。他听见格朗泰尔困倦沙哑的声音时，身子往后退了一步。  
  
“喂？”  
  
“是我，嗯……安灼拉。我能上来吗？”  
  
时间像是过了八百年，他终于听见格朗泰尔轻声一嗯。铁门轰鸣着打开。  
  
上楼之后，他看见格朗泰尔站在公寓门口等着他。他浑身上下都乱糟糟的，穿着昨天那件宽松的衬衫和一条灰色的长运动裤，像是刚刚才醒过来。他的卷发凌乱地耷拉在眼前，看到安灼拉时的表情就像是刚刚在圣诞节被幽灵造访[2]一样。  
  
他清清喉咙，“我收到你的短信了。”  
  
“然后你的手机被抢了？”格朗泰尔脱口而出。  
  
“我正好在这附近。”  
  
这再明显不过是个谎言。虽然他住的地方离这里只有十五分钟不到的车程，他之前也从来没“在这附近”过；从上个星期四到现在，他来这里的次数比过去他们相识的三年还要多。  
  
格朗泰尔没有质疑，只是一脸目瞪口呆，像是在亲眼目睹奇观的上演，“你是真的……我是说……”  
  
他现在心灰意冷，气愤自己没办法说他想说的话，没办法干净利落地解决这个问题，就像他处理生活中别的事情一样。“听着，”他的呼吸急促，“我不该说那句话，我发誓我绝不是想引起争执，而且我真心希望我们不要每时每刻都那么针锋相对，毕竟，你知道大家有多讨厌我们这样，而且……我也不知道了，我只是觉得我们没必要一直那样，你说呢？”  
  
格朗泰尔咽了咽口水，“我一定是酒还没醒，”他说。这和他刚才说的话毫无关系。  
  
我也是，他心里暗想，开口的时候却说，“什么？”他等待着回应，可格朗泰尔似乎无心理睬他。事实上，他看上去像是轻微中了风。安灼拉觉得自己是蠢到无以复加了才会想到这里来。“我只是想说清楚。你好好想想吧——不愿意想也没什么。那就……下次再见。”  
  
他转过身，匆匆走下楼梯，喉咙里像是卡了什么东西。就在这时，格朗泰尔突然大叫了一声，声音大得整层楼的人肯定都听见了。  
  
“咖啡！”  
  
他急刹住脚步，差点脚下一滑——真的，格朗泰尔绝对不能再像那样做。  
  
“咖啡？”  
  
“我做了咖啡！”格朗泰尔跟着他走进长廊，站在离他几尺远的地方，不知为何上气不接下气的，“呃，我正打算做。要是你打算来点儿的话。弗以伊现在不在家。我这儿还有，呃，一些……吃的。应该……还有吧？”  
  
“有华夫饼吗？”他浅笑着问。  
  
“没了，不过还有焦糖——我可以给你加在咖啡里，就像星巴克卖的那种鬼东西——呃，或者……”他快速补充，“某个当地的……”他胡乱地比手画脚，“家庭式的……反资本主义的……咖啡店。还是女权主义者经营的。”  
  
他忍俊不禁；格朗泰尔不知为何看上去很狂躁。他并不打算呆太久，可是——可是每个人都爱在他耳边唠叨让他放松放松，所以要是他决定在这儿多逗留会儿，那也只是为了遵循公白飞的建议。  
  
“那行吧。”  
  
“噢，真的吗？那好。”格朗泰尔的手抚摩着头发，“进来吧。”  
  
接着，格朗泰尔絮絮叨叨地向他解释弗以伊的去向。安灼拉一直听着，直到走进客厅，映入眼帘的场景让他不自觉惊呼出声。  
  
“该死，”格朗泰尔轻叹。  
  
他看见一张巨大的画布，大概长四尺宽三尺，他记得上次来的时候那画布就在这儿，不过是被掩盖起来靠在墙边。现在这画布搁在画架上，将四周的空间占据无遗。哪怕他已经看过格朗泰尔的素描，他仍然没有对此做好心理准备。他现在明白了为什么他说那些素描都是未成品。  
  
“这是某节课要用的，”格朗泰尔弱弱地说。  
  
“什么课?”他问道，“上次没听你提过。”  
  
“关于艺术史实践的——我们要，呃，改编一幅画。”  
  
他对艺术不甚了解，那从不是他的领域，也不在他的兴趣范围内，可他能分辨出那样的笔触、那炫目而狂热的格调。“这是梵高对吧？”他没把握地问。格朗泰尔点头。“你管它叫什么？”  
  
“塞纳河上的星夜[3]，”格朗泰尔说出这个略有改动的题目，接着自嘲地笑了一声，“我知道，我知道。我想，我有什么本事来改编梵高啊？所以就交了别的东西。只是觉得我还是该把它画完，既然都开始了……拜托了，别再看了。”  
  
[3]梵高原作为《罗纳河上的星夜》。  
  
安灼拉却没法移开目光。画上画的是新桥一带的巴黎，前景是几条摆渡的小舟，还有几条正在河上漫行；整个城市被背景里的现代建筑的灯光点亮；河里星星和路灯的倒影用浓重明亮的笔墨呈现。整幅画看上去美极了。  
  
他甚至从没好奇过格朗泰尔大学在干些什么。他从没想过他得和别的人一样将大量时间花在期末上。写论文这种事和他所付出的心血相比简直不值一提。他回想着他曾经说过的话、做过的猜想，意识到格朗泰尔一定觉得他是个混蛋。  
  
“你为什么不交这幅？”他轻声问。  
  
格朗泰尔挠着后脑勺回答，“太浮夸了，”他喃喃，“我的意思是，梵高诶，开玩笑吧？”  
  
他不知道该怎么理解他的话——浮夸？明明那么美——于是他问，“那你最后画的什么？”  
  
到现在为止，他已经知道格朗泰尔心神不宁、甚至手足无措时是什么样子，可他从没见过他脸红得那么厉害，而且红得那么迅速。他的好奇心被点燃了。  
  
“和这个一样，浮夸至极的东西，”格朗泰尔支吾道。  
  
他想问、想看那幅画想得心痒，可是他还是攥紧拳头将问题吞了回去。他不能再逼迫格朗泰尔，不能再冒险越过更多的界线。  
  
他跟着格朗泰尔走进厨房，靠在门框边看格朗泰尔忙活。  
  
“所以……梵高？”  
  
“他怎么了？”  
  
“他是你最喜欢的画家？”  
  
格朗泰尔思考片刻，“应该是吧。不过这就像要你选一本你最喜欢的书一样，不可能做得到的。”  
  
“当然做得到，《共产党宣言》啊。”  
  
格朗泰尔拿着咖啡过滤器的手冻结了，“那是个……玩笑，”他带着猜测的语气慢吞吞地说。  
  
安灼拉白了他一眼，“是的。”  
  
格朗泰尔喷笑出声，“别尝试幽默了，噢我的上帝。”他一边打开咖啡机，一边止不住地笑。这是个大型的半专业咖啡机，他记得他在缪尚看到过，想必是米西切塔在咖啡店重修之后把这个送给了他。  
  
“你还是笑了。”安灼拉指出。  
  
“只是在笑你的玩笑开得有多烂，”他斜起一边嘴角，面带玩味地看了他一眼。安灼拉没想到的是，他又回到了之前的话题，“我爱梵高，不过这实在是难以抉择。光是十九世纪就能让你抓狂了——浪漫主义、印象主义、现实主义。我是说，每次运动都是人才辈出，你明白吧？而且千万别打开我古代艺术的话匣子。”  
  
“真的吗？”他由衷地感到惊奇。“你现在说话就像热安一样。我还以为你会是现代艺术的爱好者，你知道的，立体主义啊……”他马虎地比手势，“杜尚啊。”  
  
格朗泰尔扑闪着纤长的睫毛盯着他，“拜托了，别把立体主义和杜尚放在同一个句子里。”  
  
他投降似的举起手，“你知道我不了解艺术。就……感觉自己和艺术沾不上什么边，”他解释道，“我都从来没去过卢浮宫。”  
  
格朗泰尔猛地转身，咖啡粉末洒了一地。  
  
“你从来没，”他的声音破裂，眼神飘忽，“你从来没去过卢浮宫。”  
  
安灼拉耸肩。  
  
“我的天哪，”格朗泰尔轻呼，那语气像是刚刚看到安灼拉走进厨房扔了一堆人体部位在他脚边，“你是怎么做到的？以前上学的时候就没人把你拖到那儿去吗？”  
  
“小时候父母带我去过一次，可我只记得那儿里里外外全是人，之后就再也不想去了。有什么好去的？看复制品不就好了。”  
  
格朗泰尔打了个寒战。  
  
“这没什么大不了的，”他说，“而且还要排那么长的队。”  
  
“你都可以排队等一杯浓缩咖啡，安灼拉，就不能排队看看人类历史上最伟大的杰作——你笑什么？”  
  
“笑你生气了，”咖啡机气势汹汹地运作着，像是在响应格朗泰尔的愤怒，“角色互换一下挺有意思。”他打趣道。  
  
“从来没去过卢浮宫……”格朗泰尔一边喃喃自语，一边从水槽顶上的壁橱里拿出两个马克杯，“你在开玩笑吗？我绝对能改变你对复制品的看法，要是我带你去——”他的声音猝然停止。  
  
安灼拉长吁一口气。这一切像是发生过。  
  
“你去过几次？”他随意地问。  
  
“六次。”  
  
“不会觉得无聊吗？”  
  
“当然不会，可以看的太多了，”格朗泰尔有板有眼地说，“你没办法一次性看完。”  
  
他没有回头。安灼拉凝视着他娴熟地从咖啡机里抽出泡沫，拿起瓶子向一个杯子里挤了大量的焦糖，又往里面倒了点肉桂粉。  
  
“好吧，”他说。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我给你证明我错了的机会，要是你愿意的话。”  
  
格朗泰尔像是需要时间消化这个信息，“什么——真的？”  
  
“要是你是认真的。”  
  
“当然了，”格朗泰尔快速回答，把咖啡杯递给他。  
  
“那好。我们什么时候——噢，我的上帝，”咖啡刚一入口，那浓郁、温暖、丝滑的口感便将他俘获，他早先还觉得头昏脑涨，可现在这样的感觉正是他空无一物的胃所需要的，“这个，可以算是艺术品了。”  
  
“我好歹是个咖啡师，”格朗泰尔低垂着眼睛，一边喝咖啡一边含糊地回答，“你什么时候有空？”  
  
他好奇这件事在社交法则中是否有迹可循，甚至想不通这事在他自己的脑子应该如何界定。“你明天有事吗？”他问。没什么好多想的，这又不是什么大事。  
  
“没什么要紧的，”格朗泰尔说。他抿了口咖啡，咳了一声，“那儿九点开门。我可以去搞几张票，我认识个小子，他有熟人。”  
  
“你说得好像有专门倒卖博物馆门票的黑市一样。”  
  
“我可以告诉你，不过之后我就得杀了你，”格朗泰尔一本正经地回答。  
  
“或许我们俩都应该放弃幽默了，”他开玩笑地提议。格朗泰尔笑了一声。  
  
他多呆了一阵，离开的时候天色已经暗了。他努力让自己什么也不去想。不知道为什么，他几乎是一路慢跑着回的家，上楼梯时一次连跨两级；过了一会儿他终于上床，却又想起身去户外跑跑。他唯一知道的是，当他的意识开始朦胧时，他的视野里五彩缤纷——或鲜艳或暗沉的笔墨微微重叠，巧夺天工地相互交织，如同枝蔓一般温柔地将他的思想拥入怀中。  
 **译注**  
  
[1]弗洛伊德式失言：无意中口误泄漏了心事。  
  
[2]典故出自狄更斯的《圣诞颂歌》。自私的吝啬鬼克鲁奇在圣诞节被幽灵造访，冰冷的内心因回忆起过去的亲情与快乐而被感化。  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

 

**

  
  
他关上门，盯着安灼拉用过的马克杯，努力让自己不晕厥过去。  
  
他明天和安灼拉……有事情做，一次——见面。他绝对不能用……那个词，趁着那个想法刚冒出头他就立马把它扼杀在脑子里，一遍遍地提醒自己安灼拉不过是想用明天来丰富丰富文化底蕴，别无其他，而他不过是碰巧才跟着去。  
  
这没事，他什么事也没有。他从一个关系不错的助教那儿拿到了票，那个人与博物馆界颇有联系——他绝对不会在安灼拉面前提到“博物馆界”这个短语，因为凭他的异教徒作风，必定会甩他一个白眼。而现在他嘴角的笑意藏也藏不住，一边洗他和安灼拉用过的咖啡杯，一边神情恍惚地傻笑。水冷得像要结冰，可他一直到关掉水龙头都没注意到。他浑身发抖——他很好，他很开心，什么事都没有——安灼拉明天会来接他，他们俩会坐在同一辆车里——他把马克杯晾在一旁，仍然在发着抖。他必须得喝一杯。  
  
倒酒的时候他才意识到，他已经不记得自己什么时候不曾在口袋里装壶酒，每个小时拿出来喝一口，他意识到明天这可能会是个大问题。他深吸一口气。没事的，他一定会没事的，不过就是——大概要多久来着？一整个早上吧，应该是这样，他费了很大的气力才忍住没有立马给爱潘妮打电话把一切吐露给她。他迫切地想要听到她的声音，听她说让他对自己放手，也对安灼拉放手。因为他们俩都是白痴，不过白痴的方式不同罢了。可是话说回来，她为什么还愿意管他们那点破事？大概是因为那就和一口气灌下半瓶酒一样习惯成自然了吧，他心里想。他知道要是有必要的话，要是真的到了不得已的时候，他可以打给她。一想到这个他觉得呼吸更加平和了，也更能抵抗拿起手机的冲动。现在他坐在沙发上，呆呆地望着对面的墙，余光不自觉瞥到画布上的色彩。感觉自己心跳终于恢复正常后，他告诉自己别再心烦了。  
  
他不会打给爱潘妮。直觉告诉他，只要他对任何人开口，那种莫名吸引安灼拉走近他的神秘因子就会荡然无存。安灼拉没有告诉任何人。首先，要是有人知道这事，格朗泰尔早就该收到短信了，不过格朗泰尔觉得这大多还是因为安灼拉根本没这个心思提起这事，也不觉得这有什么好说的必要，或者不想让他们知道。这让他有点伤心，可是他明白：安灼拉干嘛要大肆宣传他和谁一起消磨光阴？最重要的是（他如同不安地扯动织布的线头一样反复提醒自己）——最重要的是，如果他说了什么，安灼拉一定会发现的——没有包得住火的纸，这一点他想都不愿去想。而在这之后，再也不会有夜晚的来访，再也听不到他听见他抖机灵时的大笑，再也听不到他喝着格朗泰尔为他做的咖啡时的惊呼赞叹，再也看不到他舔嘴唇上的焦糖酱……  
  
说来都奇了怪了，他之前的恐惧瞬间烟消云散，全被一阵让他喘不过气来的渴望取代。  
  
“够了，”他头埋进垫子里，可怜兮兮地虚叹，“别再想了。”  
  
前一秒他不是还害怕得快要抓狂吗？拜托，能不能让他回到那个时候？他明天就要去见安灼拉了，现在他不能那样想他。这样是不对的，格朗泰尔不能这么恶心——噢，又来了，他又想到安灼拉咬华夫饼时发出的声音，而那对他现在的情况一点帮助也没有。他得想点别的东西，与性欲一点扯不上关系的东西，就像堵住的马桶、堆成山的用过的纸巾或者马吕斯·彭眉胥——他苦叹一声，可接着他的苦叹又变成了别的声音。现在他身子靠着沙发，那是——那是安灼拉坐过的位置，而格朗泰尔就坐在他旁边。噢，操，操！这又不是之前没发生过，可每一次他都感觉那么糟糕，可是与此同时又好到不敢置信。他心里想着安灼拉的样子：他就这么靠在那里，颈部的曲线暴露无遗，他的嘴……他的舌头润湿他红润饱满的嘴唇——他根本没法抵抗，好在弗以伊不在家，格朗泰尔希望他别一开门看见自己一边想着安灼拉美到炫目的样子，一边敞着拉链躺在沙发上软绵绵地急声呻吟。他粗鲁地抽弄，上气不接下气——他近得伸手就能碰到，他近乎绝望地想着——安灼拉——他甘愿，噢，他甘愿做任何事——安灼拉，安灼拉，安灼拉……  
  
客厅里回荡着他粗声喘息的声音。他没事了，他不会有事的，只不过今夜又将是个不眠之夜。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“要出去？”公白飞从书本后面探出头来问。  
  
现在是春天，早晨的空气清新，暖意在窗口踌躇徘徊，像是还没决定今天该是怎样的天气。这个问题简单无疑，而安灼拉也该有个简单无疑的回答。  
  
“听你的建议，”他说，“出去走走。”他没什么要隐瞒的，所以又小声补道，“可能去博物馆逛逛。”  
  
“那挺好的，”公白飞说。  
  
他又没说谎，没理由觉得心虚。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“你是在一个人站街上傻笑吗？”一个熟悉的声音传来，格朗泰尔惊叫出声。  
  
事实真是这样。他在公寓楼前站了十二分钟（这绝不是说他着了魔似的查看手机），喝了足够多的酒——希望如此——能让他安稳度过一天。现在他试着忘记他有多紧张、多期待，同时又有多害怕——他不知道要是安灼拉真的出现，他该做些什么。他知道安灼拉会喜欢法国的绘画和雕塑的，可格朗泰尔却等不及想带他去参观参观希腊罗马时期的收藏，这让他不由得想到他们很可能要路过阿波罗画廊[1]——当然，就在这个时候安灼拉到了。  
  
安灼拉的头微微伸出窗外，看起来精神焕发。他昨晚一定睡了一场好觉，现在看上去状态极好。而他自己胸膛里那颗没出息的心跳得像是他刚跑完一百里一样。  
  
他摸了摸脸，像是在抚平并不存在的皱纹，微笑着轻声对安灼拉说，“想到点好玩的事，”然后上了车。  
  
这是他第四次呆在安灼拉的车里。有一次他已经不省人事，其他几次他都坐在后座，虽然尚且清醒，但仍然喝了够多的酒，足以惹怒安灼拉。这是他第一次坐在前排，第一次和安灼拉单独前往某个地方。他没法控制在他脑子里以光速胡乱纷飞的念头——安灼拉在学院门口、健身馆外或是他的公寓前等他，他一上车便给他一个吻，一路上时不时地亲热。这样的场景一直潜伏在他大脑深处，一有机会就冲破表面。他已经习惯让那些东西在大脑的某个角落暗自沸腾，让大脑的其他部分平安无事地运作；他让那些东西长久地留在那儿，那让他感觉温暖而熟悉。  
  
“所以，”一阵沉默之后，安灼拉开口，“你有什么计划吗？”  
  
“我当然有计划了，”他鼓起眼睛，“你以为我是怎样，从来没去过全世界最有名的博物馆？”安灼拉小声哼了一声。“那儿有四层楼，我们时间不够，所以我们得这么来，”他开始解释。  
  
说话很好，像这样没完没了地说话能让他分分心，而这正是他现在所需要的，起码这样他能忽略掉自己现在如坐针毡的感觉。要是不继续说话，他身上这件自信的伪装八成就得消失得影都找不到了。他怀疑安灼拉已经受够了他的唠叨，可他只是轻声应允，时不时地插几句话。格朗泰尔不知道该怎样理解这样反常的他。或许是他兴致好，于是决定赏格朗泰尔个脸吧；又或许是他心情糟，因为昨天回家清醒过来后苦苦想不出取消约定的理由，而现在也不想对格朗泰尔大吼大叫。这两种可能都让他焦头烂额，巴不得安灼拉现在是生气的。  
  
可是很明显，安灼拉没有生气。所以他继续说着，一直到他们抵达卢浮宫。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
他压根没办法打断格朗泰尔滔滔不绝的讲话。格朗泰尔爱话唠——这不是什么新鲜事，可是当他们进入展馆，一批艺术品迎面而来时，他意识到那和他往常的醉后胡吣截然不同——他并非是在夸夸其谈，而是言之有物地向他介绍。他神情专注，语言精确，那些话放在以前绝不像是从格朗泰尔嘴里说出来的。格朗泰尔当导游当得很周到，他对于自己什么都不用担心感到轻松。他们都是游客，但他很快意识到，格朗泰尔在这里如同找到了归宿。  
  
格朗泰尔他——他很聪明。安灼拉一直知道，可以前他的聪明总是裹着恶意，与他的思想势不两立；他那股聪明劲儿也体现在他令人不适、愤世嫉俗、消极阴暗的见解上：他反对安灼拉维护的每一个原则，总是用铅般沉重的事实压垮高昂的希望。可是在这里不是这样。格朗泰尔的身影穿梭在雕像丛之间，热情澎湃、笃定熟练地谈论艺术。他见多识广，历史、神话、人类学典故任他信手拈来，嘴上挂着自己从没听过的名言。(“啊！他们同舟共济，仿佛由同具血肉之躯承载！[2]”他喃喃自语。“谁？”他问。“没什么，继续走吧。”)他讲述着艺术家们的逸闻趣事，那语气就像是在酒吧里和朋友开玩笑一样；他向他解说绘画作品里的一笔一墨、雕像中的轮廓曲线，像是能从安灼拉没有的那面透镜里看到不一样的天地。事实的确如此，他虚心地学习。  
  
“这就是为什么绘画一文不值，这儿，看看这座雕像，”格朗泰尔说，“操，你甚至可以真切感觉到有风在撩她的裙子，你能想象比那更绝妙的事吗？”  
  
“可她没头，”他的语气直截了当，为的就是看看格朗泰尔愤然吸气的样子。  
  
“好吧，那就不好意思了，因为她是在一场地震后被发现的，那时她已经分裂成一百一十八块了，所以——”  
  
“你知道她被分裂成了多少块，”他挑起一只眉慢悠悠地说。  
  
格朗泰尔叉着手，“所以呢？”  
  
“你真无聊，”安灼拉面不改色地说，接着继续前行，听见格朗泰尔气急败坏地吸了口气。  
  
格朗泰尔说得停不下来，安灼拉发现他必须得竖起耳朵才能跟得上他信息量巨大的讲解，格朗泰尔很聪明——可是不仅如此，他还充满了热情。他不知道该怎么应对这样的他。  
  
当然，他也不是一言不发——他不知道怎么做到沉默。虽然他不懂艺术，可他也不是没受过教育的人。一路上，他的心里燃烧着成千上百的问题。格朗泰尔一个接着一个地回答他，于是他把问题提得越来越复杂，到后来都有点琐碎无聊了。他笑着看格朗泰尔一面发牢骚一面还是硬着头皮回答他。  
  
他时不时地发现些自己认识的东西。  
  
“《自由引导人民》，”他的身边人来人往，“我喜欢这幅。”  
  
格朗泰尔低着嗓子哼了一声，嘴里嘀咕着些什么类似于“我知道”之类的话，接着很长时间没有说话，静静地等他赏画。  
  
他们走过一间又一间的展馆。在不久之前，他已经忘记了时间的流逝。他以前也去过博物馆——这是肯定的——可是在这里他发现他以往的参观习惯不管用了。格朗泰尔只给他几秒钟的时间，让他看看标签，就提醒他别想着把什么都看完，然后带着他往别处走去，从来没有迷过路。  
  
他发现他喜欢浪漫主义风格，还发现他们对佛兰德派的看法相驳，却在巴洛克和《蒙娜丽莎》上达成了共识。（“——有点被高估了？”“操，安灼拉，能不能小声点，其他人会用相机把我们打死的！”）他对于审美从无特别见解，但格朗泰尔仍然认真倾听他的想法，像是觉得他的想法和自己的一样有理有据。最开始，他觉得格朗泰尔不过是打趣他，因为，格朗泰尔怎么会有心思关心他的想法？他对于安灼拉的信仰从来只有挖苦罢了。可是这么长的时间里，他从没听他嘲讽过他的无知。他承认，他对格朗泰尔的了解或许连皮毛都算不上。于是他也放开了说话，没过多久，他看到橱窗里陈列的皇冠，开始义愤填膺地指责他们花了多少钱大兴土木，而与此同时有多少人活活饿死。格朗泰尔面带迟疑地瞟了他几眼。  
  
“怎么了？”他问。  
  
“你不觉得这很漂亮吗？”格朗泰尔张开双臂，像是想把整个画廊[3]揽入怀中，“我是说，当然了，这是有点巴洛克，可是……得了吧。”  
  
他们周围金碧辉煌，巨幅油画在天花板上俯瞰众人，墙上嵌满了高凸浮雕。这里的纸醉金迷和挥霍无度与他所信仰的一切背道而驰。  
  
“是这样没错，”格朗泰尔听完他的观点后说，“可这也……我是说，这是艺术。这能让……这是唯一能存活下来的东西，在人们都不在之后……你明白我说的。”他乱七八糟打着手势。这是他自到达这里后第一次见他说不出话。  
  
安灼拉皱起眉，“所以你认为就因为漂亮，这些东西就值得老百姓挨饿——”  
  
“不，”格朗泰尔急忙打断了他的话，“可是这些总不是毫无价值的，人们应该欣赏它们。”  
  
“接下来你就会想带我去看凡尔赛宫了。”他冷笑道。  
  
格朗泰尔挠动着后脑勺，目光闪躲，一言不发。考虑到就在刚才他还说得那么兴奋，他现在的沉默让人喘不过气。安灼拉后悔谈起这个话题。有些事情，他和格朗泰尔总是没法讨论。  
  
“接下来去哪儿？”他装作若无其事地问。  
  
“吃东西？”格朗泰尔声音沙哑。  
  
厅内的人摩肩接踵，他热得满头大汗。已经有两次，格朗泰尔走得太快，安灼拉差点在人群里找不出他来。所以当他看见格朗泰尔身体转向，他立马靠着本能抓住了他的手臂。格朗泰尔垂下眼，长长的睫毛打在脸颊上。安灼拉立马放开他的手。  
  
“别走丢了。”  
  
格朗泰尔的回答几乎被噪声淹没，“得了吧。”  
  
他们在一家咖啡厅落座，点完餐后便一言不语地吃饭。安灼拉静静地看着他：格朗泰尔看上去疲惫而不适，安灼拉心里升起一阵不可理喻的冲动，想要逼迫他好好吃饭——他看上去很不好，精神涣散地玩弄着手里的吸管，目光飘向远方，之前的兴奋劲儿荡然无存。他真后悔之前说了那些话。格朗泰尔空闲的那只手搭在桌子上，安灼拉注意到那只手正在微微颤抖。  
  
他的心像是压上了什么东西。  
  
格朗泰尔顺着他的目光一看，像是被什么东西烫了似的，立马把手从桌上撤了回来。“我们，呃，看得差不多了，”他匆匆地说。安灼拉能感觉到他的腿正在桌下抖动。  
  
突然之间，他觉得很生气。那种前所未有的情绪从他体内某个地方蔓延全身，攀上他的嗓子，让他如鲠在喉，像是要把他整个人淹没。他并不是对格朗泰尔生气，可他也说不清自己到底在气什么，只知道有什么东西出了错而他却无能为力。不知为什么，他发现他也在生他自己的气。  
  
格朗泰尔看向他的眼神谨慎而苦闷，像是在认真打量他。安灼拉没法捉摸透他的目光。  
  
“噢，”他咽了咽口水，终于开口，“好吧。我们该走了吗？”  
  
过了一会儿，他们到了博物馆外，格朗泰尔的动作看上去缚手缚脚，步子沉甸甸的，不时地挠挠自己的手臂和脖子。安灼拉知道他一定注意到了自己的目光。他们俩都心知肚明。  
  
他想说的话那么多，却全堵在了嗓子眼。  
  
“我可以捎你回家，”他主动提议。  
  
“什么？噢，不用了，我自己——我还要去别的地方。”格朗泰尔的目光闪躲。他不再多问。  
  
“格朗泰尔，”格朗泰尔就要转过身去时，他急声呼喊，“谢谢了。”这样一句话远远不够，而他接下来一天都会对这事耿耿于怀。  
  
格朗泰尔微微一笑，向后退了几步，对他举起手，“下次再见，”接着转过身，步伐轻快地离开。  
  
安灼拉一直看着他的身影消失在转角处，才走进车里，呆了很久才说服自己跟着他是个糟糕的主意。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
这没什么。他没什么。他早就预料到了，没什么好难过的。事实上，他还忍不住觉得有些安慰。  
  
他已经不再发抖了——六杯酒前他就解决了这个问题。  
  
听见手机铃响，他看都懒得看是谁就接起电话，“嗯哼。”  
  
短暂的停顿后，巴阿雷的声音从另一端传来，“嘿，在忙吗？”  
  
现在是下午四点，而他忙着在酒吧把自己灌得烂醉，“算忙吧。”  
  
“我们在你家里，”巴阿雷说，“我，弗以伊还有几个姑娘——是我们的姑娘，不是，你懂的，那种姑娘。”  
  
“明白了，真好。”有一件事他比撒谎更在行，那就是在说话的时候假装清醒。这对他来说再自然不过，他甚至觉得自己真的清醒了。  
  
“你要过来吗？我们可以等你。”  
  
“不用了，”他立刻回答，试着笑一声，可他知道那声音听起来一定很奇怪，“我这儿还有一会儿。你们好好玩吧。明天见。”  
  
“你确定——”  
  
他挂断了电话。  
  
还没等到一分钟，他的手机又响了。这次他看了看来电显示。巴阿雷一定是一挂电话就打给她了。他早该知道他骗不过巴阿雷的，那家伙见过太多次他喝醉是什么样。  
  
“Ponine……”他拖曳着声音回答。  
  
她的声音坚定有力，绝不拖泥带水，正如她一贯的那样，“你在哪儿？”  
  
“喝酒，”他说，因为他们一定已经知道了。  
  
“在哪儿？”  
  
“这很重要吗？我又没什么事，真的，”他听见她气鼓鼓地喘粗气的声音，迅速补充道，“所以就别担心了。”  
  
“发生了什么？”她直截了当地问。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“星期五的时候弗以伊得连拖带拽才能把你弄回家，现在你又在星期天下午喝酒了。”  
  
“我不一直那副德性吗？”他打趣地说，却听见电话那头传来一声叹息。  
  
“告诉我你在哪儿，不然我大街小巷地搜也要把你找出来。而且你很清楚，我一定能找到你的。我会让蒙巴纳斯载着我跑遍整个城市。”  
  
“操，行行好吧，”他苦叹一声，将玻璃杯重重砸向吧台，“我现在连酒都不能喝了吗？”  
  
他该知道爱潘妮并不会因为他语气凶狠就被吓倒，“如果是因为出了什么问题，那就不能。”她说。  
  
他笑了一声。他的生活全是问题，而且问题已经出了很久了。或许现在情况微微有所不同，可核心还是一样的。他现在正看着他的其中一个问题，而早些时候他正看着他另一个问题的眼睛。他不会对爱潘妮说这个，因为他从来都不需要。  
  
“要是我回家，你能不能就别再来骚扰我了？”  
  
他想要大醉一场，要是怕人不放心，他也可以找几个人陪他一起买醉。那样的话，他就得承受他们脸上的表情，感受他们的担心和同情，还得思考他们把多少感情浪费在了他的身上。那对他来说将是另一根尖刺，一次次地提醒他他的脑袋现在有多么混乱，要是继续这么混乱下去后果一定会很有趣。这就像是将手指伸进裂开的伤口里，就为了试探试探那会有多痛。  
  
“来我家，”爱潘妮说。她的语气不留分说，而他也不再抗拒。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“我们应该多在这里办办聚会，”他一进门就听见古费拉克说，“你们这地方是所有人里最好的了，而且这沙发还那——么软——”  
  
“你是被房东赶出来了吗？”安灼拉招呼都没打，一开口便说，“为什么你总是在这儿？”  
  
公白飞被他的爆发怔住了。古费拉克腿搭在他的膝盖上，半眯着眼打量着安灼拉。  
  
“你不是出去转悠了一圈吗？怎么现在还更神经质了？”  
  
“谁也别想在这儿办聚会！”他大叫着穿过客厅。  
  
“什么态度！”古费拉克对着他的背影怒喊。  
  
他关上卧室门，不到三十秒就收到了一条群发短信。  
  
Courf[2:23:56]：「今晚在安灼拉家聚会！他说了，记得带酒！还有棋牌游戏！」  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“我什么也不想说，”爱潘妮还没来得及开口他就抢先说。  
  
她挑起眉，“说得像我真愿意鸟你孤独的灵魂似的，你来这儿是听我说话的，”她一边说着，一边粗鲁地把他拽了进来。  
  
格朗泰尔笑了。这真是个绝妙的谎言——她是想让他感觉好点，至少别那么内疚或者困扰，而这对他还真有那么点管用，对此他自己也讨厌承认。他粗略地扫过一遍她的公寓：没有蒙巴纳斯的踪影。看来有时候小小的祈祷还是能生效的。  
  
爱潘妮把他拉进卧室。她的卧室和客厅由一堵薄薄的假墙隔开，客厅也能当个小型厨房用。他很惊奇一个人居然可以在这种腿都伸不开的地方生活，更让他惊奇的是，有一年的时间，爱潘妮都让她的妹妹阿兹玛睡在自己家的沙发上，直到她去上大学。她用她在一家公司实习的薪水承担了妹妹所有的费用。（她干的那些事是格朗泰尔绝对消受不了的，那些数字啊，生意啊，反正就是讲实际的人干的那些。）她和格朗泰尔对于打扫这事倒是英雄所见略同，不过她的房间还可以算得上是整洁。他们扑通一声倒在床上，格朗泰尔的身子抵着床头，双脚摆在正靠墙而坐的爱潘妮的膝盖上。  
  
“猜猜今天谁到这儿来了？”她开口道。  
  
“你男朋友？”  
  
“你的幽默感都给喝丢了吗？”她咬牙切齿，身子前倾轻轻扇了一下他的头。  
  
现在轮到他挑眉了，“不然你说该怎么叫他。”  
  
“蒙巴纳斯。而且，他不是我男朋友，你心里最清楚。回到之前的问题，是马吕斯，”她自问自答道。  
  
他眨了眨眼，“为什么？”  
  
“他给我发短信，请我待会儿和他还有柯赛特一起去看电影。我知道，你可以闭上你的嘴了——”  
  
这样笑笑感觉挺好的。格朗泰尔下次见面一定要好好待马吕斯，“你怎么说的？”  
  
“当然是说我去不了了，我就说我生病了。”  
  
“你可以说你和蒙巴纳斯出去了啊。”  
  
“哦，然后他就会邀请我们俩一起去，之后他们多半会提起这事，蒙巴纳斯就会知道我说了谎，”她哀叹一声，“到时候会没法收场的，所以我就直接说我生病了。然后呢，自然地，半小时之后他就来看我了。”  
  
“哇呜，”格朗泰尔说。他喜欢和爱潘妮呆在一起，虽然他们单相思的对象可以说是两个极端，不过他们都有折磨他们的小手段。“然后呢？”  
  
“然后，他似乎觉得我需要人陪陪！接下来你就知道马吕斯喜欢谈些什么了。”  
  
“你开玩笑吧。”  
  
“他整整说她说了二十分钟，”她发疯似的大笑起来，“还跟我说柯赛特有多么想和我当朋友，你敢相信吗？然后我就装作吃了药想睡觉，他就走了。”  
  
“嗯……”他低语着，“你的故事就这样？没多大意思嘛。”  
  
“噢？你还有更好的？”  
  
他不想谈到这个话题，于是他小心翼翼地说，“你不是说你已经对马吕斯没感觉了吗？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“你的原话是，‘就算他们明天就结婚我都不在意。’”  
  
爱潘妮拉长了脸嘀咕着，“我没想到你还记得。”  
  
格朗泰尔多么希望自己能够帮帮她，可是他又最清楚与自己的感情做抗争这种事，再多努力都是徒劳之举。然而，他仍希望她可以有所不同——他不希望她和自己一样。为什么会一样呢？他们俩是完全不同的人，爱潘妮很坚强。  
  
“我觉得吧，”他说，“你比你想象的要更喜欢蒙巴纳斯。”  
  
她笑了一声，“什么？”  
  
“我是认真的。你老是在说你们俩只是随随便便订了个协议，可是要是你对马吕斯放手，说不定会发现现实中的蒙巴纳斯比你梦里那个马吕斯还要好。”  
  
“这又是什么新花样？你现在一喝醉就变身弗洛伊德了吗？”  
  
他对她嘘了一声，轻轻踢了她一脚，“你喜欢上马吕斯时正处于人生很糟糕的阶段，而他对你很好，因为马吕斯对人总是这样，你看，他今天到你家来看你——”  
  
她的身子歪向一边，像一只章鱼一样抱住他的腿，“可他今天来看我真的很好。”  
  
“是这样没错，可是或许你还在依赖着那种被人照顾的感觉。你真的想要马吕斯吗？得了吧，认真想想，他现在已经把你逼疯了，就因为他迟钝得看不出来你爱他爱得有多深，之后他八成还要干一千多件别的事来逼疯你呢。”  
  
她坏坏地斜起嘴角，歪着脑袋看向他，“你真的有听到自己在说什么吗？”  
  
“我只是觉得，”他毫不退让地继续说，“你该对艾希礼放手了，斯佳丽。”  
  
“我成电影女主角了。”她畅快地舒了口气。  
  
“那不是重点。而且，你和蒙巴纳斯在一起挺好的，”他浮夸地打了个寒战，“真不敢相信这话是我说的。”  
  
“上次我和他一起出现在咖啡馆时你差点犯了冠心病。”  
  
“那时我以为他是个对你一点儿也不上心的无赖骗子。现在我只觉得他是个无赖骗子了。”  
  
她打了一下他的腿，“你给我推荐的就是这种男人？”  
  
“是啊，”他一边说着，一边抚摸她的头发，“因为你又不需要别人来照顾你。”  
  
他永远不会告诉她当她听到这句话时眼睛突然变得多么明亮。他们沉默了一会儿，各自想着自己的心事。终于，他听见爱潘妮低沉而格外温柔的声音，“你又是怎么回事？”  
  
他正在斟酌要不要把这事告诉她，就在这时，他们的手机同时响了。  
  
“搞什么——噢，该死，Courf。”她坐直身子，“我们还是不要去了。我们应该单独呆在这儿喝酒，好好思考一下我们的感情状况。”  
  
他们无可奈何地对看一眼。  
  
“我们的确该这么做，”他赞同道。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
他正想着不会有人星期六还往他们家跑，门就被轰然推开，声响大得窗户都震了起来。这门自然是不会上锁的，不然古费拉克就没办法想何时闯进来就何时闯进来了。  
  
“是谁说要带棋牌游戏来着？”博须埃大喊。  
  
古费拉克欢呼着说，“真是好兄弟，我就知道我信得过你。快坐下吧，嘿，切塔，你今晚真漂亮。”  
  
“她一直都那么漂亮，”若李对他摇了摇手指，“注意你的言辞。”  
  
米西切塔给了他一个吻以示奖励，又以朋友的方式吻了吻古费拉克，然后对着安灼拉皱起眉，“我特意调了班来这儿，他们向我保证过一定会很好玩的。怎么还有人拿着笔记本电脑来聚会？”  
  
“这聚会不是我办的，”安灼拉说。  
  
“我们当然知道，”三个刚到的人异口同声道。“不过，”米西切塔补充道，“反正事已至此，你倒不如把那玩意关上。”  
  
他照做了，因为你不能和一个为你煮咖啡的人闹矛盾。（特别是当那个人是米西切塔的时候）之后到达的是热安，他兴高采烈地对着所有人打招呼，告诉安灼拉办聚会真是个绝佳的主意，然后看到他脸上的表情哈哈大笑起来；之后他坐在地板上古费拉克和公白飞中间的位置，六个人把棋盘放在咖啡桌上开始玩起“妙探寻凶”。  
  
“我们不应该已经过了玩这个的年龄了吗？”他问。  
  
“噢，我真是太不好意思了，”古费拉克抑扬顿挫地说，讽刺之情溢于言表，“所有人，听着，安灼拉已经过了玩棋牌游戏的年龄了！快点，把我们的雪茄拿出来开始讨论房地产市场！”  
  
“在你眼中成年人就是这样的？”他问。  
  
“一会儿玩‘大富翁’的时候你休想逃掉，”古费拉克带着警告的语气说。不过就目前来说，安灼拉觉得就这么坐着看他们玩玩就够了。  
  
这样挺好的。虽然他怨声载道，但他也不知道今晚该干些什么，除了不停地想着那些他不太情愿去想的事。  
  
马吕斯和柯赛特来了，他们好像是特意看在安灼拉邀请的份上才改变了行程。他们俩坐在房间的另一侧，共用一张椅子。终于，弗以伊和巴阿雷满脸喜气地进了屋，围着桌子坐了下来。  
  
“从实招来，”热安质问他们。安灼拉并不知道他们有什么需要从实招来的，不过看上去他们俩一定过了个妙趣横生的周末。牌桌上笑声朗朗，还有人带了啤酒。接着有人告诉安灼拉——“作为聚会的主办者”——他理应为他们点些披萨才算是待客周到。  
  
一盘“妙探寻凶”宣告结束，公白飞成了最后的赢家，展现了他从未被人发掘过的侦探本领。接着，所有人都被要求去玩“大富翁”。（“对，安灼拉，你也必须参加。”）和往常一样，他竭力反抗，不过却被要求闭嘴，假装这是1991年。  
  
“为什么是1991年？”他问。  
  
“那时苏联解体，”古费拉克一脸严肃地解释，“有钱人横行霸道，资本主义的喽啰对你国政府的财产虎视眈眈，而你是唯一能拯救人民，让人民政府重返荣光的人。”  
  
“俄罗斯人想要的就是……”他前倾身子，看了看棋盘，“波尔多的亚维街？”  
  
“有点想象力好吗，”古费拉克说，“这是因为官方文件里只写了亚维街，这样就不会被那些共产党发现了。”  
  
“我们是在玩角色扮演吗？”若李的声音冒了出来，“我也想要个背景故事！”  
  
古费拉克接着给某个人编了个背景故事（柯赛特是个中国特工，博须埃和黑手党关系密切），大家的兴致愈发高涨，而他却在尽自己最大的努力忽略每次门打开时心里的抽搐。就在这时，门又开了，所有的头都转向门口：爱潘妮和格朗泰尔优哉游哉地走了进来，每个人手上都拿着两盒披萨。  
  
“孩子们好啊！”格朗泰尔大喊。他现在满脸通红，嘴角咧得老开，眼睛只和安灼拉的对接了一秒就转开了视线。“我们买了吃的回来啦！”  
  
“你们是不是一直在门口等着送外卖的来，这样你们就可以把披萨从他手里夺过来，假装所有功劳都是你们的了？”若李问。  
  
“你想太多了，我们没那么在乎。”爱潘妮说。  
  
“Ponine，你感觉好点了吗？”马吕斯立马问道。他和柯赛特移到了地板上，不过在和爱潘妮说话的时候两个人仍然亲昵得难分难舍。  
  
安灼拉的注意力不在那儿。格朗泰尔把披萨盒放在餐桌上，不知道为什么，安灼拉不自觉地开始跟随他的每一个动作。  
  
“有吃的！”不知是谁大叫了一声，接着所有人都涌向餐桌。哪怕他们就面对面地站在餐桌两侧，格朗泰尔仍然没有看他一眼。  
  
“我们差点以为你们不会来了！”大家重新落座后，热安一边将格朗泰尔拽到他旁边一边说。  
  
他在热安的另一侧坐下，听见格朗泰尔笑了一声。  
  
“反正都是喝酒嘛，在哪儿喝啥时候喝都一样，”热安身子一抖，格朗泰尔趁着这时候凑向他嘟嘟囔囔地亲他的脸颊。  
  
突然之间，他很想和格朗泰尔大吵一架，要不是因为就在这时爱潘妮一声尖叫让整个屋子都鸦雀无声，他的冷嘲热讽就要冲出舌尖了。  
  
“你怎么就不明白呢？我要一个字一个字地解释给你听吗？”  
  
她坐在呆若木鸡的马吕斯身边。而柯赛特正坐在马吕斯的膝盖上——安灼拉从没见过她那么不知所措。  
  
“爱潘妮，”她犹豫着开口。  
  
“不，别说了——我知道这不是你的错，好吧？我都知道的。不过我还知道，你没那么迟钝，所以至少你可以跟他谈谈——”  
  
她的声音带上了哭腔。格朗泰尔凑上前去用手挽住她的腰。  
  
“Ep，”他轻声唤着她。  
  
“我希望我们能成为朋友，”柯赛特说。  
  
他环顾四周，看着他的朋友们脸上关切的表情，意识到这又是另一件他从没注意到的事。不过爱潘妮的回答让他也明白了一切，“我不想和你当朋友。”  
  
所有人都倒吸一口气。很长时间，大家都一动不动，气氛格外凝重。终于，柯赛特点了点头。  
  
“我理解，”她静静地说。  
  
“Ponine，”马吕斯像是要喘不过气。  
  
可是爱潘妮没有看向他。她轻轻地甩开格朗泰尔的手，对着他的耳朵嘀咕了些什么，然后一言不发地离开了。门关上后，格朗泰尔低垂着头。  
  
终于，公白飞打破了紧张的气氛，“你们没事吧？”  
  
“没事的，谢谢了，”柯赛特轻声回答，然后转过身对着她的男朋友耳语了些什么话，马吕斯一下子脸色大变。  
  
趁着这个时候，格朗泰尔转过身装出一副兴奋的样子，“好啦！不如我们都忘掉之前的事怎么样？”  
  
大家都低声赞同，继续开始玩牌，每个人都试着找回之前聊天的内容，想把话题朝着更安全的方向转移。  
  
“她不会有事吧？”热安一度问格朗泰尔。这时博须埃正在和他女朋友为了一栋楼讨价还价。安灼拉不是有意偷听，可是他们就在他旁边，他没办法不听到。  
  
“我一会儿去她那儿看看，”格朗泰尔回答着，喝了一大口酒。这已经是他来这儿后喝的第四杯了。  
  
公白飞要离开几天去探望他的妈妈，大家也就七嘴八舌地讨论起来他们的回家计划（安灼拉保持沉默，马吕斯和格朗泰尔也是如此）、旅行计划（没人打算旅行——他们要不就是太穷，要不就是太忙，要不就是又穷又忙）。自然地，安灼拉也被问到了他的假期计划。  
  
“就呆在这儿，”他说，“事情太多走不开，”这并不是主要原因，不过也算不上是假话。  
  
“安灼拉连今天早上的时间都空不出来，”古费拉克笑称。他感觉自己浑身一冷。“他本来想出去放松放松，结果回来之后火气更大了。”  
  
周围笑声四起。他不知道这是自己的错觉，还是格朗泰尔的身子真的突然一僵。安灼拉从眼角的余光里瞥见他又倒了一杯酒喝了一大口。  
  
你该说点什么，一个声音在他大脑里轻语。可是他什么也没说，他不知道该做什么，像是亲眼见着什么东西垮塌却无法控制，而在那废墟之间就是他和格朗泰尔。  
  
有人在问他关于集会的事，他这才像是从一场不安的睡眠中惊醒一样，身子一震，“哦，挺好的，”他的语气渐渐亢奋起来，“Ferre和我正在和城里别的大学组织交谈，他们现在也很有斗志大干一场——全城各地会同时发起一系列的活动，既要表达对过去发生的暴力事件的哀悼，同时也——”  
  
格朗泰尔冷笑了一声。他比平时迟了那么短短一瞬才对格朗泰尔生气起来。这和他在博物馆时的心情截然不同，他忍不住地追问，一字一顿道，“你有什么话想说吗？”  
  
格朗泰尔低下头，有意不和他对视，“我为什么会有话想说？”  
  
他知道，他不该紧抓着这事不放，大家今晚不会想再来一次难看的场面。可是他一直在等着这一刻——格朗泰尔进门后连看都不愿多看他一眼，好像在今天之后安灼拉连让他点头打个招呼都配不上，好像他们的关系还和从前一样，好像他的努力全都白费了。安灼拉感觉自己卑微而受伤，从他嘴里说出的话连他自己都觉得冰冷。  
  
“你不是喝了酒之后总有话想说吗？”  
  
格朗泰尔终于慢慢地转过身，右手撑在沙发上。他眼圈泛红，嘴唇下撇，一脸嘲讽。你今天早上还对我笑了，安灼拉心里闪念而过。  
  
“不好意思，让你失望了，”格朗泰尔几乎是怒吼着，“我以为我已经说得很清楚我是怎么看待你的集会的了，不过要是你还想听一遍，我也愿意奉陪。”  
  
“Enj，”他身边有人说。是公白飞的声音。  
  
他的目光与格朗泰尔的不偏不倚地相接，怒火如同席卷而上的恶心感一样在他的体内蹿升。他几乎注意不到热安还在他们中间。  
  
“怎么了，安灼拉？”格朗泰尔不依不饶地问，“我倒很乐意让你火气再大点。”  
  
他身子一抖。刚才那句话将他们拽入一个只属于他们的空间，他们说的已不再是眼前的事。他清楚，格朗泰尔也清楚，可是他仍感觉他们不是在说同一门语言，好像他们之间注定有一条无法逾越的鸿沟。安灼拉起身，漫无方向地胡乱走了几步。  
  
“我不想这样，”他说。  
  
“噢，你现在还不想了？”格朗泰尔轻蔑地笑道，“以前从没看你打过退堂鼓啊。得了吧，是你自己先开始的。”他听见一阵喧嚷，格朗泰尔也站了起来，“下一次不如直接跟Courf说别请我来了，既然和我呆在一起就那么难熬——”  
  
“我没那么说过，”他喘着气说。  
  
和他呆在一起不难熬。安灼拉从今天的经历知道，甚至以前他就知道这点。然而，不知为什么，他们的关系甚至还不如从前。他不知道该怎样解读这两个截然不同的格朗泰尔，也不知道该怎么理清他带给安灼拉的种种情绪。他们似乎都会因为不同的场合变得完全不一样的人，这与他和别人的友情都不一样。他转过身，看着格朗泰尔，像是想用一个眼神将他的想法和迷惑输进他的脑子里。  
  
这当然没有奏效。格朗泰尔依然不愿让步，“噢？只是在我喝酒的时候对吧？其他人不也在喝酒。”  
  
“你现在已经醉了。”他厉声道。  
  
格朗泰尔深呼一口气，声音里满是恶意，“我现在什么样跟你有什么关系？”  
  
“你明天不是还要工作吗？”他问。这不是重点，这压根不是重点，可这是他能想到的第一句话。  
  
格朗泰尔哼了哼鼻，“谁不是呢，安灼拉——噢，等等，有人真不是。你还有比赚钱更要紧的事要做是吧？你可以把你拯救的这个世界打包起来寄回家就好了，哪怕你从来不回家看看。这样一定很舒服吧。”  
  
（周围还有其他人，他神情恍惚地想着。可是他们都不重要了，他们甚至没有在呼吸，他也没有。）  
  
“够了，”他警告道。  
  
“怎么？你可以想说什么就说什么，而我就不行吗？”  
  
他这时才意识到，这是他第一次看见格朗泰尔真真切切地生气。这是第一次，格朗泰尔丝毫没有抑制自己的怒气；这是第一次，他毫不遮拦地说出对安灼拉的真实看法。一想到这一点他便觉得头晕眼花，因为要是格朗泰尔到现在都一直掩藏着他的真实想法没有说，那他或许并不想知道他想的是什么。  
  
“我的钱从哪里来和你没关系，”他怒不可遏，“这和什么都没关系！”  
  
“或许吧，”格朗泰尔开始尖叫起来，“或许这关系大了去了，因为要是你也得省吃俭用地过日子，你就会知道正常人是怎么生活的了，这样的话，或许，你就真有机会像你宣称的那样帮助他们。可是你并不知道，我说得没错吧？你一点都不知道，所以你没有一点狗屁可能干成一丁点实际的——”  
  
“至少我在尝试帮助别人，”安灼拉大吼着反驳，“而你甚至帮不了你自己！”  
  
格朗泰尔像是被子弹打中一样深出一口气，缓缓地舔了舔唇，“噢？”  
  
安灼拉放开拳头，又重新合拢，指甲生咬进掌心里。要是他再靠近一点，他的手掌或许就落在格朗泰尔身上了。他想用力地摇晃他，弄清他，把他所有的真实想法都给抖出来。  
  
“你有异议？”他假装平静地问。  
  
格朗泰尔似乎被这句话惹得更加愤怒，他的呼吸开始急促，像是想冲上前来掐住安灼拉的脖子。他像是被气疯了。  
  
“那你明说吧，”格朗泰尔缓缓开口，“我究竟是需要什么帮助？”  
  
（他心里想，肯定会有人站出来制止这一切，制止他们俩的。可是没人开口。）  
  
“你需要我说出来吗？”他不敢置信地问，“你想让我说出来吗？”  
  
“嗯哼，”格朗泰尔像是经过思考才给出答复，就像他们现在是在随意聊天，然后有人问他要不要喝杯茶一样，“可以啊，为什么不呢？说吧。”  
  
“不，”他说。  
  
“不？”  
  
（必须结束了，他心里想。他知道该怎么做。虽然他不擅长人际关系，可他知道该怎么阻止对话，知道怎么让别人别再说下去。而现在他在生他身边每个人的气，因为没有一个人堵住他的嘴。）  
  
“你知道你自己是个什么，”他说，“难道你还懦弱到需要我来帮你承认？”  
  
格朗泰尔开始发抖——就像今天早些时候一样，可是他现在已经喝了足够的酒了。他突然恍悟过来格朗泰尔是因为他而发抖，也是因为他才那么愤怒，而除此之外还有别的什么快要因他而瓦解的东西。他感觉一阵眩晕。  
  
“不，”格朗泰尔轻声说着，绕过身边别的人走出公寓大门，一步也没有向他靠近。  
  
他还没看清是谁，就被人抓住手领进了卧室。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
他一路步行着回家。外面下着毛毛雨，天色越来越暗了。他推开大楼前门时，天空正被一堆毫无生趣的乌云裹挟，灰意一分分地加浓，最后慢慢变成了黑色。  
  
弗以伊没有跟上来。还好。他打开门，把钥匙插进门内侧的孔里，脱掉外套。他的手机里有四条未读短信，来自巴阿雷（「弗以伊说你想一个人呆着，要是有需要记得告诉我们」）、热安（「你还好吗？记得我们爱你！」）、爱潘妮（「我听说了。想让我过来吗？」）。让他意外的是还有一条是公白飞发的（「他说的不是你想的那个意思」）。他忽略掉最后一条，给其他人匆匆回了一条「我没事」，一路上被颜料盒和易拉罐磕磕绊绊着走进房间，把脱下的鞋踢到一个角落，坐在床边看着自己眼前的一团混乱。  
  
墙上的挂钩上挂着外套，衬衣和裤子堆在仅有的那把椅子上，三张画布抵着梳妆台——那东西已经用了很久了，就和这公寓里别的东西一样，租房子的时候就留在了里面。地板上堆得全是书，床底都快装不下了。墙上满是用透明胶贴的他喜欢的书里的摘抄、诗句或者朋友们的照片。床头柜上是他摊开的速写本，上面仍是安灼拉上次翻开的那页。  
  
他哭得像个孩子。  
  
这真蠢，他心里想，你又不是第一次知道。你一直清楚他早就看透你了，所有人都知道你是什么样，所以你到底在哭什么，有什么好奇怪的，你早就知道了啊，你已经做好准备了。可是他仍然没法承受。这是安灼拉第一次亲口说出来，以前他不过是时不时地牢骚几句“现在才几点你就喝了那么多”，或者在他大白天拿出酒瓶或者酒壶时不满地看他一眼。这是他第一次把格朗泰尔早就知道的事亲口说出来，而格朗泰尔立马就崩溃了。  
  
他在床上蜷缩成一团，等待自己的呼吸平静下来。他想用酒精来催眠，可是这一次他或许并不需要，因为他现在已经筋疲力尽，一方面觉得自己轻飘飘的，一方面又觉得像是灌了铅。他想要睡上个一百年，或者睡上一整个晚上——或许真会这么做，就今天晚上。  
  
一分钟后，他感觉他的后边口袋里传来一阵鸣响。  
  
他抖了抖，想着直接忽略掉。可是要是他们担心他怎么办？要是有人过来看他呢？他拿出手机，看了看屏幕。他感觉自己隐约已经想到了，在他心里某个角落仍然抓着这个念头不放。当然了，是他。当然了，他想，不管是什么他都会读，因为不管这让他多么心痛，只要是他给的，他都会照单全收。  
  
阿波罗[9:47:33]：「要是我过来，你会让我进屋吗？」  
  
他可以好好睡一觉，醒来之后就会好起来。可是现在他的血管开始轰鸣，脑子里像是有什么东西在横冲直撞——哪怕是现在，哪怕是在这么糟糕的一个晚上之后，他仍然会因为想到可以见到他而心跳失控。只有一个理由会让他回复一条一个字的短信——「别」——那就是他没法想象让安灼拉看到他现在这个样子，因为他知道，如果安灼拉出现，他一定会为他开门。  
  
他头埋进枕头，再次闭上眼睛。这样不好，他一边想着一边入睡。可是喝酒也不好，而陈习总是难改。  
  
  
 **译注**  
  
[1]阿波罗画廊：展出一些法国国王的珍宝和饰品，主要为路易十四时期。之所以叫阿波罗画廊，是因为法王路易十四号称“太阳王”。  
  
[2]这句话原用来形容俄瑞斯忑和皮拉得斯的关系。  
  
[3]即前文中提到的阿波罗画廊。


	5. Chapter 5

**

  
  
他睁开眼，倒吸一口气紧紧攫住被子。  
  
古费拉克伸展着腿，一只脚搭在另一只脚上边，坐在他床边的椅子上，交叉的手掌扶住膝盖。安灼拉不知道他在这儿看他睡觉看了多久。他对着安灼拉微微点头。  
  
“你在这儿呆多久了？”  
  
“几个小时吧。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我有话和你说。关于……”他胡乱地挥了挥手，“一些事。”  
  
他想着要不要干脆翻个身继续睡，可是这样的话古费拉克也不会就此罢休，而且虽然安灼拉不想谈他一定会谈的那件事，直接把这个话题躲过去也显得太虚伪了。所以他将被子推到一边，挺起身子，眨了眨眼睛试着从之前并不安稳的睡眠里清醒过来。  
  
“你就不能换个时候来和我说，”他嘟囔着，“我也不知道，比如说吃早餐的时候？像个正常的人类那样？”  
  
“不，必须得是现在。”  
  
古费拉克神情异常拘谨，他的沉默比起大声斥责更令人不安。他的头皮一阵发麻。  
  
“没出什么事吧？”他小心翼翼地问，“大家都……没事吧？”  
  
古费拉克愣了愣才反应过来，随意地挥了挥手，“哦，没事，别担心，”安灼拉松了口气。“我只是不想让Ferre在场。”  
  
安灼拉皱起眉，可是没有追问。他现在正睡意朦胧，难免说话语气有些莽撞，“到底有什么事？”  
  
“两件事，”古费拉克举起两只手指，笑了笑，像是不好意思提起这个话题，“首先，R。”  
  
“我知道，”他叹了口气。  
  
“我真不觉得你知道，”古费拉克驳回了他的话，眉毛在额头上十分生动地挑动。  
  
“我知道我过分了。”  
  
“那倒是，”古费拉克赞同道，“而且，等你道完歉后，”他的语气很肯定，像是确定安灼拉一定得那么做，“你真的需要控制下自己的脾气了。你不能一张口就说那些话。”  
  
他的目光顺着床单上的花纹游走，不愿看向古费拉克。昨晚的怒气虽已经掺上了悔意，但没有完全蒸发，消散不去的那部分仍让他一想到就眼前发晕。  
  
“为什么老是我需要控制脾气？”他声音里略带着苦涩，“你也听到他说的那些话了，他老是跟我说那种话，可是从来没人责怪过他的不是。”  
  
古费拉克清清喉咙，“我知道。只不过……相信我，你比他更能控制自己的，呃，反应。”  
  
他想要问为什么，想质问古费拉克格朗泰尔究竟有什么问题，究竟是对他有什么问题，可是这样是不厚道的做法。另外，就算古费拉克真的能洞悉格朗泰尔的内心，他也绝不会背叛格朗泰尔的信任。  
  
他才刚刚醒来，就又觉得累了。  
  
“要是他不想和我说话怎么办？”他努力让自己的话听不出情绪。  
  
古费拉克轻笑一声，微微挥了挥手，“他会原谅你的，从来都是这样。”  
  
这不是第一次，他得在一场激烈的争吵后向格朗泰尔道歉。可这是第一次，他在半夜给他发短信转弯抹角地请求他同意自己去见他。安灼拉不知道要怎么才能跟古费拉克解释清楚现在的状况，所以他只是点了点头。  
  
“好吧，我听你的。有什么建议吗？”  
  
“别像个混蛋一样。”  
  
“真有用，谢谢你。”  
  
这一次，古费拉克脸上露出了真心的笑容，可是当安灼拉问起第二件事是什么时，他的笑意全被苦涩取代。  
  
他的朋友瞟了一眼紧闭的门，凑向他压低声音说，“假设，”他缓缓开口，“假设我让Ferre相信了一些并不百分百属实的事情，你觉得他会有多生气？”  
  
安灼拉眨了眨眼，“你骗了公白飞？”  
  
“你就一定得这么说是吧？”古费拉克倒抽一口气，以手掩面，指缝之间传出带哭腔的哀叹，“不是我骗他，只是Ferre自己做了错误的猜想，而我没有好好纠正他。”  
  
现在时辰还太早，他思绪有些模糊，“你了解Ferre，”他说，“他不会生气的。”  
  
“真的吗？”古费拉克抬起头。  
  
“他只会觉得很失望，然后一句话也不说。”  
  
“你怎么就是这样一个人呢？”古费拉克沉着脸问。  
  
安灼拉对他淡淡一笑，“你知道我说的是事实。你为什么不跟他说实话呢？”  
  
“我觉得那样可以帮我——”古费拉克话到嘴边又咽了下去，发出了一声说不清是呻吟还是叹息的声音，“不重要了。你真的想知道吗？”他看上去有点诧异。  
  
“要是你愿意告诉我的话，”安灼拉谨慎地说，“没出什么事吧？”  
  
古费拉克笑道，“别让你那漂亮的小脑袋去担心这些事啦，我会想办法解决的。”  
  
“你好好解决吧，”安灼拉说，过了一会儿他还补道，“Courf？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你还不打算走吗？”  
  
他看见古费拉克的脸上重新露出熟悉的坏笑，觉得心里松了口气。“怎么了，Enj，别害羞嘛，让大家看看你睡衣底下是什么样。慢慢来，别让大家失望——”  
  
“你在这儿呆得越久，我就得越晚去跟格朗泰尔道歉。”  
  
“切，”古费拉克气鼓鼓地说，“你一点意思也没有。”  
  
他离开后，安灼拉又重新躺了回去，心里想着他究竟要怎样履行他的承诺。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
他不想以心情不佳为由请假，所以星期一早上格朗泰尔只比平时晚了十五分钟，就出现在了缪尚咖啡馆。  
  
“我知道，”坐在柜台后的米西切塔刚看见他，他便开口。店里顾客寥寥，他知道她一个人能应付得过来，可他一想到以前自己那么多次因为起不来床翘班就感觉歉意满满。“我这个月缺勤的次数可能比出勤的次数还多，我很抱歉，我保证我一定会补偿你的，现在我就——”  
  
他话还没说完，米西切塔已经从柜台后绕了出来，给了他一个大大的熊抱，完全不顾周围顾客的目光。他一下子说不出话。  
  
“你还好吗，亲爱的？”她对着他耳语。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己又要崩溃了。有些问题是人们问不得的，而“你还好吗”应该在那张清单的首位。他感觉如鲠在喉，用力地咽了咽口水，给了她一个蹩脚的假笑。  
  
“当然啦，别开玩笑了，”他轻声回答，在自己还没产生自己现在最想要的就是每天像这样被抱着的念头之前，把她的手推开。“好了好了，别像那样看着我了好吗？”  
  
她突然一脸凶煞，“他今天还没来过。要是他来的话，我一定给他脱咖啡因的咖啡，”她恶狠狠地说。  
  
他不想谈到安灼拉。昨天的事都是格朗泰尔的错，看着大家被迫站阵营只会让他感觉更糟。尽管安灼拉在这个咖啡馆里跟他说过很多狠话，可他比格朗泰尔更早认识他们的朋友，而格朗泰尔听说在他来之前安灼拉从没对人那么不留情面过。而且安灼拉不过是实话实话，格朗泰尔没有怪他的必要，再说了，是格朗泰尔刺激他把事实说出来的。他多希望他能让他们明白这一点，可是他知道他们一定会反对。有时候他都疑惑自己是怎么交到这么好的一群朋友。  
  
“那样也解决不了什么，”他柔声对她说，“不过我很感激。好了，让我去工作吧。”  
  
他接过她的班，来来往往的顾客和点单让他应接不暇。安灼拉一般在格朗泰尔换班前一个小时来拿他的晨间咖啡。有那么一瞬间，他心里怀抱着念想，思索着安灼拉会不会是为了见他推迟了行程。然而，随着早晨时间的渐渐流逝，他只能用威士忌来冲淡自己的失落，想着要是他的大脑能承认自己的失败无望，生活一定会美好许多。  
  
他没有课要上，所以只是在这儿兜兜转转，把米西切塔的班一块儿给值了。他高兴川流不息的顾客能让他分一分心。白天的缪尚忙碌而没有人情味，无数张没有见过的面孔出出入入，气氛和夜间截然不同。这里的后屋和前厅像是分属于两个宇宙。  
  
他知道每个人都有自己的工作、爱好或者别的什么计划，所以每当有人到他这来短短驻足他都会心生感动，他们虽然面上不说，可用意却十分明显：若李为他带来饼干（跟他唠叨要好好吃饭，说话说到一半就直接把饼干往他嘴里塞），公白飞和古费拉克一起来过（试着在既不提到那场争吵也不提到安灼拉的情况下侦查安灼拉有没有来过），还有巴阿雷（来问他想不想过会儿去健身房）。弗以伊今天早上还等他起床，格朗泰尔知道这肯定让他迟到了；爱潘妮每隔一个小时就给他发短信（她还在假装是她自己需要格朗泰尔的安慰，而不是反过来）。他们就像是合伙商量好的。他怀疑米西切塔一定提醒过他们他在这儿。他爱他们爱到没法用言语表达，可是一看到他们，他便只会想起之前发生的事，而现在他不愿意再去想安灼拉。事实上，他什么都不愿去想。  
  
趁着空闲的时候，他点开爱潘妮语气越发绝望的短信。  
  
Ep[5:13:49]：「蒙巴纳斯来了，问我为什么不高兴」  
  
Ep[5:14:23]：「现在只有他愿意理我了吗？？？什么操蛋的生活」  
  
「没人要把你踢出团队，」他发送。他们不会干那样的事，要真是那样，他肯定会知道的。她不停地发来短信解释为什么她现在不能再去咖啡馆了，所以当柯赛特和马吕斯走进来时，他立马指着他们说，“你们俩必须和爱潘妮谈谈。”  
  
他们的表情立马从之前的关切——操，他真庆幸自己成功地躲过了一次摆明了的情感拷问——转变成了严肃（柯赛特）和愁苦（马吕斯）。  
  
“上帝啊，格朗泰尔，你必须得帮帮我，”他一边说着，一边出神地挠他的脸。柯赛特正用手来回抚摸他的背，“我真的不知道该和她说什么，我从没想过要伤她的心。你相信我说的对吧？”  
  
“当然，”格朗泰尔说。他说的是实话，马吕斯人很好，可是他也太迟钝了，而他的迟钝给他的朋友带来了难以想象的痛苦。“你知道她为什么伤心了？”  
  
“嗯，”马吕斯脸红了。  
  
“我们谈过了，”柯赛特补充道。她仍然算是个新人，没怎么和大家说过话，可是柯赛特很难不让人喜欢，哪怕你有意地对她挑刺——爱潘妮曾这么说过。“我以前从没想过提这事，也许我该说的。”  
  
“说实话，我也不知道了。不过她现在觉得她不能再和大家呆一起了——”  
  
“什么？”马吕斯大喊，“这太荒谬了！”  
  
他微笑着说，“是啊。所以你得跟她说清楚，发条短信什么的。我不知道她现在想不想谈这事，不过你得告诉她，等她准备好了你愿意和她聊聊。”  
  
“好，我马上就去，”马吕斯摸索着手机匆匆地说。“谢谢了，R！我先去楼上。”他对柯赛特说，接着给了她一个轻轻的吻。  
  
他们俩甜蜜到让人无法直视，这让他感觉生不如死。他为她做了一杯香草味的甜饮，试着和她开开玩笑，“所以，你们来这么早就是专门为了见我吗？”  
  
“你在说什么啊？”她弯起嘴角，“现在都快六点了。格朗泰尔？你怎么了？”  
  
“操，”他嘘声道，接着大叫起来，“切塔！你在哪儿？”  
  
星期一晚上并不是开会的时间，但他不能冒这个险。要是大家逐渐到达，他一定会被拽进后屋去的，而他今天绝对做不到。他的胃已经开始抽搐，他需要——  
  
“你这是要逃跑吗？”柯赛特平静地问。  
  
“呃，”他咽了咽口水，脱了一半的围裙还挂在头上，“是？”  
  
“我能帮你守着，等切塔回来。她应该就在后面某个地方。”  
  
“你真的愿意？”她简直是天使，一个美丽的天使。他得告诉爱潘妮她们真该当朋友的，因为谁能不喜欢这个可爱的姑娘呢？“我真想亲你一口。等等，你会做咖啡吗？”  
  
“已经六点过两分哦。”她打趣地说。  
  
“玩得开心！”他一边笨手笨脚地把围裙从头上拽下来一边大喊。  
  
他上气不接下气地从后门跑了出去，左顾右看，像是被跟踪了一样。他看上去八成像是发了疯，踉踉跄跄地穿过一条条街，一路上不停自言自语。快要到家的时候，他开始觉得自己的恐慌来得毫无缘由，只能暗暗祈祷柯赛特和米西切塔别告诉他的朋友他一想到要见到他们拔起腿就逃了。他那群朋友多好啊，督促他吃饭确保他不会因为营养不良死掉，他们是他一生中最美好的馈赠，而他有时候正因为他们的好心没法和他们呆在一起。  
  
他的呼吸就快恢复正常了，就在这时他转过街角，看见一个穿着外套的人靠墙站着。当他意识到这个人长着金色的卷发和蓝色的眼睛时，他差点一个趔趄摔倒在地。  
  
他的胃部一阵绞痛，身体的反应就和每次看到眼前的景象时一样——渴望着更多，近乎绝望地想要将他留在身边。而就在这时他的记忆回潮，一时之间他什么都不管不顾，只想转身就跑，哪怕他面前这栋楼是他自己的公寓。然而，安灼拉已经看到了他。他两步向前，朝他走来，对他大喊，“等等！”  
  
他僵在原地。他还有别的选择吗？他心里想着，他还能做些什么，当安灼拉大声呼喊他的时候？  
  
他没有动，安灼拉朝他走来，嘴唇抿成一条线。  
  
他顿感精疲力尽，“你在这儿做什么？”  
  
“你认为呢？”安灼拉的语气并不带敌意，“我能上去吗？”  
  
他轻笑一声。他并不是故意的，可是安灼拉老是这样，说一些让他浮想联翩的话。每一次，这都让他心里一抽——他漫不经心地说他会到他家门口来接他，或者能不能跟着他上楼，那语气提醒着格朗泰尔对于安灼拉来说这一切都无关紧要。安灼拉不会因此而呼吸困难、浑身颤抖，也不会在大多数清醒的时刻都把格朗泰尔挂在心头。  
  
所以他笑了。安灼拉皱起眉，双手揣进口袋里。格朗泰尔想着他的手是不是攒成了拳头，就像昨晚一样；他想着他是不是又生气了，是不是正在努力控制自己，是不是就是因为这个他的声音才那么微弱，“格朗泰尔？”  
  
“嗯，”他说，“可以，来吧。”  
  
他头也不回地爬上他所住的三楼，但他能听见安灼拉跟在他后面的脚步声。每一次听到他外套沙沙作响，他都差一点脚下踏空。他手忙脚乱地打开门，钥匙都忘了拔，回过头就看见安灼拉正把钥匙取下放在钥匙架上。  
  
他突然意识到安灼拉看上去也很疲惫，就像是在他忙得焦头烂额的日子里，那时的他开会的时候浑身都是火气，因为他想做的事太多可时间却不够，最后，他的愤怒会渐渐退去，脸上每一处都只剩下疲惫的痕迹，而这时的格朗泰尔会目不转睛地盯着他，想象着让他那满是怒气的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上，叮嘱他好好睡觉。  
  
就在这时，安灼拉说，“我很抱歉，”他需要一点时间来理解他的话。  
  
“你很抱歉？”他重复。他感觉自己的手臂像是灌了铅，无力地耷拉在自己身体两侧，而这种感觉渐渐扩散开来，从他的皮肤一直深入到骨髓，最后压上他的心脏，“为什么？”  
  
“你在开玩笑？”安灼拉蹙着眉，看到格朗泰尔没有回答，用力咳了咳说，“我很抱歉昨天晚上说了那些话，我不该那样的，抱歉。”  
  
这是他说的第三次“抱歉”了，这也是他说的头三次。换做以前，他总是找借口兜圈子——我不该把争论上升到个人恩怨，格朗泰尔；或者，我希望我们能忘记昨晚发生的事——可是这次，这次绝不会有错。  
  
他的神态里看不出任何抗争的痕迹，甚至像是从来没抗争过。  
  
“那都是实话，”他呆呆地说。  
  
他真希望安灼拉能够转开视线，或者至少给他点头绪，让他明白为什么他的下巴那么僵直。   
  
“就算是这样，”安灼拉缓缓地说，“——而且那也不全是实话。我也没有权利说那些。”  
  
“天哪，”格朗泰尔无力地说，“是我先挑起的，该死，我都说了那么多混账话，我不——你现在来这儿做什么？我也该抱歉的，不管怎么说，我——”  
  
他话说到一半就停了下来，因为走廊里传来熟悉的声音。  
  
“你确定？”弗以伊说。  
  
“他看上去挺好的，”巴阿雷回答。他们的声音越来越近。  
  
一阵令人昏天黑地的恐慌向他席卷而来，接下来他只能依靠本能行事。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
格朗泰尔一只手关上身后的门，低下头看到自己另一只手正攫着他的手臂，立马松手。就在这时，客厅的门开了。失去了墙的阻隔后，他们朋友的声音比之前更加清晰。  
  
灯没有开。安灼拉对着几近黑暗的四周眨了眨眼，“你把我拉到这儿来干嘛？”  
  
“呃，”格朗泰尔支支吾吾，脸红成了一片。他们俩都放低了声音。这太可笑了。“我也不知道，我……慌了？”  
  
“你慌了，”他做着口型。  
  
格朗泰尔用手抚过头发，“他们一会儿就走了，有时他们去缪尚之前会来这儿呆会儿。怎么？”  
  
安灼拉终于听清了客厅里的对话。  
  
“你是认真的吗？你真的不觉得他过分了?”这是巴阿雷的声音。  
  
“当然了，可是，那是安灼拉啊，而且你也看到R是怎么挑衅他的了，”弗以伊回答，“要是他能管住自己，我也不觉得安灼拉会气成那样。”  
  
“噢我的天，”格朗泰尔轻声说，听起来就像是一个马上要被残忍谋杀的人发出的声音。“噢我的天，”他重复着，用手捂住脸，“这不是真的。”  
  
他自己的脸也在发烫。他从来没花时间想过他不在场时别人会怎么谈论他，不过很快他就理解了格朗泰尔的处境，并与他深有同感。  
  
“不过安灼拉有时的确挺残酷的，”巴阿雷说，“还记得他上次跟R说他不如干脆别来开会了吗？”  
  
“你开玩笑吧？我都不知道到底是谁更觉得难堪，他还是我们。”  
  
他们会心一笑。格朗泰尔呜咽了一声。  
  
“嘿，”弗以伊说，“若李说爱潘妮刚刚来和柯赛特两口子坐了会儿，这应该是个好兆头吧？”  
  
“希望如此吧，”巴阿雷说，“不过我们就少一出好戏看咯。”  
  
“别那么残忍，”弗以伊笑道。恐慌压得安灼拉喘不过气，与此同时他隐隐觉得有些不悦，“不过怎么还没看到Enj和R？躲起来了？”  
  
“两个人都躲起来了？有可能吧。”  
  
一个声音在他的大脑里轻声提醒他这一切有多么荒诞无稽。要是古费拉克知道这事，他倒不如转世投胎重活一次去。  
  
“我们要去吗？”弗以伊问。  
  
格朗泰尔长舒一口气，像是已经憋了好几分钟没呼吸了。接着巴阿雷说，“算了吧。”安灼拉听见一声哀鸣，他都不知道这是格朗泰尔发出的还是他自己。  
  
“要是他们都不去，就不会出什么事的，”巴阿雷说。“操，从什么时候起我们的生活都围着朋友那点破事转了？”  
  
“谁让最近烦心事一件接一件，而且，看来我们的生活是太丰富多彩了，”听上去弗以伊正在开冰箱，“要来点什么毒药？”  
  
“就啤酒吧，才星期一呢，别太野，”巴阿雷说，“你没什么计划吗？”  
  
“还得再看看。”一阵喧嚷声传来，接着他听见两个人一屁股沉坐在什么柔软的东西上的重响。“今天在演什么？”弗以伊问道，他们的声音和电视背景声交织在一起。  
  
格朗泰尔颤抖的双手从脸上移开。  
  
“你像是想起了什么战争的痛苦回忆似的。”  
  
格朗泰尔挑起眉，“那样就好了，”他模糊其词地回答，接着清了清喉咙，“他们现在都有约会对象，应该不会在这儿呆一晚上的对吧？”  
  
安灼拉耸肩，“应该不会吧。”  
  
他的右手刚刚抵上墙，就感觉自己手指碰到了什么粗糙的东西，立马把手收了回来。原来墙边抵靠着一张画布。  
  
这是格朗泰尔的房间。  
  
他转过身。这里乱得不成样，和他想象的一模一样——要是他曾经想象过格朗泰尔房间是什么样子的话。衣服和书本撒了一地，颜料和画笔塞在铅笔盒里，墙上贴着他不认识的人的照片，床头柜上放着本速写本，看上去就像他翻过的那本，床上被子也没有叠。  
  
这里充满了个人的生活气息。你的房间，他心里想，那是你能让别人进入的最私密的地方，只能让你的朋友进来，因为那里到处都是关于你的痕迹，每个角落都记载着你生活的点滴，他试着看清楚身边的一切，恨不得能够打开灯，这样他就能看清那些画作。然而，越发浓重的黑暗让这一切感觉更加亲密，他感觉自己像是进入了格朗泰尔心里的某个角落——格朗泰尔睡觉的时候在想什么呢？这个念头猝不及防地从他脑子里闪过，还没等他来得及细想就消失不见。  
  
“怎么了？”格朗泰尔又问了一次。  
  
“你是不是把所有东西都往这儿丢？”他问，“所以客厅里才那么干净？”  
  
“闭嘴，”格朗泰尔气鼓鼓地说。  
  
安灼拉笑了起来。一时之间，他们都一言不发地靠门而立，一片寂静之中只听得见电视的声音和他们朋友时不时的点评。  
  
格朗泰尔扭了扭身子，“你想要，呃，坐下来吗？该死，我马上收拾床，等我——”  
  
他飞快地行动起来，趁着这个时机合上速写本并把它塞到一本书下。安灼拉猜想他应该是想悄悄这么做，所以装作没看见，可是格朗泰尔这么做一定是有原因的——会不会那又是一张他的画像？  
  
格朗泰尔重新站到他身边，“现在可以了。”  
  
他小心翼翼地坐上床，没听见床嘎吱散架的声音，于是靠在墙上盘起双腿。  
  
格朗泰尔仍然站在房间中央。  
  
这可以说是他人生迄今最尴尬的场景了，一想到这个，他觉得他心脏现在杂乱无章的跳动也说得过去了。  
  
“你不能坐下来吗？”  
  
这不过是因为站这么远他们没法说话，他想着，而格朗泰尔一定也是这么想的。格朗泰尔在他身边坐下，床垫被压得一沉。接着他学着他的姿势，手盘在膝盖上。  
  
“我们还好吧？”安灼拉问，因为之前他们的对话被打断了，而他十分迫切地想要知道答案。  
  
格朗泰尔轻声一笑，“我们什么时候‘还好’过呢？”  
  
这是个好问题。他们已经认识快三年了，可是在起了争执后甚至没有什么“往日情分”可以“考虑”，这让他心里一酸。  
  
“我们这个周末就还好，”他说，“不是吗？”  
  
格朗泰尔舔了舔唇，“嗯。”  
  
这又是另一个他新发现的格朗泰尔的特点：他也可以一个字一个字往外面蹦，像是他在有意玩弄安灼拉，逼得安灼拉先开口，说一些自己都感觉浑身不自在的话，让安灼拉自己想办法去发展他们之间的——管他叫什么呢，算是友情吧。  
  
“这么说的话，”他追问，“我们还好吗？或者我们干脆认命，接受见到对方我们就会沦为自己最糟糕的模样这个事实？”  
  
这不是他的一贯作风。他总是相信别人，为什么他没法对他们俩有信心？  
  
格朗泰尔虽仍看起来有些谨慎，但神情却明亮了起来，脸上流露出安灼拉以前从未见过的复杂情绪。接着，他像是能读懂安灼拉的心一样说，“好吧，我们按你的方式来。”  
  
“那就好，”他说，“因为我还想请教下你关于艺术的事。”  
  
“噢？”格朗泰尔因这话题的转变怔了怔，露出的牙齿在黑暗中闪光，“我愿意尽我所能来教育大众。”他慷慨大方地说。  
  
他还没来得及多想就开始说起话来。虽然大多数时候他都觉得和格朗泰尔说话很困难，但有时候他又觉得那是轻而易举的事。他没有足够的经验判断这样的状况能否延续，可眼前他也只有继续说下去这一个法子了。他并没有告诉他这个周末让他对艺术产生了前所未有的浓厚兴趣，可是他一直谈论着他们参观过的作品，和格朗泰尔探讨他想起来以前读过的书，他得努力控制才能压低自己的声音，他害怕——也可能是希望——格朗泰尔已经看出来了。  
  
房间越来越昏暗，就在这时，格朗泰尔公寓对门楼亮起了灯。微弱的星光透过浅色的窗帘。他们的对话已经进行了很长时间，从人类文明的绮丽瑰宝谈到最平淡无奇的事物。  
  
“为什么会有人用白色的窗帘？”  
  
“我喜欢白色，”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“那不是重点，”他白了他一眼，“那样什么光都遮不住。要是你的窗帘连光都没法遮，拿来还有什么用？”  
  
“这样你的邻居就不会在你每次换衣服的时候欣赏到一场免费的脱衣舞表演？”  
  
“嗯……”他不置可否。  
  
“我就是为了让光透进来，”格朗泰尔解释道，“不然我就起不了床了。你的窗帘是什么颜色的？不，先别说，让我猜猜。”  
  
“其实是棕色的，”安灼拉得意洋洋地说。“没想到吧。你看，我的窗帘可以发挥他们该发挥的用处，因为我有个好东西，那个叫什么来着？噢，对了，闹钟。”  
  
“你可以关掉闹钟，”格朗泰尔头后仰抵着墙，一脸深沉地说。安灼拉看着他脖子的轮廓、他说话时肌肉不易察觉的颤动，“但是你关不掉太阳。”  
  
“白色的窗帘，”他喃喃自语，“真疯狂。”  
  
他们很长时间没有说话，只是听着外边模模糊糊的不知道是什么游戏的旁白和他们朋友时不时的说话。  
  
接着安灼拉脱口而出，“我们得谈谈。”  
  
格朗泰尔转过头，斜着嘴唇看向他，“我们不是一直在谈吗？”  
  
“关于你喝酒的事。”他阐明道。  
  
格朗泰尔身子僵直，眼睛在黑暗里突然显得格外年轻。他叹了口气，那声音无比柔软，像是从某个地方钻进了安灼拉的肋骨。  
  
“认真的？”  
  
他不知道为什么自己突然变得很坚定，或许是因为格朗泰尔的表情像是要绷不住了。不过他仍然毫不退让，“这样我们就不会吵架了。”  
  
“我相信我们总有机会吵架的，”格朗泰尔说。他直直地盯着他的眼睛。“安灼拉。”他的名字从他口中说出，如同一句恳求。  
  
“你说得没错，”他把那些在他内心噬咬已久的话语一个字一个字地吐出，“我常常不懂别人。我也不懂你。要是我能……懂的话，一切会容易很多。”  
  
“懂我？”格朗泰尔结巴着说。  
  
“是的，”他已经太多次地想问，自从格朗泰尔吊儿郎当地闯进会议，自从他意识到这个新来的愤世嫉俗者已经嗜酒成性，“你为什么这么做？”  
  
格朗泰尔拱起膝盖，气息颤抖。然而，他没想到他真的支支吾吾地回答起来，“不是每个人都清楚自己在做什么，安灼拉。我想我从来都不清楚。我也不知道怎么回事，当我意识到的时候，已经刹不住车了。”他叹了口气，“这就是我的本性。”  
  
“你有试过戒掉吗？”  
  
格朗泰尔点头，“试过几次吧，”他说。电视机的声音已经沦为背景，于他来说那就像另一个世界的东西。格朗泰尔自嘲地笑了笑，“感觉不是很好玩，于是就放弃了。”  
  
他需要时间来消化这个。“你是说你——”他瞪大眼睛，““你怎么能一下子完全断掉，你在开玩笑吗？”可是格朗泰尔一点也不像开玩笑的样子。他感觉胸腔一闷，喘不过气，“这是什么时候的事？你和别人说过吗？”  
  
“没，”格朗泰尔简单地回答。而他把这件事告诉了安灼拉——他不知道自己该如何应对这个事实。  
  
“你应该循序渐进地来，”他用气息说话，试着在不抬高音量的情况下让自己的话听起来笃定有力，“每周减掉一半的量，这样一周一周地来，离酒吧远点，找几个人当支援。”  
  
“你什么时候成专家了？”格朗泰尔眯起眼。  
  
“我查过，”他说。  
  
“你查过，”格朗泰尔重复道。  
  
接下来很长一段时间都没有人说话。  
  
然后，“为什么？”  
  
“你觉得呢？”  
  
夜色已经深了，他没办法看清格朗泰尔的表情，猜不到他在想什么。  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“我也不知道，有一阵了吧，”安灼拉说，“我本来没打算说的，要是你在纳闷的话。我没打算逼你做任何事，我只是想说，如果你有这个想法，你应该用明智一点的方法。”  
  
他一口气把话全部说了出来，舌头都快打了结。他听见格朗泰尔在自己身边急促的呼吸声。  
  
“不错的建议，”几分钟后，格朗泰尔说，接着不安地笑了一声，“他们是不打算走了吧？”  
  
从声音判断，现在电视里演的应该是一部警匪剧。  
  
“《法律与秩序》的重映，”格朗泰尔对他说。“可能要演上五六个小时。我很抱歉，这全都是我的错，要是你想的话我们可以出去。”  
  
他努力让格朗泰尔在这几乎没有一点光亮的黑暗中看到他瞪得圆鼓鼓的眼睛，“然后呢？说什么？”  
  
“也是，”格朗泰尔低声说。  
  
看上去他们得在这呆一晚上了。没事，这样的事以前也发生过，没什么大不了的。他们倒不如现在就商量好，“所以，一人一半？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“床。”  
  
格朗泰尔急促地倒吸一口气，接着咳了一声，“你睡床吧，”他快速提出。  
  
“这是你的房间，”安灼拉说，“我总不能让你睡地上吧。”  
  
“说得对，”格朗泰尔说，“那样太可笑了。为什么不呢？那我们就，呃，睡吧。我只是，我只是得，呃……”  
  
“怎么了？”他追问。  
  
“我得喝一杯，”格朗泰尔坦白。  
  
噢……“没事的，”他说着，努力让自己语气听着平常。这真的没事。他想让格朗泰尔明白这一点，但却在他起身时默不作声。  
  
格朗泰尔跪坐在床头柜前。安灼拉侧过身子，伸直双腿，从被子底下抽出格朗泰尔的枕头，那上面全是香烟、酒精和洗发香波的味道。他一只手放在枕头底下侧身而卧。格朗泰尔从抽屉里拿出一瓶酒——他连床头柜里都放了酒，他心里想着，觉得脑子里一片空白，胸口无比沉重。  
  
就在这时，他感觉自己身边的床垫一沉，接着一具身体在他身边躺下。哪怕他们丝毫没有接触，他也能感觉格朗泰尔浑身散发的热气。这床是单人床，格朗泰尔四肢僵直、双手交叉地仰面躺着。两个人一言不发，只是默默呼吸，气氛安静得令人窒息。  
  
“我今早一睁眼就看见古费拉克，”他打破沉默。  
  
他的话奏效了。格朗泰尔的头猛地一扭，安灼拉几乎破口大笑，“在你的——”  
  
“椅子上，”他微笑道，“他想要和我谈……呃，讲真的，我也不确定。我觉得他好像干了什么蠢事。”  
  
“他想要谈公白飞，”格朗泰尔猜对了。安灼拉在黑暗里挑起眉，“他是个傻瓜，虽然心是好的，可还是……”  
  
“我完全不懂发生了什么，”他承认。或许他说的不只是古费拉克的问题。  
  
“我可能也不太懂，”格朗泰尔说，“不过，做好心理准——操！”  
  
格朗泰尔的话被后兜里传出的低沉轰鸣声打断，他摸索着掏出手机，把屏幕露给他看。  
  
弗以伊[10:34:56]：「你还活着吧？」  
  
“要是你现在直接大喊一声‘是的’他们会怎么样？”安灼拉干巴巴地说。  
  
“闭嘴，”格朗泰尔咬住下唇，嘴角翘起，“我就说我在Ponine那儿过夜，她会帮我打掩护的。你不跟Ferre说一声？”  
  
他完全忘记了他的室友、他的公寓以及世间的一切，哪怕客厅里传来的声音一直在耳边提醒他这个房间之外的世界的存在。然而，他不知道该怎么向公白飞解释。说实话，他甚至连试都不想试。因为事到如今，如果他要坦白，就必须向他最好的朋友承认自己一直对他有所隐瞒。他听起来就像古费拉克一样——他一想到这里突然有了主意。  
  
「你是不是又赖在我公寓里了？」他发送。  
  
Courf[10:35:12]：「没有啊！！我在家里。没礼貌！」  
  
「我一会儿会跟Ferre说我今晚去你家了，要是他问起来别说漏嘴了。」  
  
Courf[10:37:42]：「你。是。不。是。有。外。遇。了」  
  
Courf[10:38:26]：「我不是你的木偶！」  
  
「那我一会儿跟Ferre说话的时候就顺便谈一谈你今早的来访吧。」  
  
Courf[10:39:13]：「喂！！」  
  
Courf[10:39:54]：「我们真的要走到这一步吗？」  
  
他继续等待。  
  
Courf[10:41:12]：「那好！不过之后我要听八卦」  
  
“你们是在商量怎么把政府搞下台吗？”看着几分钟了他还没发完，格朗泰尔问。  
  
安灼拉对他嘘了一声，“我还在协商。”  
  
「先告诉我你撒的是什么谎，」他发送。看到古费拉克给他回的一大串的咒骂后，他在一片漆黑里笑了起来，给公白飞发了短信，努力抛开心里“背叛”的想法。  
  
他放下手机。  
  
巴阿雷突然大吼一声，他们俩同时下意识地向门口看去。  
  
“我就知道是她！”  
  
“不你知道个屁，”弗以伊不屑地嚷着。  
  
安灼拉咬紧牙，对着格朗泰尔的手臂轻轻打了一拳，“你慌了，”他坏笑道。  
  
他们看向彼此，目光在黑暗中相接，突然之间似乎有什么东西崩断了。他把头埋进枕头，笑得肚子都抽了起来，四肢乃至整个身体都在颤颤发抖，而且他甚至说不清到底是什么东西那么好笑。而这时格朗泰尔正双手捂着嘴，试着想要道歉，可是因为笑得太猛只能断断续续地朝外吐气，这让他们俩笑得更厉害了。到最后，他笑得眼角带泪、腰酸背痛，想不起来自己上一次这么笑是什么时候。  
  
当他们终于平复下来后，他们之间的空气不再那么紧绷而凝重。  
  
他感觉一身轻松，还没怎么想清就脱口而出，“我可以陪你。”  
  
格朗泰尔急吸一口气，“什么？”  
  
“要是你想再试试的话，”他补充道。或许他不该说这个，或许他又跨越过了一条以前从没触碰过的界线，可是他的话是真心实意的。他想做出点有意义的事来报答格朗泰尔之前对他的信任，“我可以陪你。等你觉得一个人撑不过的时候，那会对你有帮助的。”  
  
格朗泰尔的喘气声参差不齐，“我不想当你的慈善救助对象。”  
  
“不会是那个样子，”他立马开口，“我不是说你必须那么做，只是，你以前也试过，而且……我只是说我可以。我是说，要是你不想让其他人知道的话。总得有个人知道。而且，你也得报偿我。”  
  
“噢？”格朗泰尔哼笑一声，“拿什么报偿你呢？”  
  
“当然是食物了，”格朗泰尔又笑了一声，“要是你想的话偷来的食物也行。咖啡。一个安静的地方让我工作。或者为我们团队干点什么。”  
  
“想让我在你们来之前打扫打扫房间？”  
  
“我想的是一些和艺术沾边的事。我和Ferre最近一直在想，我们需要增加曝光率，比如说做点市场营销、网络宣传之类的，在我们的Facebook主页上发点什么东西。”这个想法产生已久，但在他看见格朗泰尔的作品之后又重新在他脑子里萦绕，“帮我们画画怎么样？我知道你不爱干这种事，不过，反正我也想来问你的，”他承认道，“不管——不管你最后的决定是什么。”  
  
他屏住呼吸，时间像是过去了三年。终于，格朗泰尔面朝着天花板说，“我会想想的，”接着，他们都不再说话。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
醒来的时候，他并没有整个人都缠在安灼拉身上——这既让他松了口气，又让他有些失望。  
  
他们仍然好好地睡在自己的那一侧，可距离依然前所未有地近。蓦然之间，他的心开始狂乱地跳动，如同铁锤在他胸口作响，那令人痛不欲生的节奏就快要夺走他的最后一口呼吸。在过去安灼拉与他共处的每一个小时里，他都承受着同样的折磨——他就在他的房间里，在他的床上……阳光从他荒谬的白色窗帘里透进来，可他的皮肤并不是因此才被映得通红；也并不是因此他的胸口才会一阵悸动，他的腹部才会抽搐不止；还有那个甚至并不存在于他体内的部位，也不是因此才焦躁难安。他尽情地观看着安灼拉胸口平静的起伏，心里几乎不为此感到愧意。而他自己的胸口则像是束缚着什么东西，那种东西只有在见到安灼拉的时候才会出现，而现在那种东西不受控制地纠缠着他，让他快要窒息。  
  
他想要喝酒。这让他想起安灼拉的话，想起他自愿提出为他做的事。这对让格朗泰尔找回哪怕是一丁点的正常状态没有任何帮助，所以他集中起他的精力，先是从安灼拉身上移开自己的目光，再是从安灼拉身边移开自己的身子，接着小声地打开门踮着脚尖走进客厅：没有人在。巴阿雷一定已经走了，要不就是在大半夜，要不就是在大清早。他回到房间，站在床尾咳了一声。  
  
什么都没发生。安灼拉还是睡得死死的。  
  
“安灼拉，”他轻声唤道，可他仍然没反应，于是他小心地碰了碰安灼拉的脚踝，终于，他身子一震醒了过来。  
  
“抱歉，”他说，“巴阿雷已经走了，你想离开了吗？”  
  
安灼拉对着他睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼，用手顺着他的头发。他的头发一团糟，卷曲的发丝有的竖立着，有的耷拉在他的脸上。格朗泰尔总以为他一醒来头发就是整整齐齐的，就像广告里演的那样。他的心里顿时涌上一阵爱意。  
  
“嗯，”安灼拉呢喃道。  
  
他在安灼拉身后关上门，踉踉跄跄地走回房间。他在床尾驻足，任凭心头刚刚升起的刺骨的渴望与安灼拉的气息肆意交织，最终酿成一种让他惶恐不安、头晕目眩的情绪。他心里想着，等会儿吧，再给我一点时间。接着，他蜷进床的另一侧，将他的脸埋进身下柔软的织布里，用力地呼吸。  
  
 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
  
　　他刚走到街道上就开始思考要不要和古费拉克统一战线。就在这时，他的手机屏幕上冒出两条新短信。一条是群发（「卢森堡公园，旋转木马，来吃午饭，不然后果自负」），另一条怪里怪气的是私人短信（「我们是一条船上的蚂蚱了，朋友」）——安灼拉猜想，一旦收到这种既是警告又是威胁的短信，就说明你会被这种短信一直纠缠到咽气的那天了。  
  
　　他叹着气回复——毕竟“反抗是无效的”是古费拉克最喜欢的名言之一。就在这时，又有一条新信息弹了出来。他一个趔趄，差点被一辆摩托车撞倒。  
  
　　R[6:23:57]：「虽然你满嘴怨念，你还是在罪孽深重的白窗帘下睡得死死的」  
  
　　「肯定是你故意弄坏了我的闹钟，」他发送，接着又补充道：「收到 Courf 的短信没？」  
  
　　格朗泰尔当然收到了，不过他隐约意识到那并不是他想问的问题。  
  
　　R[6:25:13]：「我从不会对旋转木马说不」  
  
　　「那一会儿见。」他写道。  
  
　　他感觉心里平静而从容。直到太阳高照，橙色和蓝色的折射光在他四周缭绕，那些渲染着格朗泰尔房间模样的念头被猝然唤醒。古费拉克一定会逼问他去了哪儿。话说回来，他究竟是为什么要找这么个幌子？现在看上去这是多么可笑。这又不是什么大事，他和格朗泰尔是朋友；或者说，他和格朗泰尔应该成为朋友，而他们正在朝那个方向努力。这不就是大家想要的吗？所以为什么他没法说服自己和任何人提起这事？  
  
　　他现在心乱如麻，多亏他的脚还听使唤才顺利回到了家。周围人声鼎沸，车水马龙，而他只听得见自己嘈杂无章的思绪。  
  
　　他一进门，看见公白飞正趴在沙发上，一只手端着冒热气的马克杯，另一只手拿着本书，那悠闲自在的样子就是假日的最真实写照。  
  
　　“嘿。”公白飞微笑着和他打招呼。一阵沉重的内疚感在他心里油然而生。“Courf 说什么……他要帮你振作振作？——这是他的原话。”  
  
　　“他觉得我需要人打打气才敢和格朗泰尔说话。”他说。这个……严格来说，真的不是假话。  
  
　　公白飞没有怀疑地相信了他的话。他努力咽下心里异样的情绪。那大概是羞愧吧，这让他感觉很不适。  
  
　　“那你说得怎么样？”公白飞谨慎地问。  
  
　　“挺好的，”他耸了耸肩，在咖啡桌上沉坐下去，“比我想的容易多了，说实话。”  
  
　　“是吗？”公白飞的声音里带着诧异，“这说明打气奏效了？”  
  
　　“别把这事告诉 Courf 好吗？”他哀叹道，“你要去他那个什么聚会吗？”  
  
　　公白飞张着嘴，好一阵没有说话，手指拉扯着纸张一角，目光游离了一会儿，“去啊，为什么不？”  
  
　　他想起古费拉克向他坦承自己欺骗公白飞的事，意识到他对他们俩都有所隐瞒，一心只祈祷自己千万别再被搅进什么秘密里了。  
  
　　“你觉得 Courf 他……还好吧？”他别扭着开口。  
  
　　公白飞的眼睛立马转向他。他越过眼镜镜框凝视着安灼拉，将书放在膝盖上，喝了口咖啡，“他为什么不好？”  
  
　　“你不觉得他最近有点怪怪的？”  
  
　　“可以理解，毕竟，”公白飞空闲的那只手比划着些毫无意义的手势，“你知道的，爱情什么的。”  
  
　　“那个啊。”他呼出一口气。他都把这事儿忘光了。而现在他想起古费拉克在咖啡馆向格朗泰尔征求建议时，他还把这归结于在古费拉克身上见怪不怪的三分钟热度，想着过几天就会没事了。他这样想或许很不公允。“关于那个他还说了些什么吗？”他问。  
  
　　公白飞的身子突然一僵，“算有吧。他说他正在试着——做出点表示。”要不是因为他了解公白飞，他都会说公白飞接下来的话是在发牢骚了。“他不停地向我寻求……建议。”说着他便叹了口气。古费拉克不知道是得多烦人才会让公白飞发出那样的声音。“你真的想听 Courf 的感情生活吗？”  
  
　　“还是算了吧。——听着，”他借着这个机会转移话题，“我好像，呃……说服了格朗泰尔来帮我们团队做事。”  
  
　　公白飞左边的眉毛都快挑到发梢了，“那他打气打得是有够成功的。”  
  
　　“对我有点信心不行吗？”他驳道，语气比他想象的还要不悦。  
  
　　“我有信心，”公白飞说，接着他放慢语速，“Enj——我对你有信心。你决定和他谈谈真是太好了。”  
  
　　“大家都这么说。”他说。好像每个人都觉得应该由他迈出第一步，而且这次他迈出的远远不止一步，他不知道要是他们知道了会怎么想。“你忙吗？我正在想九月份海报宣传的事，我们可以想几个点子，之后找格朗泰尔来讨论一下。”  
  
　　公白飞笑道：“我看上去忙吗？”然后一蹭起身。  
  
　　一上午的时间转眼便过去了，他们为团队制定了宏伟的计划。九月的集会让他一想到都斗志勃勃，他们已经招到好多志愿者了，别的团队也积极响应，希望能在这次活动中踊跃发声。他想要谈论接下来的五年，而公白飞建议他们还是先着眼于未来一年。他们共商未来的目标、宣传策略，讨论在网络平台上发起活动、呼吁人们上街游行的可能性。现在到了该去古费拉克那儿的时间，他感觉很满足，暗下决心一有机会就向公白飞坦白最近发生的事。公白飞肯定会原谅他的。他不再去想昨天早上他给古费拉克说过的话，不再去纠结他最好的朋友会不会对他失望。  
  
　　他们抵达卢森堡公园时，看见其他人都已经到了说好的地方，交叉着手臂跺着脚在古费拉克周围站成个半圆。  
  
　　“不好意思我们迟到了，”公白飞说，“忙着工作就忘了时间。”  
  
　　“既然他没说清具体时间，那我们就不算迟到。”安灼拉直截了当道。  
  
　　好几个人的目光都投向了他，可是他们脸上并没有带着在他每次和格朗泰尔吵架后都会出现的那种尴尬、甚至可以说是敌意的表情。通常那种表情可以在他们脸上持续好几场会议、甚至好几天的时间。直到事情渐渐冷却下来，他和格朗泰尔又重新回到小吵小闹的老样子，那样的表情才渐渐消失。事后他才知道是格朗泰尔不耐烦地跟他们说“都说了没事了，我们好得很”，而古费拉克也拐弯抹角地指出安灼拉已经乖乖道歉了，所以大家才愿意就此罢休。（过会儿他再去想想为什么这既让他不悦又让他有些高兴。）现在他只觉得松了口气，因为他不需要自己开口解释一切。他看了格朗泰尔一眼，后者对着他微微点了点头，给了他一个腼腆的微笑。  
  
　　“最后一个到总算是迟到了吧，”古费拉克说，“不过今天我很宽宏大量，就像最近我们中的很多人一样。”（安灼拉想要直接掐死他，还有其他任何窃笑的人，不过格朗泰尔只是看着他浅浅一笑，接着不屑地翻了翻白眼。所以他决定让这事过去。）“而且，”古费拉克接着说，“现在还是我的休息时间。”  
  
　　“休息时间？”若李笑着说，“什么休息时间？”  
  
　　“我有工作啦，”古费拉克自豪地说，“我也是劳动群众中的一员了！”  
  
　　一阵祝贺之后，热安问：“什么工作？”  
  
　　古费拉克转身背向他们，双臂尽情地伸展，像是要把整个公园都揽入怀中。接着他眉飞色舞地激昂宣告：“阳光所照到的一切，都是我的国土。[1]”然后他转过身，“好吧，也不是一切，不过这旋转木马区附近的方方寸寸都是我的国土——我是这儿的管理员。”  
  
　　“噢我的上帝！”柯赛特大喊，“太可爱了。”  
  
　　“你是怎么办到的？”安灼拉问。  
  
　　“我人脉广，”古费拉克说，“好吧，是 R 人脉广，他简直神通广大。我敢说，他就像是巴黎市的莫里亚蒂，只不过干的都是好事。”说着他就把格朗泰尔拽过来，在他的额头上黏糊糊地亲了一口。  
  
　　格朗泰尔随手一甩把他推开，“我星期一到星期四都接受咨询。”他一边擦脸一边冷冷地说。  
  
　　“意思是我们玩这个就不用花钱了？”  
  
　　“当然不是了，你这爱占小便宜的无赖！我是个老实人，不过，要是你们谁能说服安灼拉上旋转木马，他的单就我请了。”  
  
　　大家一阵欢呼呐喊，格朗泰尔的笑声在其他人声音里格外出众；而安灼拉使出全身力气解释他绝对绝对不会上去。没过多久，大家就自发地准备好了野餐。弗以伊和米西切塔得回去工作，其他人都找来几张桌子坐了下来。  
  
　　“要是给他下药还算数吗？”过了一会儿，巴阿雷问。  
  
　　“他会掉下来的。”热安提醒道。  
  
　　“有安全带的，”古费拉克说，“可是那样就不好玩了！我就想看他转了一圈又一圈之后双眼无光的样子。”  
  
　　“你们有意识到这玩意儿是给小孩子玩的吧？”接着众人一阵哀嚎。“关键是体重！这东西都那么旧了——”  
  
　　这说法很有道理，他心里想着，可是没有任何人理睬他。他坐在公白飞和古费拉克之间，格朗泰尔在桌子的另一端。他从大家上桌时快速而有意识的落座怀疑他们是有意把他们俩隔开，好像觉得他们只要稍微近一点，就可能会收不住脾气。  
  
　　他猜想格朗泰尔对于旋转木马一定有好多话憋不住想说，让他有些惊讶和失落的是，他一句话也没说，而且对什么别的事都是一言不发。他在午餐期间只开过一次口——他和身边的爱潘妮窃窃私语，话说完了两个人看上去都有些不高兴。这绝对不代表安灼拉特意留意过。  
  
　　他转向古费拉克。“你不会真打算让成年人上去吧？”他说，“这些东西看上去都快散架了。”  
  
　　“你看上去才快散架了呢，这些马好得很。”古费拉克还击道。接着他放低声音，眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的光芒，“真是等不及看你上去之后的样子，也许我该用我手里所有的把柄说服你上去玩一次。”他抖着眉毛。  
  
　　“你管木马的同时还管敲诈吗？”安灼拉的声音同样低沉。  
  
　　“彼此彼此，”古费拉克戳了他一下，“把你的秘密告诉我。”  
  
　　“不。”  
  
　　“告诉我嘛，我知道你去了 R 家，顺便说一句干得不错。不过然后呢？”  
  
　　他耸肩，“我就在那儿过了一夜。”  
  
　　古费拉克大笑起来，差点被薯条哽住，“我没事，”他一边咳嗽一边对桌子上其他人说，然后放低声音对他轻语，“虽然我很希望那是真的，不过他昨晚是在 Ponine 家过的夜，所以你看，你已经撒谎成性了，安灼拉，问题越来越严重了。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔听到会很高兴的，他心里想，接着对古费拉克闪过一笑——有人跟他说过，他一旦露出那样的笑容，就说明对手要被他碾得粉碎了。“你永远别想知道。”他甜甜地哼着曲儿。古费拉克脸上的表情让他觉得什么都值了。  
  
　　午餐被打断了，因为有人拉住了古费拉克的衣袖。那是个小姑娘，大概五岁左右，穿着一件小小的牛仔服和红色短裙，金色的卷发耷拉在脑袋两边。  
  
　　“你是管旋转木马的吗？”  
  
　　餐桌上不知是谁充满怜爱地惊叫了一声。  
  
　　“我就是，”古费拉克一脸骄傲地说，“我能为你做些什么？”  
  
　　原来古费拉克已经迟到了——有人指出这还是他第一天上班——于是他匆匆离开。在那之后大家都渐渐散去，有工作、有别的安排的纷纷回去忙自己的事，约好晚一点儿再见（“这样真不健康。”巴阿雷一面同意一面嘀咕）。最后桌子上只剩下坐在桌子同一端的公白飞和安灼拉，以及另一端、和他们相隔几个座位的格朗泰尔。他们看着古费拉克把孩子们抱上木马，一丝不苟地为他们寄上安全带，收钱的时候和父母们闲聊，把游客和巴黎当地人都招待得很愉快。他时不时地朝他们的方向看一眼，开心地招手，不过安灼拉强烈感觉那些笑容并不是给他的。  
  
　　“也许我也该找个工作了。”他喃喃自语。  
  
　　“嗯？”公白飞轻声问。他正面无表情地盯着旋转木马，心不在焉地撕着一张纸巾。  
  
　　安灼拉想问他到底怎么了，可他的眼睛余光瞟到了格朗泰尔。他正跨坐在木椅上，面对着他们，目光游离地飘向远方。他小声说，“没什么，”接着留下公白飞在原地自己出神。他本来就没资格从公白飞那儿得到任何回答。  
  
　　他朝自己右边移了几个位置，坐到格朗泰尔面前，一边向他靠近一边重复道：“也许我也该找个工作了。”格朗泰尔不禁一怔。  
  
　　“噢？”格朗泰尔缓过神来，翘起嘴角说。他看上去很开心，左手搭在桌子上打着节拍。“希望是些和小孩子有关的活儿。”  
  
　　“小学老师？”  
  
　　“给孩子们配餐。”  
  
　　“帮他们做动物气球。”  
  
　　“你太高估你的能力了。”格朗泰尔冷冰冰地说。  
  
　　“喂！”  
  
　　“我是认真的。你觉得你有时间来学那个？动物气球和社会正义二选一吧，你没法两者兼得的。”  
  
　　所以今天的格朗泰尔兴致很好。这样不错。  
  
　　“或者卖东西？”过了一会儿他问。  
  
　　今天天气晴朗，但仍然有些冷飕飕的；人们的谈话声和孩子们的玩乐声从远处传来，和微风拂叶的沙沙声交织在一起；周围的一切像是合伙商量好了，为他营造出一阵懒意，如同温暖的毛毯一般披上他的双肩。  
  
　　“什么东西？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
　　“这很重要吗？”  
  
　　“你说呢？卖书和卖被肢解的身体部位可是两回事。”  
  
　　“只有这两个选择？”  
  
　　“而且你不会喜欢卖东西的。想象一下你得去应付多少顾客。”  
  
　　“热安就做得好好的啊。”他指出。  
  
　　“热安成天听别人问他有没有《五十度灰》卖还能保持微笑。”  
  
　　“我开始觉得卖身体部位也挺有意思的了。”他嘀咕着。格朗泰尔放声大笑起来。  
  
　　他真的该找个工作了。格朗泰尔可能说得没错，他的确时间不够，不过他只需要想个法子来协调就好。自从他们上次争执，他就一直在思考这个，不过他不会傻到重新提起那件事。  
  
　　“我是说真的，”他继续追问，“有什么主意吗？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔皱起眉，“你想问我的看法——？”他像是在提问。  
  
　　这不就是朋友之间干的事吗？他心里有个声音在告诫自己别去听格朗泰尔的看法——他仍因格朗泰尔星期天对他的声声怒斥的话语而余怒未平，可是逃避不是他的一贯作风。  
  
　　“你不是说你接受咨询吗？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔呵了一声，又对他露出了他那种难以理解的表情——沉默、紧张，带着嘲讽和怀疑，又像是别的什么情绪。  
  
　　“你可以做翻译。”格朗泰尔说。他甚至不知道格朗泰尔知道他会说两门语言。“马吕斯说收入并不可观，而且还会把你逼成强迫症，不过你应该挺高兴多一件能让你施展强迫症的事的。校对也不错，有些出版社会用自由职业者，有的甚至会聘请他们。你可以多关注下出版社的动向，看看有没有职位空缺。还有报社，写作不需要证书，而且你本来也一直在写博客。”——格朗泰尔知道他有博客？“反正你肯定能比我见过的那些人干得好。”他发着牢骚。“或者你也可以像热安那样——记得他以前在图书馆工作过吧？据他所说那比卖书要轻松。当然了，那种朝九晚五的工作会耽搁你很多时间。要是你想干一些完全不用费心思的事，不如找个旅馆值夜班吧。基本上什么都不用做，只需要应付几个大半夜来的顾客，凭你的英语水平应聘不成问题，”他顿了顿，“这些工作都没法让你赚大钱，不过……”  
  
　　“没关系。”他快速说。这何止是没关系？这个走向比他想象的好多了。他仍然呆呆地睁大眼睛，努力吸收格朗泰尔刚才说的每一句话，以及——格朗泰尔知道他有博客？“谢谢。”  
  
　　“没事。”格朗泰尔静静地说。  
  
　　他的手指仍然在敲打着那该死的节拍。没看到他的手上握着酒瓶，他都觉得有点不习惯了——就在这时，他的脑子里突然闯进一个念头。格朗泰尔从来到公园起就没沾过一滴酒。他的恍悟或许写在了脸上，因为格朗泰尔的身子突然变得僵直，闪躲的双眼时不时看他几眼。  
  
　　他思考着该怎么开口，时间突然变得很慢。他清了清喉咙，“呃……”那甚至算不上个字，他最讨厌说不清话的感觉，为什么他突然一下连个完整的句子都说不出来了？“所以你——？”  
  
　　他的话毫无意义，可格朗泰尔还是明白了。他对他点点头，嘴角浮现着异样的微笑，像是在说这不是什么大事，看上去就像他建议格朗泰尔在咖啡里加奶油而他决定试一试一样。格朗泰尔质疑他所有的努力，对他所有的信仰不屑一顾，觉得安灼拉对他人毫无了解，根本帮不了任何人。然而，格朗泰尔却听了他的话，仅仅因为他的提议，仅仅因为他主动提出要陪伴他、避免他酒瘾重犯、给他支持，他就决定要迈出这意义重大的一步。  
  
　　他突然意识到从没有人这样相信过他。  
  
　　“我们是不是该打断他们的干瞪眼比赛了？”古费拉克故意说给他们听。  
  
　　他一惊，完全不知道古费拉克是什么时候过来的。他现在站在公白飞面前，嘴巴都要笑歪了。而公白飞正神情异样地看着安灼拉。  
  
　　“我还有事要做，”公白飞含糊地说，“回家见？”  
  
　　“好。”安灼拉不假思索地回答。  
  
　　“今晚能来见你吗？”古费拉克问。  
  
　　“当然了，为什么不能……”公白飞呢喃了两句便离开了。  
  
　　“挺好的嘛。”待到公白飞走远后，格朗泰尔开口。  
  
　　古费拉克沉下脸，“要是没有小孩要管，你才知道什么叫好。”说完之后他就大步走回旋转木马区。  
  
　　安灼拉对他们说的话毫无头绪，他的心里充满着疑惑，以及别的什么情绪，感觉像是有什么东西从他的四肢一直撕咬到他正挠动着椅子边缘的指尖。  
  
　　“值夜班，”他说，“这个听起来不错。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔眼睛一亮，“真的吗？”  
  
　　“我不知道该怎么做。你知道哪些地方正在招工吗？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔的身体越过桌子凑向他，“没有我不知道的地方，”他像是在倾吐一个大秘密。接着他起身，“我给你做张单子吧，免费的，”他灿烂一笑，“别告诉古费拉克。”  
  
　　安灼拉注视着他离开，直到他的背影消失在他的视线中。  
  
  


**

  
  
　　能帮安灼拉的忙，不管是再小的忙，都足以让他不知疲倦地奔波下去。  
  
　　仔细想想，这还是第一次，所以他倾尽他的所能，先是给他的几个熟人发了短信，后来又动身去了几个地方，给那些隐约记得说过话、莫名存了联系方式的人打电话，最终要到了五个电话号码——五家在可能会给安灼拉工作的巴黎旅馆。他回到家把这几个电话发给了他（除此之外，还有经他细心编辑的对每个备选项的看法），然后扑地一声栽到床上等待回复（他们在这张床上一起睡过，他那没良心的大脑对他呓语），心都快从胸膛里跳出来。  
  
　　不到一分钟，他点开新短信：  
  
　　阿波罗[5:18:45]：「动作真快！谢谢了。今晚见。」  
  
　　他一遍遍地读着，嘴里默念着内容，直到那些话语在他的耳边萦绕不去。他从床上一跃而下，在公寓里来回转悠了两趟，又栽到沙发上独自傻笑，神经兮兮的笑声在整个客厅里回荡。接着他回到房间，趴睡在床上，把这周他们互发的所有短信又读了一遍，虽然他早已对它们烂熟于心。  
  
　　你随时都可能醒来，他想，这一切迟早会结束，而在这之后你会彻底崩溃，再也好不起来的。然而，这些他知道迟早会成真的念头，被他内心铺天盖地而来、甚至让他苦不堪言的喜悦压得粉碎，最终被他遗忘在角落里。  
  
　　而他的脑子里只记得：安灼拉像是从梦里走来一样向他靠近。接着，他从床头柜上拿起速写本。当然了，他并不需要看见安灼拉的样子才能作画——他的手指游刃有余地描摹出一幅栩栩如生的肖像，四周的风景和他笔下的人比起都模糊失色。他的头发被微风吹起，表情温和地和格朗泰尔打趣。他不必想就知道这是安灼拉第一次自愿走向他——只是为了和他聊聊天，而不是被逼着为自己莽撞的话语道歉。他的心里涌起一阵少有的暖意。  
  
　　他继续作画，一直到觉得犯恶心了才停下来。他不想在咖啡馆里喝酒，不想让安灼拉觉得他只是敷衍了事，所以他安排好了一天的计划。他只在离家之前喝几杯酒。他能做到的。大家都是这么做。安灼拉觉得他做得到，还为他设计了一个简单而精确的计划，这肯定不会出差错，只需要知道他平时喝多少，再逐步把量削减下来就好。  
  
　　他吸了吸鼻子，一只手挠着头皮，另一只手抚过纸上铅笔勾勒的脸庞。他当然知道他每天都喝了多少，当酒精和电、气一样成为他预算中的一部分，他就知道自己有麻烦了。当他手上缺钱的时候，他反而用更少的钱买更多的酒——更便宜的，酒性也更大。他知道他的肝脏很快就会吃不消了，可是他有什么办法？要是他告诉别人他每一天都是围绕着喝酒进行的，现在这件事对他来说就像做家务一样日常，八成不会有人相信吧。所以现在他可以很清楚地说出每天喝了多少酒，这也不过是个数学问题——从总数里减去就行了，几乎不由他来决定。这肯定不会出差错的。  
  
　　他把速写本放进抽屉，想着万一——一想到那种可能性他就觉得喘不过气——安灼拉过来了呢。几分钟后，他出门去见爱潘妮。她六点钟下班，想和他一起去缪尚。  
  
　　格朗泰尔只去过两次她工作的公司，而且两次都是等在门外，一边等着爱潘妮出现，一边侧眼打量着那些一身职业打扮、从楼里出来的男男女女。而今天，她已经在外面等着了。他瞅见她时，她正在放下自己的头发，脱她的西装外套，摘下两颗小巧的圆形耳环换上她钻着假宝石的繁杂挂饰。  
  
　　他吹了个口哨。爱潘妮嗖地一声转过头来，原本杀气腾腾的眼神在零点二秒之内变成了稍有不悦。  
  
　　“你有问题，”她面无表情地说，“你为什么在笑？你不应该笑的。我知道你说了谎，而我一定会把真相从你嘴里掏出来。”  
  
　　“我没说谎。”他愠怒地说。接着两人开始走路。  
  
　　他真的没说谎，那晚他的短信可以说是言之凿凿：「跟弗以伊说我和你在一起。关在我自己房间里出不去了因为很尴尬」  
  
　　她半眯着眼，“那你把所有事情都告诉我了吗？”她仔细地打量着他的表情，接着趾高气昂地大叫：“我就知道。我还不了解你？而你现在很——”她对着他的脸一阵比划，“开心。”  
  
　　“呃，我错了？”他吞吐道。  
  
　　“我不是这个意思，白痴，你当然该开心了。你应该一直开开心心的。”她补充道，接着挽住他的手臂，更像是在牵着他走而不是被他牵着走，不过不管怎样，这就是爱潘妮表达情感的方式。“可是你的情绪老是和某个人脱不开关系——你知道我说的是谁，而且只要涉及到他后果总有可能是灾难性的。”  
  
　　她这么说就有点不公平了。他不过是在她床上哭着入睡过一次，喝晕过两次，这没有把他自己一个人独处的次数包括在内，不过她并不需要知道那些事。反正总的来说，这明明一点也不灾难性。  
  
　　“好吧。”他屈服了。他不打算告诉她所有事，虽然他心痒难耐，但他仍然没有改变心意。可是爱潘妮的直觉强大到让他害怕，所以他主动坦承：“我们最近说了些话。”  
  
　　“说话？”她质问，“就是这样？平白无故地？”  
  
　　“差不多吧？是因为一次争吵开始的。”  
  
　　她哼了一声。他接着之前的继续说了下去，没有提到卢浮宫的事，也没提到在他公寓的那个下午，尤其略过了那天晚上的事，只是告诉她安灼拉为星期天的事来向他道了歉，早上又和他聊了聊天，还说他们过去这几天发了些短信。  
  
　　她整张脸上每个角落都写着怀疑，可是格朗泰尔看得出这些事都在她意料之外。  
  
　　“那安灼拉友好起来是什么样子？”她问。  
  
　　美，他心里想。不过他什么时候都很美，哪怕是生气的时候，哪怕是冰冷无情的时候。他认真思考着这个问题。这个不同面的安灼拉要更安静，更温和。他笑得越来越自然，格朗泰尔从没想过他会这样。然而，他仍然热情，仍然爱侃谈和争辩，也喜爱学习新事物，哪怕向他指点迷津的是格朗泰尔。  
  
　　“你是打算回答我还是继续笑得跟个傻子一样？”  
  
　　“闭嘴。”他嘟囔道，爱潘妮笑了。“他……”  
  
　　“好好好，就像太阳一样，”她嘲弄道，“真不明白我为什么要问。”他们在缪尚门口停住脚步。爱潘妮双手捏住他的脸，凑向他放低声音一本正经地说：“要是他敢伤害你，我一定像捏死只虫一样捏碎他的卷毛脑袋。”  
  
　　楼上某个角落已经能听见有人打牌，从声音来判断，弗以伊、巴阿雷和博须埃正被柯赛特碾压得不成样。他们进屋时柯赛特对着他们甜甜一笑，爱潘妮对她草草点了点头。一旁的桌子边，热安和古费拉克不知道在嘀咕些什么。公白飞和若李在另一张桌边聊天，安灼拉和他们坐在一起，盯着他的笔记本电脑。  
  
　　他们进门时，安灼拉抬起头，看见他之后对他用口型作了个“嗨”，嘴角上翘给了他一个微笑。他很惊讶自己竟然没有当即融化到地板上。  
  
　　“你作弊！”博须埃尖叫。米西切塔坐在他膝盖上捧腹大笑。  
  
　　“我还是回去工作吧，反正柯赛特已经把你打得满地找牙了，亲爱的。”她吻了吻他的脸颊，然后姿态优美地起身离开。  
  
　　“R！”巴阿雷大喊。要让他从安灼拉面前转过身去对他来说可以算是一项生理极限挑战，不过这样做会对他更好。“要加入我们吗？”  
  
　　“我可不想输给柯赛特。”他拍了拍博须埃的肩膀。  
  
　　“没人会想的，”柯赛特平静地说，“不过他们不想也没办法。”  
  
　　最后，他和爱潘妮坐下来观战。他的目光时不时地飘忽游走，不过大家都已经习惯了，所以自然也就不会再提。（有一次，安灼拉迎上了他的目光。当他看见那双蓝色的眼睛突然放大，又立马转向屏幕时，他差点以为那是他的幻觉。）弗以伊在一片欢笑声中开口，说他们只是看在柯赛特将他和巴阿雷介绍给他们的新朋友的份上才故意放水让她赢——那绝对不是他们的女朋友，至少他们是这么说的。若李和公白飞终于也被吸引过来，围观人数多了，牌也打得更热闹了。这时，古费拉克让大家小声点，“没看见我正在和人说话吗”，结果被人嘘得声都不敢支，只好答应在博须埃输得落花流水之后接过他的位置。热安走到格朗泰尔的身边，碰了碰他的手臂。  
  
　　起初，他时不时地看看安灼拉，再看看牌局，到后来他的目光不知飘向何处。  
  
　　（若李、博须埃和热安在喝啤酒，古费拉克端着杯鸡尾酒——应该是伏特加吧，他猜的话，那是他的最爱；弗以伊和巴阿雷在共饮一瓶红酒，就连柯赛特面前也放着一杯金色的东西，她每赢一把就小啜一口。他的嘴唇发干，手上全是汗。）  
  
　　“你又是怎么回事？”不知何时热安问起。  
  
　　他不知道该说些什么，勉强扯了扯嘴角。  
  
　　古费拉克开始输钱后尖声一叫，将他从朦胧中唤醒。“该死，这女人！马吕斯在哪儿？我想找马吕斯。”  
  
　　（——然后他的嘴在鸡尾酒的吸管上合拢吸了一口。格朗泰尔知道那样的味道，甚至感觉那就在他的舌尖。他咬紧牙。他离家之前才喝了酒，怎么会现在就想念成这个样子了——）  
  
　　“马吕斯帮不了你了，”柯赛特平心静气地说，“他还有工作没做完。”  
  
　　“你怎么会不知道呢？”若李笑问，“你不是和他住一起吗？”  
  
　　古费拉克耸肩，“我怎么知道他是在工作还是看着柯赛特的照片发呆？”  
  
　　四周突然一静。  
  
　　“噢，哇呜！”巴阿雷说。  
  
　　“信息量好大。”博须埃说。  
  
　　“噢，操，我不是那个意思——你知道马吕斯这人嘛，他不过就幻想下你在公园里散步的样子之类的罢了，不过，当然了，你肯定给他发过各种性感的照片——”  
  
　　柯赛特对着他的手臂揍了一拳，脸一直红到脖子根，接着又对其他人挥着拳头。  
  
　　（热安在他身边抿了口啤酒。他的手在发抖。）  
  
　　“啊，有点尴尬啊。”公白飞笑意满满地说。  
  
　　“去他的吧，”古费拉克哀嚎，“Enj，我们不开会了吗？马吕斯估计来不了了。”  
  
　　安灼拉扫了他们一眼，然后说：“那就推到明天。”接着视线转回电脑屏幕。  
  
　　很长时间没有一个人开口。“那只是个反问句，噢我的天，”古费拉克说，“你要死了吗？”  
  
　　安灼拉白了他一眼，“每个人都要在场才行。怎么了，你觉得我不能通融通融？”  
  
　　刹那的沉默之后，好几个人同时发声。  
  
　　“呃，不能？”  
  
　　“当然不能。”  
  
　　“你确定你没事吗？”  
  
　　“你难道不该亲手去把马吕斯拽到这屋子里来吗？”古费拉克追问，“噢，天哪——你是不是已经试过了但是他还是不肯来，所以你杀了他？这就是为什么你现在那么专注？你是在找藏匿他尸体的方法吗？”  
  
　　安灼拉看了他一眼，那眼神仿佛在述说他现在有多耐心多大方，“我什么事也没有，”他对着整间屋子慢吞吞地说，“我们明天再说。反正你们现在也收不了心了，我也还有事情做。”  
  
　　“比如说？”古费拉克好奇地问。  
  
　　“比如说在牌桌上把我输掉的底裤赢回来。噢，不对，等等——那是你。”  
  
　　“安灼拉……”古费拉克倒吸一口气，用手捂住胸口。  
  
　　大家都笑了起来，格朗泰尔勉强地附和两声。爱潘妮时不时地用那种眼神看向他，他打趣似的拍了拍她的腿，试着不让她看出他现在胃里窜涌而上的恶心感。  
  
　　“来来来，”博须埃越过桌子把酒瓶贴在古费拉克脸上，“冷静冷静。”  
  
　　桌子边一阵欢声笑语，可他的目光却不受他的控制，一如往常地飘向安灼拉。这一次，安灼拉正直直地看着他，几乎可以说是在打量他。有人建议换种游戏玩，大家的注意力都被吸引了过去，他没听清那游戏叫什么名字，事实上现在的他什么都已经听不太清楚了。这时，他看见安灼拉在对他打口型。  
  
　　“什么？”他做着口型回答。  
  
　　“我工作搞定了。”安灼拉重复。  
  
　　格朗泰尔读着他的唇语，看着他的嘴唇上翘成微笑，突然觉得没法呼吸。他在桌子底下紧抓住爱潘妮的手腕。  
  
　　他怎么会以为自己能做得到呢？突然之间，他身体里的每一根神经都在渴望着酒精——他离家前才喝了酒，他现在不该这样的，他还可以再坚持一会儿。可是他一想到酒精就离自己那么近，而他却碰不到，他就浑身发抖。那种他熟悉的颤抖从他的双手向上蔓延，一直蹿进他的身体，欲望如同黑暗冰冷的枝蔓将他裹挟。他以前也经历过，知道这是怎么回事，知道那种恶心感终会打倒他，知道再过一会儿他就会成什么样子。而安灼拉也会知道了。他会知道他有多软弱，会知道他连这点事都做不到，会知道他连第一天都撑不过去。而这都是他的错，他真的觉得……他真的觉得自己有那么坚强吗？他真的觉得自己值得安灼拉的信任吗？我想向你证明，他绝望地想，我不想再一看到你就觉得自己如同一滩烂泥。可是他早该知道他没法逃避自己，他早该接受这一切，不再乞求更多。现在安灼拉信任他，期待他能守住承诺，可是他就要搞砸了，他总会搞砸的。  
  
　　他的腹部一沉，手上全是汗渍，心跳越来越快，血液冲撞着他的耳膜。“战斗还是逃跑”的反应机制渐渐在他心里开启，让他无处可逃、心惊肉跳，从各个不同的方向摧毁着他。  
  
　　他知道这不过是一时的恐慌，可这对他的状况没有任何帮助。他只能眼睁睁地看着恐惧的冰冷魔爪将他吞没——操，他怎么突然想起那段回忆？他竭尽全力想要把那段回忆压下去，可是它就在那儿，那蛰伏多年、小心压制着的恐惧。一切都从若李讲故事开始——那是在他转专业之前，那时他在外实习，总是给大家讲他在病房里看到的事。有一天，他说起医院里来了个因为喝了外用酒精快要咽气的流浪汉，说那可怜的家伙怎么也控制不了自己。他不过是随意一说，两句话之后便换到下个话题，可他却记得那一刻他感觉浑身异常冰冷，像是房间里的空气被瞬间抽光。他记得那天晚上他翻来覆去怎么也睡不着，心里如同躲瘟疫一样躲着那个念头，尝试一切办法把那件事从他心里擦拭掉、抛在一边，或者干脆直接让脑袋罢工。他用尽一切手段驱赶走自己脑子里的画面：他形如枯槁，中毒而亡；死了，就这么死了……他记得他捂住嘴哭泣，害怕得失魂落魄，感觉自己无依无靠。他对自己说：再也不会好起来了，这一切只会越来越糟。每隔一会儿那段该死的回忆就会重新浮出水面，堵住他的喉咙。  
  
　　而他现在又回到了那个时候。他下一秒就会尖叫出声，或者放声大哭，而他不敢想象自己在安灼拉面前、或者在他们任何人面前流泪的样子。他不能毁了他们一个大好的晚上，让他们看见自己失控的样子。他感觉自己不仅是失控，还失去了最起码的理智。操，人就是这么渐渐疯掉的吗？要是他突然开始胡言乱语了怎么办？要是他对安灼拉坦白他——？  
  
　　他坐在那里，周围一阵笑声——这怎么可能呢：他不过就是坐在那里，怎么会觉得自己正在一点点死去？  
  
　　他必须离开，必须马上离开。  
  
　　“怎么了？”爱潘妮对着他耳朵焦急地叫唤，把他的手合在两个手掌心里。他想一个人呆呆。要是只有他一个人在，他可以应付的，起码能比现在好。“你想走了吗？”她问。  
  
　　他知道他不该这样，可是那股力量如同磁铁将他的目光引向安灼拉，而安灼拉现在正目不转睛地看着他，目光中散发着敏锐的光芒——天哪，他眼睛里的那是关切吗？  
  
　　“带我离开这儿。”他哽塞着说。  
  
　　脚底下传来一阵地板厮磨的声音，他站了起来。  
  
　　“什么——”  
  
　　他想这是古费拉克的声音，可他不确定。爱潘妮在念叨着些什么含糊不清的东西，他已经开始迈步，走下熟悉的台阶，穿过熟悉的房间，走进一条熟悉的街道。那里空气充足、地方宽敞，没有一个人能看见他——除了爱潘妮。她现在又抓住了他的手，他试着将她推开，可她一直对着他碎碎念。  
  
　　“和我说句话，嘿，和我说句话——”  
  
　　她死活不放手，于是他拽着她一起走。他必须得走动起来，只有这样他才能摆脱掉他体内堆积的毒药，让那些毒药通过汗液蒸发；他快步穿过几条街区，突然意识到，不，他真正需要的是一杯酒，立刻马上，不然他一定会死——  
  
　　“你不会死的。”爱潘妮的声音坚定有力，听起来比他坚强一百倍。  
  
　　一双手扶住他的肩膀，过了转角后他们走进另一家咖啡馆，那双手把他领到一把椅子上让他坐下。接着他听见爱潘妮点了些什么东西，他像是一个溺水之人一口气将那杯东西喝完。就在那一刻，他感觉妙不可言，体内那片空洞被瞬间填满，那块地方在告诉他：这就是他需要的全部了，再也没有其他的，只要他手里握着酒瓶他就能活下去。他趴在柜台上，低垂的头枕着手臂，感觉身后有一双手在温柔地抚摸他的背，听见有人对他耳语他听不懂的话语（接着又对着电话，他猜的话），时间一分分地过去，之前的恐慌渐渐好转，一阵羞耻感在他心里油然而生，让他虚弱之余仍重新找回了行动的能力。  
  
　　“对不起。”他一开口便说，头仍然低垂着。  
  
　　爱潘妮没有说话。他抬起头，看见她站在自己身边，手仍放在他背上，看起来也需要喝一杯酒。事实上，当她看见他可以自己好好喘气了，她一口气喝光了一杯现在应该已经放热了的啤酒。  
  
　　“对不起。”他重复。  
  
　　她把酒杯哐嘡一声砸向吧台，转过身看向他，眼睛里怒火熊熊，“是他干的好事吧？”她质问，“他跟你说了什么？”  
  
　　“这不怪他。”  
  
　　“要是你想护着他——”  
  
　　“这他妈不怪他！”他厉声大叫，话一出口就后悔了，可是他现在情绪远远没有稳定下来，所以他只有等过会儿再慢慢自责去。他得趁着还没崩盘把能撒的谎都撒完，不然要是爱潘妮认识到格朗泰尔现在这副鬼样子都是因为安灼拉，后果会很不好看的。“我想着在他面前我可以不喝酒，让他看到我——我也不知道，看到我稍微不一样一点儿的样子？我想着那样的话我就能好过一点儿，”这几乎算是实话了，他只是不想说他有意一直坚持下去，“但是我又开始想——操，这不重要，我只是——有点紧张。”他蹩脚地收了个尾——这比实际程度不知道差了多远。“对不起，之前吼了你。”  
  
　　她眯起眼，“而这和他星期天或者在那之后说的话一点关系都没有？”  
  
　　“这和他说的每一句话每一个字都有关系，”他气息颤抖，“你他妈又不是不知道我对他什么感觉！”爱潘妮睁大眼睛看着他。他摸了摸脸，感觉自己根本控制不住自己的嘴，敏感脆弱到冲什么都想大吼大叫。“再一次，对不起。我只是……”浑身发抖，没有依靠，感觉自己全身都痛——“我只是太大惊小怪了，就是这样而已。我现在好多了。”  
  
　　“是啊，你现在看起来好极了，”她冷冷地说，“你得和我一起回家。”  
  
　　“不，”他努力让自己说话时多点力度，“我想一个人呆着。”  
  
　　“我跟弗以伊说了我要照顾好你。”  
  
　　“你已经照顾得很好了，”他想让她放心，“但是我现在真的只想睡觉。”  
  
　　“你所说的睡觉就是躺在床上想着安灼拉以及他为什么不回应你的感情之类的操蛋东西？”  
  
　　他身子一抖，“冒昧地问一句，这周不会正好是‘告诉格朗泰尔真相’周吧？”  
  
　　爱潘妮的语气软了下来。“要是你来我家，”她用手摸着他的脸轻言细语道，“你还是想做什么都行，你知道我会听你说的。”  
  
　　他快被说动了。聪明一点儿的话，他会和她一起走，让她为自己分分心，把内疚感抛到一边之后再去对付。可是他一点也不聪明。安灼拉之前看他的表情一直印在他的脑子里，而他内心深处某个不知悔改的角落正燃烧起一丝他连说给自己听都不敢的希望。  
  
　　他摇了摇头。和爱潘妮分别时，他想不通为什么他总是这么对自己。  
  
  


**

  
  
　　他来回踱步，摊开的手掌抵在大楼石墙上不停擦刮。夜里寒风瑟瑟，而他正一个人等在别人的公寓楼前，他觉得自己很荒唐 。然而，就在这时，格朗泰尔出现在转角处，乱糟糟的黑发在路灯下闪着暖暖的光。他还没来得及想就沿着人行道大步走向前去。  
  
　　他的心砰砰直跳，甚至懒得去想为什么他像是如释重负。格朗泰尔瞧见他后立马停下脚步，泛红的双眼看向他。他看上去很渺小，安灼拉心里想着，又很害怕、悲伤，还有几百种他认不出或是没法解读的情绪——换做以前他总是逼着自己别去想。  
  
　　“你还好吗？”他急冲冲地问，但不是因为生气。  
  
　　可格朗泰尔还是一怔，“嗯。”  
  
　　他应该平静镇定的，可是无休止的等待让他心里发慌。“出了什么事？爱潘妮说你要去别的地方，可是——我看到你的表情了。”他希望格朗泰尔冲他大吼，叫他别管他的事，可是格朗泰尔却没有那么做，事实上，他什么都没做。有时候和他在一起就像拔牙一样难捱。“你不该不舒服的。”安灼拉继续追逼。  
  
　　格朗泰尔弱弱笑了一声，“这没想象中那么轻松。”他说着，手从眼睛一直抚过额头，接着挠动着自己的下半张脸。他像是站都站不稳了，“和想象的差远了。你怎么知道我会回来？”  
  
　　“我不知道，”他承认，“我只是想，或许你不想和爱潘妮呆在一起。我也不知道。”事实是他的确不知道——他只想过要是格朗泰尔真的是和爱潘妮去别的地方了，要是他猜错了，他该说些什么，然后寻思着自己要在这里等多久。  
  
　　格朗泰尔的脸上又露出了他常有的难以捉摸的表情，“那你来这儿做什么？”他提问的语气几乎像是害怕听到答案。  
  
　　“我答应过你不是吗？”  
  
　　他答应过格朗泰尔，他不会一个人面对，可是他现在已经快搞砸了。格朗泰尔从没向他寻求过友谊，或许这就是原因吧——他看得出安灼拉对这种事多不在行，知道他除了捍卫他的事业、与人争吵的时候根本找不到合适的话说。格朗泰尔善于与人交往——安灼拉看到过他是怎样用轻言细语安抚焦虑发作的若李，又是怎样用他的玩笑话让马吕斯振作起来。格朗泰尔总是知道该说什么话，哪怕他不知道，他也会尝试着开口。而安灼拉只是坐在那里，坐在他的朋友之间，哪怕他知道出了问题，哪怕他知道那些问题全是由他引起。这时他突然想到或许格朗泰尔是被逼无奈才这么做的，或许就是因为他。他也说不清为什么——他记得以前常有人跟他说他总是不达目的不罢休地逼迫别人按自己的想法来。  
  
　　“对不起。”他说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔惊讶一笑，“为什么？”  
  
　　他甚至不知道从何说起，“你好些了吗？”  
  
　　“好多了。”格朗泰尔说着，脸色糟糕得像个死人。  
  
　　他仔细地打量了格朗泰尔一眼，他全身上下都充满了倦意。他想不出在这种时候该说些什么，甚至说不清这叫做什么时候——那个在地图上也找不到的无名领域还等着他去探索。  
  
　　“弗以伊说他有约会。”他说。  
  
　　他的话悬着一半，气氛无比凝重——又说错话了，他想。  
  
　　“你不需要这么做。”格朗泰尔的声音短促而严肃，像是受到了什么压迫。  
  
　　“做什么？”  
  
　　“我不想让你觉得你是被迫这样——”格朗泰尔的手在他们之间来回比划，“——算了，管他是怎样呢。反正你不需要，我没事。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔的拒绝不留余地，可是他听起来和“没事”一点边也沾不上。我没法读懂你，他想说，你得告诉我你想要什么。  
  
　　“我没觉得自己是在被迫做任何事，”他说，“可是我和你说过我会帮你的，要是你愿意的话。而且说真的，我也不知道我能帮到多少，不过——本来我也想和你谈谈团队那个项目，要是你觉得现在合适的话，而且我还想和你讲讲新工作的事，所以……”  
  
　　他等待着。格朗泰尔的手抚摸着头发，眼睛看向地面，脚踏着碎步。他不该给他压力的，很明显他并不需要他，他怎么会错得那么离谱——  
  
　　“天哪，”格朗泰尔喃语着，“我甚至希望你——”话到一半他停了下来，接着轻笑一声抬起头，一时之间神情明亮到让人不敢置信，“你真的很烦人你知道吗？来吧。”他匆匆地拉了拉他的衣袖，然后转身开门。  
  
　　就是这样，就和上次一样：他松了口气，心里又载着些别的什么情绪，跟在他的身后。  
  
　　译注  
  
　　[1]台词出自《狮子王》。


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

  
  
　　他了解了弗以伊的时间表：星期一到星期五他在超市当经理，到了假期晚上和周末在他以前工作过的唱片店打工。这挣不了多少钱，格朗泰尔告诉他，不过弗以伊和老板关系不错，而且觉得这工作挺清闲。格朗泰尔还跟他说，虽然弗以伊嘴上不承认，但是他对他新女朋友的态度越来越认真，所以这段时间常常连家都不回了。他忘了是弗以伊在开会的时候提过他的计划，还是格朗泰尔得知之后给他发了短信，不过不管怎样，他现在常常在格朗泰尔家一呆就是一晚上，直到轮到他上班的点才离开。从格朗泰尔的公寓到圣日耳曼旅馆只有十五分钟的车程，不过他们通常会花上四十五分钟，在巴黎路灯的照耀下慢悠悠地走过去。第一天晚上，格朗泰尔向他提出陪他去上班时，他没有提出异议；几天之后，他干脆不再去想这有什么不对劲的地方。  
  
　　他也干脆放弃向公白飞和古费拉克坦白任何事，以“不能泄露格朗泰尔的戒酒计划”的理由来平复他良心上的不安。除此之外，他开始觉得和他的死党相处越来越不自在，他们原本亲密无间的关系中似乎渗进了一丝不知名的紧张感。古费拉克对他失口大吼过一次，而公白飞似乎总是神情恍惚。接着他会去格朗泰尔那儿，试着忘掉这一切。  
  
　　工作总的来说无聊透顶，不过这倒正适合他。这家旅馆小而温馨，招待的都是一家人或者出差商人，遇不到那些寻求狂放夜生活刺激的人，所以大多数晚上都不会有什么事。他带上他的笔记本，坐在荒凉破旧的前厅，大多数时候都在忙着 ABC 的工作或者读点东西，偶尔停下来给客人递房卡或者接电话。  
  
　　第二天晚上，他的手机响了。  
  
　　R[2:19:45]：「电视上在重播《天桥风云》你知道吗？？？」  
  
　　「你怎么还没睡？」他写道。  
  
　　R[2:22:29]：「第二季」  
  
　　他的哼笑声从挂着画的墙上反弹回来，回响在整个大厅；接着他问那和他有什么关系。三十秒后，他接起电话。  
  
　　“忙吗？”格朗泰尔问。他的语气摆明了是平常无奇的，但在那之下却隐藏着谨慎。不知为何，他的脑子里闪过格朗泰尔拧紧拳头的样子。  
  
　　安灼拉意识到他们从没通过电话。就连和格朗泰尔面对面时他都弄不明白他呢，所以他立马打消了试图从他的语气中窥得一二的念头。  
  
　　“噢，是啊，”他说，“忙得我手都不够用了。我已经盯一张埃菲尔铁塔的画盯了四十分钟了。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔轻笑，“是吗？我就不信你没在忙你自己的事。”  
  
　　“反正你也没有证据。”他说。格朗泰尔在电话那头柔声一笑。他的确是在工作，可是保持清醒比他想象的还要困难，而且或许格朗泰尔不能入睡是因为……那件事，所以他觉得最好还是听他说完。“看来这个时间点我的效率不太高。——那部剧现在不是播到十五季的样子了吗？”  
  
　　“我来和你说说《天桥风云》第二季吧。”格朗泰尔开始讲述。到他们挂电话的时候，已经过了凌晨三点。  
  
　　第三天、第四天他都接到了电话。到了第五天，格朗泰尔睡过了整晚上，他努力熄灭自己心里燃起的失落。他想这只是因为熬通宵对他来说仍然很难，他还得再适应适应，而和格朗泰尔说话看上去是个保持清醒的好方法。不过格朗泰尔能睡着也是好事，过去几天他有时候听起来已经激动到不正常了——而这又是另一件安灼拉不愿让自己去多想的事。  
  
　　然而，到了早上六点，前厅的门被推开，他抬起头就看见格朗泰尔一手端着一个装咖啡的纸杯向他走来。他感觉稍稍安心了些，却并没想象中该有的那么意外。  
  
　　格朗泰尔的表情迟疑。他接过一杯咖啡一口气喝完后，告诉格朗泰尔这就是他喜欢的口味，他看上去才放松了些。  
  
　　“话说回来，你能来这儿吗？”几分钟的闲聊后他发问。  
  
　　“我不知道，你说呢？”格朗泰尔语气轻快。  
  
　　“规章制度里倒是没有明文规定不行，不过——”  
  
　　格朗泰尔笑了，“你把整本规章制度都读完了对吧？”  
  
　　“我——当然了。”  
  
　　“以便有人凌晨三点冒出来质问你什么时候才能进桑拿房？”  
  
　　“这又怎么了？”他孩子气地争辩道，“又不是不可能发生。”  
  
　　熟读过规章制度意味着他知道员工请别人来这儿的饭厅吃饭可以享受半折优惠，所以那天晚上他告诉格朗泰尔第二天不用买咖啡了，然后请他吃了早餐。  
  
　　这儿的自助餐很丰盛：两张长桌上满满地摆着咖啡、各式各样的饮料、在法国见都见不到的水果还有二十余种羊角面包和蛋糕。格朗泰尔第一次看到这儿的场景时惊笑出声（“你知道我已经多久没在……旅馆里吃过饭了吗？”），于是安灼拉对他说以后不用再担心咖啡的事了。他没有问格朗泰尔为什么会来，也没问他以后还会不会来，现在这好像已经成了自然而然的事，就像他陪他走去上班一样。当格朗泰尔向他试探这早餐花了他多少钱时，他告诉他最好用他的创作来偿还，对此格朗泰尔嘀咕了些什么关于“践踏他的艺术良心”之类的话。  
  
　　他七点半下班，鉴于房客一般要在八点之后才醒来，整个饭厅这时只有他们两个人，这里的吊灯、圆桌、桌上的雕花桌布和精心折叠的纸巾都是属于他们两个人的。  
  
　　有一天，他正在取奶油蛋卷（这时格朗泰尔会一边在他耳边说“放开点嘛安灼拉”，一边往威化饼上倒酸奶），一个女服务员走来，在他身边放下一个餐盘。  
  
　　“这些羊角面包上周你男朋友可爱吃了。”她微笑着说。  
  
　　他的嘴一张一合，却半天找不到话说。“他不是我男朋友。”他听起来像只被卡住喉咙的猫。  
  
　　“噢，”她吁了口气，“反正上次他真的很爱吃。”  
  
　　他夹了一个，回到位置上。  
  
　　他们利用在公寓的夜晚和在酒店的清晨讨论格朗泰尔画的海报。他的作品美极了，要是可以的话，安灼拉愿意把它们印得像壁画一样大，让各个城市的校园甚至更远的地方都能看到它们，让他的画成为他们集成计划的一部分。画里所传达的信息全是组员构思出来的，他知道格朗泰尔从不相信那些东西，不过安灼拉觉得至少他很享受创作的过程。“这能让我分分心。”格朗泰尔曾随口说过一次。常常都是他的画还没画完，安灼拉就有了新的主意。  
  
　　他知道，格朗泰尔除了他之外还有别的分心方式。这段时间他总是停不下来，在米西切塔允许的范围内能值多少次班就值多少次；每次他去都看见他的公寓干干净净的——有一次他去格朗泰尔房间拿书，觉得他的房间比自己的还干净。（就和很多别的方面一样，他们的文学品味也大相径庭。他答应读一读格朗泰尔喜欢的那些荒唐的奇幻小说，而格朗泰尔翻起了他最爱的一本关于俄罗斯革命的著作；他们读书的过程中一直满腹牢骚，不过刚读完一本便立马开始下一轮。）有时候，格朗泰尔一贯以来的焦虑症只是出来做点小乱；还有些时候，他会因此变得坐立不安、亢奋紧张。因此，当他们没有和工作有关的事情可聊时，安灼拉便开始提问，尽情施展自己的好奇心，当他得到自己想知道的答案后，心里会感到一阵前所未有、难以言状的欣喜。  
  
　　他知道格朗泰尔会拳击。这条信息被他随意扔在脑子里某个角落，直到有一次格朗泰尔淤青着眼睛走进房间开会他才重新想起来。他努力压制着冲动，没有去质问他发生了什么，后来巴阿雷满脸愧疚地跟着走进来，解释这是个意外，他也就什么都不需要问了。格朗泰尔笑着说这都怪他自己，别担心了，比这更糟的情况他都遇到过，不过，当巴阿雷坚持说要请他喝酒来弥补过失时，他的笑容变得勉强。那天晚上，他在外面等着格朗泰尔，见面时，他看见他吃惊地睁大眼睛，嘴角荡起笑意。接着他们一起走回他的公寓。格朗泰尔解释说这的确不怪巴阿雷，是他自己动作太慢，言语中暗示着这和他最近没有沾酒有关，然后很快就转开了话题。  
  
　　他借着这个机会向他询问了更多关于拳击的事，结果得知格朗泰尔以前还学过跳舞。这时，他突然想起之前在酒吧里的对话。他刚说到这事，就看见格朗泰尔的脸在路灯的柔光之下泛着红，虽然他也说不清到底是因为什么。  
  
　　“我上过……课——小时候。”格朗泰尔一边说一边挠动后脑勺。  
  
　　“什么课？”  
  
　　“这重要吗？”  
  
　　“当然重要了，”他咧着嘴角说，想着别人一定不知道这事，“你能做……比如说，曲膝吗？”格朗泰尔的脸上变得很古怪。他笑得肆无忌惮，“不会吧，你真的能？”  
  
　　“我学过一段时间芭蕾，”格朗泰尔承认，“不过要是我现在做的话八成会折断骨头的。——你能不能别笑了？这是门高雅的艺术。”  
  
　　“我只是在想象那个画面。”  
  
　　“行行好吧，千万别。那时我还很小，专门学来气我爸的。那个学着实在是太辛苦了，所以我就放弃了。后来我又开始接触街舞，不过那都是好多年前的事了。”  
  
　　“听起来你挺享受的。”  
  
　　“没错。”  
  
　　“那为什么不继续了？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔在寒冷的夜风中叹了口气。他们转过街角，到了他的公寓楼前。他拿出钥匙耸了耸肩，“很多事情都没继续了。”安灼拉没有问下去。  
  
　　他咽下去的问题和他问出口的问题几乎一样多，那些问题或多或少都和格朗泰尔酗酒有关。格朗泰尔从没提过，可是安灼拉知道他一直在努力。他从没在他们独处的时候喝过酒，不管是在他的公寓、在旅馆或是在他陪他上班的路途中；开会的时候，他也只是点一两杯啤酒，喝上一整晚。  
  
　　整整三个星期，他都忍不住想重提那个话题，可是与此同时又不愿意那样做。然而，有一天早上，他一眼就能看出格朗泰尔的眼神飘忽不定，他的动作僵硬颤抖，像是不确定自己脚下的路是不是真实的；他几乎什么都没吃，既像是在听安灼拉说话，又像是在神游。  
  
　　“嘿。”他开口。在饭厅耀眼的灯光下说话要比在格朗泰尔的卧室里难多了。“你还好吧？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔迟了一会儿才露出笑脸，“好极了，正想去跑马拉松呢。”  
  
　　“鬼扯，才不是。”他白了他一眼。他的回答是针对他两句话的。  
  
　　格朗泰尔尖声一笑，听起来有些狂躁。“我——呃……”他扯了扯头发，“我该走了。”  
  
　　他没有伸手抓住格朗泰尔的手腕，虽然他的手像是在等待什么似的放在他们之间的桌子上。  
  
　　“别——”他说，“我能做点什么吗？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔咬着自己的嘴唇。过了一会儿他开口：“噢，别这个表情。”他的声音很小，像是知晓一切，语气里带着忧伤。“这很正常，你没必要……”他挥挥手，“我不会有事的。”  
  
　　他一直在这儿呆到他通常离开的时间。安灼拉琢磨着要是换做公白飞，他会不会知道在这种情况下该做些什么，而像他什么都不问是不是很傻的行为。一想到格朗泰尔需要帮助，而他什么忙都帮不上，他便一整天都心神不宁。他每隔一个多小时就给他发一次短信，到后来都成了无聊的唠嗑，只为了确保格朗泰尔还……好好的。到了晚上他似乎好了些，在没人看见的时候对他微微一笑，那笑容在他眼里看来比该死的蒙娜丽莎还要神秘。不过，让他松一口气的是，他对安灼拉发的短信一字不提。  
  
　　在这之后，他们也从不会提起这事，哪怕有时格朗泰尔显然状态很不好，哪怕安灼拉显然在有一搭没一搭地找他说话。他们就这样成功度过一天又一天，令人惊奇地避免了冲突。  
  
　　时间过得飞快，令人措手不及。在他费尽心思适应新睡眠习惯的同时，日子一天天、一周周地流逝，而格朗泰尔则充斥着他每一周的生活。  
  
　　在他感觉自己总算能得心应手时，学校重新开课，他和格朗泰尔相处的时光成了一天中他为数不多的能够喘息的机会。他一天的行程争分夺秒：从午夜一直工作到早上七点半，和格朗泰尔一起吃早餐，上一上午的课，从下午一点睡到六点，缪尚，格朗泰尔，然后又开始工作。（有一天晚上他进咖啡馆的时候已经神志不清，于是径直向格朗泰尔走去。所有人顿时鸦雀无声，安灼拉这才想起来他们不会在别人面前像这样。他吞下原本想说的话，支支吾吾地开口：“关于海报——”接着坐下来努力在脑子里搜刮他们还没有讨论过的方面。格朗泰尔也好心地应和他，之后他们从没提起过这事。）他只能在晚上学习和安排计划，这样他就没法随时和别人讨论，所以只好给古费拉克和公白飞委任更多的事。当然了，他信得过他们，不过没办法亲自掌控大局总让他心里有些不安。  
  
　　“控制狂。”格朗泰尔一针见血地评论道，声音里带着几分温柔。他坐在旅馆前厅里一把宽大舒适的扶手椅里，今天早上看上去十分悠闲。  
  
　　安灼拉在柜台后叹了口气。（他从不离开柜台，“要是有人进来怎么办？”他会这么说，“我总不能躺在那儿吧！”而格朗泰尔会给他一个白眼。）他犹豫片刻，很快就下定决心——要是他认真想，这并不是心血来潮——把他一直缄口不言的关于集会的心事吐露出来。  
  
　　“自从一些别的团队加入我们，媒体报道就连连不断——”格朗泰尔应该知道这事，不过，话说回来了，他从不知道格朗泰尔在开会的时候听进去了多少话。“社交媒体已经喧嚣了好几个月了，把我们当做学生运动的领导者。而且你知道吧，甚至连主流媒体都对我们有关注。”  
  
　　“啊，是啊，”格朗泰尔咧笑道，“那篇报道很不错。”  
  
　　他一直拿在手里玩来玩去的房卡掉在了地上，“你看了？”  
  
　　“Courf 给每个人都发了链接，”格朗泰尔笑容满面，“顺便说说，照片不错。”  
  
　　“天哪——”他用手捂住脸，“我都不知道他们从哪里搞到的。”  
  
　　“我可以告诉你，这和你某位朋友脱不了干系，不过我不能说是谁。”  
  
　　“要是我猜对了，我能杀了他吗？”他冷冰冰地说。  
  
　　那张照片是在他们去年一场抗议集会上拍的，当时他正在对一个几百人的学生团体做演说。作者给这张照片的配字是“学生领袖安灼拉鼓舞大众”。自从这篇报道登上某个当地新闻网站，他就努力让自己当这事没发生过。  
  
　　“嗯……”格朗泰尔说，“这大概会从一个完全不同的方向鼓舞大众了。”  
  
　　“我都不明白他们拿照片来有什么用！”  
  
　　格朗泰尔倚靠在椅子后背上，“或许是为了吸引更多人。”他若有所思地说。安灼拉不知道自己该怎么理解他的话，也不知道为什么他会因为他的语气而脸红。“不过，认真地说，”格朗泰尔又开口道——安灼拉没想到他的语气还真有一点点认真，“别担心太多，你已经组织得很好了。你都已经干了多少事了？我感觉每周我们都要上街去喊些什么东西。”  
  
　　“这次不一样，”他反驳道，不知道他内心的紧张有没有流露在语气里，“这次规模很大，要是我们不当心留意大家都在哪儿、在做什么、和警方交涉如何，场面会变得很难看。因为到时候肯定会有警力出动。而且，我当然知道，不是每一个说好要来的人都会到场——”他在格朗泰尔没来得及使出他最爱用的观点（总的来说也就是对 Facebook 及其对当代人的虚假煽动的大声痛骂）前主动承认，“但是这次的人还是很多，这座城市估计很长时间没集齐过那么多人。加入我们的团队太多了，我都有点说不清我们做了些什么，”他低声抱怨着。  
  
　　或许他的紧张真的溢于言表，因为他看见格朗泰尔突然露出了关切的神情，虽然这听起来很荒唐。格朗泰尔仍然热衷于在开会的时候找他的茬，不同的是，现在他说话时总是面带微笑，像是在享受自我，而不再是被安灼拉以及他的理想主义惹得火冒三丈。事后他会难为情地笑笑，然后对他说一些类似于“希望刚才我没有让你太为难”的话，安灼拉渐渐明白那就是他道歉的方式。不知从什么时候起，他开始觉得自己有些喜欢和格朗泰尔吵架了。  
  
　　然而，他还是不想亲口承认他之前制定的计划现在已经渐渐发展得不受他控制了。格朗泰尔已经争论了几个月，说人越多行动就会越乱；说每几百人都来抗议一件事，根本没人会听；说到时候大家只会茫然无措，这次计划只会支离破碎。而一直以来，他总是驳回他的话，固执地不愿承认格朗泰尔的话或许是对的。所以他还是按捺住冲动，没有把他的顾虑说出来。  
  
　　“不仅仅是集会的事。”他转而说。  
  
　　“噢？”格朗泰尔的身子坐得更直，“出了什么事吗？安灼拉？”  
  
　　他收到那封邮件时曾在公白飞面前唠叨过几句，不过他的家庭一直是个敏感话题，朋友们早已清楚这点所以从不提起。他不知道为什么他会把这件事告诉格朗泰尔——一直以来，格朗泰尔对他和父母的关系只有冷嘲热讽。哪怕他早将格朗泰尔对他政治观点的嘲讽抛之脑后，他仍对那些话记忆犹新。然而，他感觉这是唯一的方法，让他探清他们之间现在的……他也说不清那是什么——说不定那样做恰好能解答他的疑惑。  
  
　　“我表哥要结婚了。”他说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔半眯起眼，“他怎么敢这么做？”  
  
　　“我父母想让我参加他婚礼，”他补充说明，“但是我表哥是个冥顽不化的白痴。”  
  
　　“啊，”格朗泰尔说，“那你要去吗？”  
  
　　“我跟他们说我不会去，他们……不太高兴。”  
  
　　“真可笑，”格朗泰尔小心翼翼地开口，“家庭这码子破事。好像你对这些一年多见一次的人有什么亏欠似的。”  
  
　　“正是这样。”他立马回答。由于他的怒气还没消，他又对这事儿唠叨了大半个小时，而格朗泰尔似乎非常能理解他的小情绪。后来他才道歉，因为他突然意识到格朗泰尔八成对他说的一点兴趣都没有。  
  
　　“没事的。”格朗泰尔浅浅一笑。  
  
　　他从没在安灼拉说话时抱怨过一句。这令他惴惴不安，因为他们吵架的时候，他常常连话都插不进去。那天他感觉很好，因为他发现和格朗泰尔聊这件事与和别人聊感觉都不同——他没有细说，不过安灼拉一直怀疑他和家人相处得也不理想，而格朗泰尔的言语中透露事实正是那样。他把这条信息储存在大脑的某个角落里，和格朗泰尔喜欢跳舞、格朗泰尔喜欢什么书的信息以及他过往的点点滴滴存放在一起。不知为何，他有信心，在格朗泰尔准备好之后，他还能听到更多。不管怎么说，安灼拉可是出了名的倔性子。  
  
　　集会日益逼近，他剩下的时间也越来越少。和往常以后，当他们以为一切就绪时，又有新的问题浮出水面。（“别紧张，不过这儿有个 Facebook 主页在召集人做自制炸弹。”）到了最后十天，他必须得去城市另一端和那儿的一位学生领袖见面，这正好打断了他平日五个小时的睡眠，最后只能取消了一场会议，很晚才到达格朗泰尔家。他一边看新闻一边抱怨这个世界，而格朗泰尔在他身边画画。不知为何，他竟然成功地没有睡着。  
  
　　“下周是朱莉的生日，”格朗泰尔说的是一位女员工，“要是送她一幅画会不会很傻？”  
  
　　他不知道格朗泰尔是从什么时候起对他相信到愿意给他看自己的作品，不过渐渐地他也不再对此多作纠结。他常常能在他的东西上面发现一些素描，或者走的时候留在旅馆柜台上的。都是些没有画完但技巧精湛的素描，画的是他们都知道的人或地方。现在格朗泰尔可以在他面前随意翻他的速写本，而安灼拉也看得到他在画什么。他很确定，那就是饭厅里那个女孩。  
  
　　他记得之前看过格朗泰尔观察她。他的眼神专注，像是在用心记忆她的轮廓。（之后他便会知道事实正是如此，而他会注意到他对别的事物露出相同的眼光。）她是个漂亮的女孩，可格朗泰尔把她画得更有魅力了：哪怕没有着色，她看上去仍然闪闪发光。  
  
　　“她会喜欢的。”他真心实意地说，然后看见格朗泰尔的脸上泛起一阵红晕。  
  
　　他们分别之后，问题就出现了——他得不停地眨眼才能让自己不昏睡过去，每隔几个小时他对着电脑屏幕的眼睛就会噙着泪水。格朗泰尔预料之中的短信到达时，他已经觉得四肢无力。  
  
　　R[2:20:12]：「你多久没睡觉了？」  
  
　　他顿了顿，写道：「我今天得去见一个大学组织。」  
  
　　格朗泰尔没有回复。这很好，他想，因为格朗泰尔现在本就该好好睡觉，而不是逗他开心。几分钟后，他听见门被推开，转过身就看见格朗泰尔，心里突然涌起一阵强烈的喜悦。  
  
　　“你得睡觉。”格朗泰尔说着，像是在继续他们的短信对话。  
  
　　“我——你来这儿干嘛？”  
  
　　现在都快凌晨三点了。格朗泰尔娴熟地绕到柜台后边，无视掉他的问题，“睡吧。”他说。  
  
　　“我不能睡，”他打了个呵欠，“我还在工作。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔看着他，那表情好像觉得他是在故意和自己过不去。几分钟后他就迷糊了过去，头靠在柜台内侧的架子上，一只手臂时不时地擦过悬挂着的房卡。他昏沉沉地醒来，感觉脖子一阵酸痛。格朗泰尔正蹲在他的面前，一只手撑着地，另一只手抵在架子上，笑容里带着歉意。  
  
　　“抱歉，你该下班了。”  
  
　　他一下子睡意全无，“你一直在这——”  
  
　　“没人来过，”格朗泰尔一边向他保证，一边挠着自己的后脑勺，“我，呃，用了下你的电脑，希望你不会介意。”  
  
　　他眨了眨眼，“没事。”  
  
　　之后，他打开电脑，发现他的集会演说被润色过，纸页边缘标注着评论、建议、案例，甚至还有几句褒奖，包裹着讽刺的外衣。（“你这儿差点就说服我了。”）他的桌面上还有两个播放列表——“那些适合搞革命听的歌”、“那些用来醒瞌睡的歌”。这很显然是对最近他们一次争论的回应。  
  
　　“我需要点儿新东西了。”几天后他对格朗泰尔说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔哼笑着白了他一眼。不过他们动身离开前，他的电脑桌面又出现了一个新的文件夹——“那些我懒得自己找的歌”。  
  
　　“是你说我听歌品味差的。”他们漫步在夜晚的巴黎城市中，安灼拉开口说。  
  
　　“你压根就没什么品味，”格朗泰尔回嘴，“电梯里放什么你就听什么。”  
  
　　“这说明我还是一张白纸，”他纠正道，“总比只知道抱着那几个乐队听好吧。”  
  
　　“那不叫抱着，那叫对仅有的几个能唱到你心里去的乐队保持忠诚。”  
  
　　他毫不犹豫地说：“别忘记哪些歌曾让你哭泣，以及哪些歌曾救过你的命？[1]”  
  
　　格朗泰尔如同被人套住脖子一拉似的猛然转过头。他们在路中间听了下来。周围荒无人烟，整座城市像是听任他们的主宰。格朗泰尔的脸上露出不敢置信的微笑，眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光。安灼拉从来没看过他如此开怀的样子。  
  
　　“你听了！”  
  
　　“你老是在说他们。”他说。格朗泰尔最喜欢的乐队就是 The Smiths，对于他们安灼拉一无所知，对此格朗泰尔并不意外。很显然，他并没有把他们的歌加进歌单里， 不过安灼拉几周前自己下了几张专辑。这些歌并不太合他的口味，不过再怎么说这是格朗泰尔最喜欢的乐队，而且他老说他们的歌让他有共鸣什么的，所以他就听了，想知道让格朗泰尔有共鸣的歌是什么样的。  
  
　　“所以呢？”格朗泰尔迫不及待地问。  
  
　　“我看得出来你为什么喜欢他们。”他说。  
  
　　“我——你这是什么意思？”  
  
　　“他们很矫情。”  
  
　　“我才不矫情！”格朗泰尔尖着嗓子说。安灼拉挑起眉毛。虽然格朗泰尔很明显在努力保持严肃，但是最后还是忍不住笑了起来，“闭嘴吧。还有，你当然理解不了 The Smiths 了，我也没指望过你能懂他们。”  
  
　　“噢，我好难过，你能告诉我为什么我不能成为你中二病俱乐部的一员吗？”  
  
　　“因为——”格朗泰尔一边说着，一边拽了拽他衣袖拉他继续往前走，“因为那个俱乐部的人都是些寂寞孤单、只能在黑漆漆的房间里偷偷听莫里西[2]歌声的忧郁青年。”  
  
　　“我承认我错了，你一点都不矫情。”  
  
　　“你能不能尝试一下别那么讨厌，拜托了，哪怕一分钟也好？”格朗泰尔双手合十，作着祈祷状毕恭毕敬地说。安灼拉用手肘推了他一下，他一下子跳到一边。“我都说了，你没法懂的。我猜你一定跳过了尴尬的青春期，直接拍拍屁股拯救世界去了，”他的语气里不带恶意，也听不到讽刺的意味，好像他真的觉得安灼拉的童年就是那样过的，“——与此同时呢，世上还有我这种人。”他自嘲一笑。  
  
　　他含糊其辞地哼了一声。“不过有些歌还行。”或许那些歌他也有共鸣，或许他也遇到他的尴尬期了。或许是因为那些歌能让他想起格朗泰尔，就像是一扇窗户，让他能更好地了解他；或许正是因此，他才会在困顿焦虑的独处深夜里一次次地重听起那些歌。“你最喜欢哪首？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔哼了哼鼻，“我才不要告诉你，不然你又要叽里呱啦地分析我的心理状况了。”他再怎么连哄带骗他也不愿说，所以他只能一个人默默猜想。  
  
　　某天早上——那时距集会还有两天，他的打工生活已经开始了五周——格朗泰尔一边吃他的羊角面包一边对他说：“Ponine 让我今晚去她家，说反正今天不开会不如聚一聚。”  
  
　　“噢，”安灼拉压制住自己心里一时泛起的异样情绪，因为那真是一点必要也没有，“那就……明天见？”  
  
　　“明天早上，不见不散。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
　　那天晚上他走出缪尚就直接往格朗泰尔公寓走去，到了半路才反应过来自己在做什么。  
  
  


**

  
  
　　爱潘妮开门时脸上表情异常地空洞——他本该意识到有什么不对劲。  
  
　　“进来吧。”她说。他进门后，发现她那鞋盒大的公寓里已经有五个人了：古费拉克、热安和巴阿雷挤挤攘攘地坐在沙发上，脸上都带着难以名状的严峻表情。他感觉头皮一阵发麻。  
  
　　“坐下。”爱潘妮说。  
  
　　他一动不动，“什么意思？”  
  
　　“我们想和你聊聊。”她说。  
  
　　古费拉克低头盯着地毯，巴阿雷把他的指节掰得咔嗒作响，热安则一脸关切地看着他。  
  
　　“聊什么？”他迅速地问。  
  
　　“你能先坐下吗？”爱潘妮毫不退让地叉着腰。她站在稍远的地方，但是显然有意地挡在他和门之间。  
  
　　“不，”他厉声回击，“你让我来这儿干嘛？”  
  
　　之前她只是说想见他。他一定是昏了头才没去想这有什么不对劲的地方。爱潘妮居然骗了他，他心里想。要是他知道是这样，他一定不会来的——管这到底是什么呢，他压根不想知道。  
  
　　其他人匆匆交换了个眼色。热安开口：“我们很担心你。”他的语气听起来像是在安抚一只受惊的动物。“我们只是想确定你没事。”  
  
　　巴阿雷清了清喉咙——连他都面露难色，这一定不是什么好事。“我们想谈谈你最近，呃……正在做的事。”  
  
　　他看着他们在他面前站成一排，忍不住大笑了出来。他一边笑着一边走过房间，一屁股坐在那把一看就是为他准备的椅子上，接着伸出颤巍巍的手捂住眼睛，手肘撑在大腿上，笑意仍然止不住。  
  
　　“R。”爱潘妮开口。  
  
　　“这真棒，”他说，“你们真能干，一群我最好的朋友，聚集在一起。你们是不是还靠抽签决定谁来找我的？天哪。”突然一下，他的笑意全无，不知为何感觉喉咙里长了个肿块。“那你们以为发生了什么？”他试着若无其事地问。  
  
　　巴阿雷直直地盯着他，“你以为我们没注意到你从以前那种胡喝海喝法变成现在每天晚上只点一两杯啤酒了吗？”  
  
　　事实上，他已经料想到了。然而，他之前从没对此多想，从没意识到会有人关注他的一举一动，也没想到有人会把注意力放在他身上。  
  
　　“我们想帮你。”古费拉克说。  
  
　　热安点点头，“我们很高兴看到你……在减量了。但是若李说——”真好，所以说若李也有份，他的心里又压上一块令人窒息的巨石。“——要是你把自己逼得太狠，要是没人照顾好你的话，你可能会不舒服，弗以伊说最近他都没怎么在家，”——所以还有弗以伊，当然了，还有谁没参与吗？“他很担心。他说你最近状态很不好，也不好好吃东西。他害怕你的身体吃不消。”  
  
　　弗以伊的话或许比他想象的还要精准。是的，说得没错，他吃不下东西。该死，他每时每刻都难受得想吐，怎么可能吃得下东西？噢，对，他最近在健身房呆的时间比过去什么时候都多；对，有时候他想喝酒想到就快坚持不住的时候，就会出去跑步，一直跑到他力气全无然后直接昏睡过去——而那对他来说又是另一个每日必经的战场：他已经不记得自己上一次安睡整晚是什么时候。无需遭受失眠的日子对他来说如同一个遥远的梦，他感觉自己几百年前就失去了对自我的控制。沮丧和恼怒在他内心沸腾，尽管他知道之后会后悔，他还是不顾一切地大吼出声。  
  
　　“所以这是逆向干预吗？你们想让我多喝点，是这个意思吗？”  
  
　　古费拉克一脸热切地凑上前来，“我们想要帮你，你没必要一个人面对。”  
  
　　他不知道为什么他的手掌心全是汗，也不知道为什么他觉得自己像是被他这群善良可爱的朋友关进了牢笼里。他们是爱他的，可他只想逃得离他们远远的。这和与安灼拉谈论这件事不同：哪怕是别的时候，只要格朗泰尔靠近他，恐惧、爱意、惶恐和欲望都会在他心里掀起狂澜，对此他别无选择，只能硬着头皮死撑，为了让他们之间那种难以言状的东西能够继续下去。那种东西他连名字都不敢叫，连一丝丝的期望都不敢有；正是因为那种东西，他每天回到家，哪怕已经痛苦无比，哪怕对着马桶吐得翻江倒海，哪怕他浑身发抖、心惊胆战，一想到安灼拉，一想到第二天早上他就能去到安灼拉的身边，他便可以坚守住他的目标。因为只要他能熬过去，他就能有多一天从安灼拉开始、由安灼拉结束的日子。  
  
　　他看了一眼他的朋友们，感觉自己心里某根紧绷的弦突然之间断裂了。他突然意识到，他一直以来都在等着失败的那天。他把那些想法远远地封锁在大脑深处，让自己生活在幻想之中。在他的幻想里，他的世界骤然明亮了，所有的黑暗都无处遁身。然而，他一直清楚，幻想终会破灭，待到那时，一切都会在顷刻之间化为乌有。而他将会重新开始酗酒，重新过回没有那个人的日子。到那时候没人需要知道发生了什么，他不会伤害任何人。  
  
　　可是现在呢，他们跑来祝贺他，却不知道他的所作所为是那么地自私，仅仅是为了将安灼拉拴在身边。哪怕这意味着利用他的内疚和责任感，他还是什么都做得出来。安灼拉不是说过吗？他帮不了他自己。他大概自己都不知道他的话有多么正确。  
  
　　他们还以为他很坚强。真好笑。  
  
　　“R？”热安唤着。  
  
　　他站起来，语气寡然无味，“不好意思让你们白高兴一场，不过你们想错了。”  
  
　　热安也站了起来，挪到他身前挡住他。他现在没法承受让别人碰他，一阵熟悉的恶心感正在他的大脑里攒动。  
  
　　“什么意思？”热安轻声问。  
  
　　他只是摇了摇头。他现在什么地方都不对劲，做的事没一件是对的，而他们就站在这里，主动提出要帮他。他不能再这么对他们，他总不能让每一个人都对他失望。  
  
　　“我以前也试过，”他的目光慌乱地在房间里游走，嘴里的话一股脑地往外冒，“不过也没坚持多久。我很抱歉，真的，要是可以的话我一定不像这样，我发誓，可是——”他的声音颤抖，已经快要说不出话，可是他绝对不能让自己哭出来，“你们想错了好吗？总之——总之别再和我谈这事了，拜托了。”  
  
　　“不，”爱潘妮说，“我们不会坐视不管。”  
  
　　“为什么？”他粗声大吼，“你们之前都能好好地什么都不说，”他们身子一抖。“就继续像以前一样不行吗？我还活得好好的不是吗？”  
  
　　“只是现在而已。”  
  
　　他身子一僵，颤抖地吸了口气。爱潘妮的脸上的情绪就快要抑制不住。  
  
　　“什么？”  
  
　　“Ep。”古费拉克唤道。  
  
　　“上一次，”她毫不退让地继续说，“上一次你这么干的时候我也在场。你忘了吗？我在你公寓找到你，还以为你酒精中毒了。你那时几乎晕过去了，然后你告诉我你干了些什么，我不知道该怎么办，所以我就让你——”  
  
　　他不记得那天晚上见过爱潘妮，事实上他什么都不记得，只记得第二天早上醒来时看见床边放着酒瓶，然后他意识到他放弃了，接着就索性继续放弃了下去。  
  
　　而爱潘妮看到了他那个样子。他觉得他要吐了。  
  
　　“你得答应我——”  
  
　　“我不会答应你任何事。”  
  
　　有什么意义呢？他答应过的事没一样做得到，对自己、对别人都是一样。这个事实在他内心深处喧嚣沸腾，像铅一样把他压得死死的。  
  
　　“我们不是想逼你做任何事，”热安说，“我们只是觉得，让你知道有我们在会对你有帮助。”  
  
　　这些话和安灼拉说的那么相像，他几乎快要哭出来。是啊，他心里想，这就是每个人所期待的，一群热心的人们向你提供支持，那一定会很有用的——可是对他来说，事实并非如此不是吗？他突然想到安灼拉早知道他不想让任何人知道。他要是知道他把格朗泰尔的心思猜得有多透，一定会很高兴的吧？突然一下，他的脊背一凉——他失败之后要怎么面对安灼拉呢？不需要面对了，他心里想，等你搞砸之后他再也不会出现在你身边。一个声音在他耳朵里轻语：你等得越久，到那时候就越难受。  
  
　　“拜托了，别走。”爱潘妮恳求。  
  
　　“你们不用担心，”他说——他们看上去丝毫没有被说服，“好吧，我不想让你们担心，好吗？那么久了我都没死，之后我也死不了。”  
  
　　“死不了并不能说明什么。”巴阿雷的话出奇地温柔而犀利。  
  
　　说得没错，他心里想。可是除此之外他还能做什么？他感觉生活对于别人来说是件再容易不过的事，而他却只能拼了命确保自己还有口气在。过去的几周是他一生中最艰难也最美好的日子，可是那也只不过是个插曲罢了。在他身上，有些根本性问题是没法改变的。他突然想到一个词——无望，对，他在很多方面都已经无望了。  
  
　　“我没法再谈下去。”他深出一口气坦白道。要是他们再继续追问下去，他就要招架不住了。“别跟着我，求你们了。”  
  
　　之后，爱潘妮每隔十五分钟就给他打一回电话。而他一次次地用同样的声音和她说着同样的话，哪怕他的血液已经和酒精交融在一起。  
  
  


**

  
  
　　阿波罗[7:30:12]：「你在哪儿？」  
  
　　阿波罗[7:48:32]：「你在爱潘妮家吗？」  
  
　　阿波罗[8:12:46]：「没出什么事吧？」  
  
　　[2个未接来电]  
  
  


**

  
  
　　第一节课是比较政治学。明天就是集会。安灼拉是喜欢这堂课的，然而现在教授的讲课对他来说如同耳旁风。他不停地翻看手机，才过了大约五分钟就拿起背包匆匆离开了教室。  
  
　　他一次次拨打格朗泰尔的电话，告诉自己他这样真是蠢透了。能出什么事呢？格朗泰尔八成只是睡过头了（然而安灼拉知道太阳一出来他就会醒），而且他又不是有什么法律义务每天早上来问候他（虽然他总是这么做），一切都很好。  
  
　　他打开大门——现在他已经有钥匙了，在很早以前就可以不用邀请想进来就进来——一次连跨两级台阶，敲响格朗泰尔的门：一声、两声、三声……十声。  
  
　　让他只是迟到了吧，他想，拜托了，让他只是去工作了或是在睡觉，拜托了——  
  
　　门打开后，格朗泰尔一副衣冠不整的样子，满眼血丝、面无表情地出现在门后。他穿着一件磨破边的 T恤和长运动裤，头发横七竖八地支在脑袋顶上。  
  
　　一时之间他感觉自己气都喘不上来，“你他妈手机丢了吗？”  
  
　　“没。”格朗泰尔的声音无力而错愕。  
  
　　“那你他妈为什么不接我电话？”他放开嗓子大吼，双手颤抖，一边觉得如释重负，一边气得恼羞成怒，甚至说不上来心里还有什么别的情绪，“我一整个早上都在给你打电话！”  
  
　　“也许我就是想看看你的反应呢。”格朗泰尔漫不经心地说，像是他真的不知道为什么似的。  
  
　　他还在宿醉，有可能酒还没醒。安灼拉越来越确定，他昨晚一定没睡觉。我一直在等你的短信，他心里想，我一直在等你，我都要担心疯了。  
  
　　“怎么，就这样？你没别的想说的了？”他从格朗泰尔身边走过，站在他现在已经再熟悉不过的客厅中间，“弗以伊跑哪儿去了？”  
  
　　“他把我折腾上床就去工作了，”格朗泰尔说，“他来不及阻止我，不过他本来也做不了什么。”  
  
　　安灼拉看见自己的等待无果：“你打算……我也不知道，给我个解释吗？”  
  
　　“我欠你任何解释吗？”  
  
　　他身子一抖。  
  
　　“你在喝酒。”他说。  
  
　　“是啊。”格朗泰尔点头。他之前冷漠的伪装现在被苦笑取代，“失望了？”  
  
　　或许是吧，可是现在有太多别的情绪掩盖在他的心口，他自己也说不清楚。  
  
　　“你为什么不打给我？”  
  
　　“你真的失望了，”格朗泰尔慢悠悠地说，像是在思索什么很有趣的事，像是在回答一个至关重要的问题，“我打给你有什么鬼用？你又帮不上忙。”  
  
　　听到这一句他的心几乎要漏跳一拍。他当然帮得上忙了，他默默地想，这不就是他一直以来在做的事吗？——帮他的忙？  
  
　　“你应该打给我。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔摇摇头，毫无笑意地扯动嘴角，“是吗？然后呢，你就能让一切好起来？你就能把我治好了？这就是为什么你跑那么远到这儿来，就为了看看还有没有时间来挽救你最近的项目？”  
  
　　“你这么说不公平。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔在房间里气急败坏地来回踱步，看上去焦躁难熬。在这一切开始之后，他从没在他的声音里听到过那样强烈的愤怒和恨意——或许哪怕是之前都没有过，从来没像现在这个样子过。  
  
　　“你觉得我只要看到你就能突然一下不想喝酒了？你觉得就因为你是你，就因为你愿意屈尊看我一眼，我就能一下子全好了？”  
  
　　“这是什么意思？”他大喊，“我从没想过我有什么魔法可以让一切全好起来，可是要是你感觉不舒服，你就该告诉我！”他的手在他们之间无助地比划，“不然我们现在是在干嘛？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔急吸一口气，像是有什么东西击穿了他的肺腑。他从没听过他那样无奈的苦笑。“舒服？我当然不舒服了，你想都想象不到。你想让我说什么？说我没法睡觉？说我每时每刻都恶心想吐？说我坚持不下去了？我没法说那些话，没法对你说。你不明白吗？你怎么能还不明白呢？”  
  
　　“我就是不明白！”他声嘶力竭道。操，不明白的感觉是那么让人挫败，他恨死这种感觉了。“你该做的就是告诉我！我一直都在，你知道我不想让你把自己逼得恶心想吐，而现在你让我觉得——”觉得这都是他的错，觉得他应该意识到格朗泰尔的感受，觉得他自己很没用——“我就是为了这个才陪着你！”  
  
　　“啊，是啊，”格朗泰尔喏喏，“你就是来帮我这个的。”他不明白为什么他的声音那么苦涩。“你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？我也以为你可以施个法就让我好起来，你知道吗，我真的这么以为。不过事实证明我就是这个样子的，安灼拉，并不是你脑子里臆想的那样。或许我给了你什么错觉，但是你应该也有预感我迟早会搞砸的。不好意思耽搁你时间了。”  
  
　　他和格朗泰尔争吵过几百次，但从来没有哪一次像这样让他痛心。他看着他的脸，努力地寻找着什么东西，心里想，这不是你，我知道你是什么样。  
  
　　“你只是害怕了。”他也说不清为什么他听起来不仅是在说酗酒的事。  
  
　　“是啊，”格朗泰尔歪着嘴笑道，“我就那样啊，你现在知道了。你早就知道了吧，我是个懦夫，还记得吗？”这也不公平，那已经是……在这之前的事了，而且哪怕是那时安灼拉也不是真心的。“别担心，你的秘密很安全。”  
  
　　“什么？”  
  
　　“没人会知道你尝试过又失败了。”  
  
　　“我压根没想过要成功！”他竭力大喊，“我只是想让你好起来！”  
  
　　“你当然这么想了，有我整天在身边转悠一定很糟糕吧。像我这种人，没事就来打扰你开会，玷污你革命与正义的梦想，整天就——这副鸟样。”他对着自己比手画脚。“我没告诉他们，”他安静地继续道，“我想告诉别人想得快疯了，可是我知道你会讨厌那样，我知道你——”  
  
　　“那你什么都知道了？”安灼拉的讽刺之情溢于言表，“好啊，告诉我我讨厌什么不讨厌什么，告诉我我想做什么，既然你读得懂我的心。”  
  
　　“我比你想象的更了解你。”格朗泰尔说，可是他的声音却带了点怀疑。  
  
　　“是吗，我也以为我了解你，所以或许我们都错了。”  
  
　　他的话像是剑刃一般拔鞘而出。格朗泰尔怎么敢说他什么忙也帮不上？他怎么敢让安灼拉担心成这样，让他的心在胸腔里不受控制地跳动，然后还大言不惭地说自己懂他的心？  
  
　　格朗泰尔艰难地喘着粗气，仿佛他周围的空气很稀薄。接着他向前一步，锋利的目光直直地投向安灼拉的眼睛，决绝得像是在自己的死刑判决书上签字。  
  
　　“我知道你没告诉任何人。”  
  
　　“告诉什么？”他问道——虽然他已经知道答案。  
  
　　格朗泰尔冷笑，“你知道的。任何人，我们的朋友。你甚至没跟公白飞说对吧？”  
  
　　“我猜想你不会想让他们知——”  
  
　　“那是之后的事，你心里清楚，”格朗泰尔暴怒道，“你知道我他妈在说什么。而且我没事的，我对什么都可以没事，可是我只是忍不住想，或许他只是一直耐着性子容忍你呢，因为他做出过承诺，而现在他觉得自己必须得呆在你身边确保你不会年纪轻轻就把自己给喝死，那样会很不好看的。他觉得每个人都可以被拯救。”  
  
　　“我们谈过这个了，”他说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔像是没有听见他的话，“所以，你告诉我吧，要是我真的成功把酒戒掉了，你还会和我说话吗？还是说你会谢天谢地自己终于解脱了？因为你再也不用忍受我在你身边晃来晃去了？”  
  
　　一声声指控飞速向安灼拉投掷而来，让他应接不暇。一切又不对劲了，整个世界都错位倒置，支离破碎无法拼接重来，而他却捉摸不透格朗泰尔的言语里到底在影射些什么。  
  
　　他的指甲扎进手心，“我不知道你想让我说什么。”  
  
　　“那说不定还挺好的，”格朗泰尔若无其事地说，接着补道，“现在这样也挺好。现在你知道你犯了个错误，不过别担心，没什么严重后果。”  
  
　　这不可能，他心里想。不过就是一晚上而已，他还记得他们昨天是怎样有说有笑，还记得他们中午之前发过的短信。而现在，他所认识的格朗泰尔已经消失不见，而且或许自始至终他从不曾需要过安灼拉。他以前从来没懂过他，现在也不懂，可是不同的是，现在他发了疯地想要明白他。他感觉如鲠在喉，牙齿用力咬进口腔内壁，甚至都已经能尝到血腥味。  
  
　　“该死，我真讨厌你喝酒。”他无助地喃喃。  
  
　　格朗泰尔像是要站不稳了。他的心里立刻闪过一串话：对不起，我们可以让一切好起来的，我可以让那样的表情从你脸上消失。他想这样做，甚至能亲眼看见那样的场景，就像在电影里一样、在梦里一样，他只需要往前迈出几步——他可以让一切好起来，只要格朗泰尔让他看到他想让他这么做。  
  
　　可是格朗泰尔却不如他所望。突然，他大喊一声，声音大到惊人，震得他头晕目眩。  
  
　　“你解脱了，安灼拉，”他说，“我不再是你的麻烦。”  
  
　　他跌跌撞撞地走出房门，离开公寓大楼时甚至感觉不到他的腿在移动，甚至说不清外边天气是热是冷。很长一段时间里，他什么也感觉不到，然而，突然之间，所有的一切向他袭来，一时之间他就快要承受不了。  
  
　　译注  
  
　　[1]歌词出自 The Smiths 乐队的歌曲 Rubber Ring。  
  
　　[2]The Smiths 乐队主唱。  
  
　　TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　  
　　“你要是一直那个表情脸会僵住的你知道吗？”古费拉克说着，抓住他的肩膀摇晃他，“好了吧，看看这多棒，你不觉得骄傲吗？”  
　　  
　　他当然觉得。今天天气很好：阳光在万里无云的天空中折射成蓝橙色的光晕，像是这座城市在为他们张灯祈福。参加人数让他惊喜万分，虽然过去几个月从媒体新闻的轰动中他已经有所预期，可是他还是不敢相信现在眼前的数字。马吕斯说，有好几万人从荣军院出发，奔涌至巴黎的各个角落。他几乎没法相信自己的眼睛。他曾劝说入队的人、他们打电话邀约过的人都在广场上显露身影，到场的人远远不只是学生。到处都是标志、旗帜、白衬衫，手机摄像头、电视台拍摄组比比皆是，大家高举着手，为大平台上、远处的车顶和自制舞台上的演说者鼓舞欢呼。这景色美不胜收，他一看到这场面便心生雀跃。  
　　  
　　然而他的心不如想象中高昂，却被什么东西压住了。几个月前，他绝对想不到有任何事可以浇灭他今日的热情——几个月前他一心只有集会，只有团队，只有为这个他想要看到的世界努力打拼，因为那样的梦想从他记事以来就蛰伏在他的大脑里。而现在，这一天终于来临，他的心情却不如该有的那样明晰。他没法全情投入。不知道从什么时候起，他开始想象格朗泰尔也会参与到这一天里，可是就算现在他没来，他也不该那么心烦。几万人——马吕斯看了看手机，告诉他这个令人震惊万分的数字。柯赛特正眉开眼笑地与他手牵手。安灼拉扫视了一眼人群，寻找着那张他知道他不可能找到的脸。  
　　  
　　“其他人呢？”他问。  
　　  
　　“报告上校，前线一切正常。”古费拉克兴致勃勃地说。“弗以伊和爱潘妮在关注巴阿雷的动向，切塔和手下的人正在卢森堡公园游行，热安说他和 Ferre 就要过河了。”接着他顿了顿，显然是意识到了那些名字里引人注目的空缺，然后看了马吕斯和柯赛特一眼。  
　　  
　　“格朗泰尔有和你们联系吗？”柯赛特语气自然地打破平静。  
　　  
　　一时的沉默无声后，安灼拉开口：“他不会来。”而古费拉克与他异口同声。  
　　  
　　他猛地转身，“你怎么知道？”  
　　  
　　古费拉克向后挪了挪身子，像是被他的目光节节逼退，然后虚起眼睛，“你又是怎么知道的？”  
　　  
　　他还要演讲，没时间说这个，可是他也没时间盘算那么多。三个人急切的目光一齐投向他，他开口：“我们昨天吵了一架。”  
　　  
　　“什么？是吗？”古费拉克问，“等等——具体什么时候？”  
　　  
　　“什么时候很重要吗？”  
　　  
　　“我想知道那是在之前还是之——”古费拉克突然睁大眼，猛地闭上嘴。  
　　  
　　安灼拉一动不动地看着他，露出他以能让成年人发抖闻名的表情，“什么之前之后？”  
　　  
　　古费拉克跟另外两个人使了个眼色。马吕斯只是摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“我们觉得现在还是别告诉所有人为好。”柯赛特说。  
　　  
　　他们身边人群攒动，年轻男女和带小孩的父母来来往往。这里还搭着一个为演说者准备的大平台。他们精心筹划好了一切，现在他们却站在这地方讨论格朗泰尔，而他却也没有动身离开的打算。  
　　  
　　“告诉所有人什么？”  
　　  
　　“我们，呃，算是和他聊了聊吧，”古费拉克说，“关于他喝酒的事。进行得不太顺利，所以我想……”  
　　  
　　他得深呼吸好几口才能平静下来，心里像是刺进了冰碴，语气也跟着颤抖了起来，“你们都跟他说什么了？”  
　　  
　　“他最近在减量，”古费拉克紧张兮兮地解释，“我们只是担心他把自己逼得太狠，想让他知道我们一直都关心他。”  
　　  
　　他会讨厌那样的，安灼拉心里想。他突然意识到这多么不可思议——他竟然在别人都不知道的时候知道格朗泰尔的想法。格朗泰尔一定是因为这个才崩溃，一定是因为这个才重新酗酒。他努力压制住心里不可自胜的喜悦——这一切并不是因为他，格朗泰尔并没有突然一下就开始讨厌他。与此同时，他试着控制心里刚刚滋生起的担忧，以及他对朋友们说不清是愤怒还是被背叛的复杂心情。  
　　  
　　“安灼拉？”古费拉克一手搭上他的肩膀问。  
　　  
　　“他昨天在喝酒，所以这并不奏效，”他大叫，“为什么你们不告诉我？”  
　　  
　　“安灼拉，得了吧，”古费拉克脚下不停踱步，“你又不是……就目前来说还是别把你牵涉进来为好。”  
　　  
　　别把他……牵涉进来。他刚想大笑，却一下子发不出声音。在他的心里，他已经在格朗泰尔身边陪伴了好几个月了，他每天去看他，从他说话的语气就能判断他什么时候犯了酒瘾，看他一眼就知道他是不是快要恐慌发作；是他一直与他聊天、拌嘴，是他让他时不时地开怀大笑，也是他给他找来画画的任务让他分心，是他给他买早餐，把他介绍给他的同事；从最初就是他让格朗泰尔开始这一切。格朗泰尔说得没错——他没告诉任何人，一个字也没说，所以他的朋友甚至意识不到他的生活里发生了天翻地覆的改变，甚至连这样的事都没有告诉他。都是因为他的错，他们才会把这一切砸在格朗泰尔身上。  
　　  
　　他感觉握住自己手臂的手加大了力度，古费拉克的声音听起来茫然而略显担忧，“安灼拉？”  
　　  
　　马吕斯则疑心重重，“等等，你是什么时候见到 R 的？他没有去咖啡馆啊。”  
　　  
　　“今天早上。”他狠狠地说。  
　　  
　　“在哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“他的公寓，”他厉声大吼，“还有别的问题吗？”  
　　  
　　马吕斯看起来有成千上万个问题，可是安灼拉的表情一定很吓人，所以他没再多说下去。柯赛特拽了拽他衣袖，马吕斯开口，“我们就，呃，不打扰你们了。”接着他们俩的身影消失在人群中。周围只有嘈杂的噪音，算是给了他们些私人空间。  
　　  
　　当古费拉克开门见山地发问时，他怀疑自己并不想要这样的私人空间，“想要告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
　　  
　　他们去了格朗泰尔家，他心里念着，被背叛的感受万箭穿心。“想要告诉我为什么 Ferre 跑那么远去了吗？”他回击道，“为什么最近你们俩总是没法在同一个地方出现？”  
　　  
　　古费拉克愁起了脸。他甚至说不清自己现在感觉内疚不内疚。某个黑暗而绝望的角落正在他心里蠢蠢欲动，那种前所未有的东西笼罩其上，让他无法像平时那样做出反应。古费拉克拉扯着自己的头发，嘴巴无声地张张合合。  
　　  
　　“对不起，”他快速说，“我只是……我只是担心你。”  
　　  
　　“我们也在担心你。”古费拉克轻声细语地回答，脸上渐渐展开笑意。他不知道这里的“我们”是指哪些人，他也不想知道。“——还有 R。感觉现在每个人都在担心其他人，好像我们一下子都长大了一样。你真的不想聊聊发生了什么？”  
　　  
　　“你呢？”  
　　  
　　古费拉克假意一笑，那笑声却很快变成哀叹，“你有没有试过给自己挖一个很深很深的洞，到最后你都忍不住想为什么不一有机会就干脆停下来？”  
　　  
　　他发出了和古费拉克差不多的笑声，然而还没开口，他们身边突然响起一阵激烈的掌声。对啊——他要演讲。他们现在没法聊这个。  
　　  
　　“我们现在还在——”他胡乱地比划着四周，揉了揉眼睛，深吸一口气。不知为何他的心砰砰直跳——操，他这到底是怎么了？“我还要演讲。”他提醒古费拉克。  
　　  
　　他还要演讲——那是格朗泰尔为他润色过的——还要留意集会的一举一动。他从来没对自己那么生气过，他不明白为什么他不能像以前那样，把一切分门别类地处理好，把格朗泰尔扔在大脑里某个角落，让注意力集中在重要的事情上。他只知道他往常的策略在今天都不管用了，有个声音在他心里放声大喊，告诉他有其他的事情一样地重要。他感觉没办法整合这两个分离的自我。一直以来，他都能明确重心——正是因为这样他才能走到今天，变成他现在的样子。然而就在今天，偏偏是在今天，他心里却涌起叛逆的因子，把他朝着反方向拉拽，小声地告诉他还有别的同样重要的事，告诉他他大可以放下手里的事，告诉他他就应该那么做。他多希望他能在其他时候、其他地方顿悟到这点，多希望那能是在和格朗泰尔把关系弄糟之前。  
　　  
　　“好吧，革命当先，情绪靠边，”古费拉克毅然决然地点头，“别担心了，你会表现得很好的。别忘了让我们骄傲，人们都看着你呢，你知道的。”  
　　  
　　他们在整座城市五个不同的点设置好了直播，成千上万的人可以坐在家里，甚至可以在国外看到实况。他的声音会传递到网络上每一个愿意倾听的人的耳朵里。他既怀揣着期待，又觉得头晕乎乎的。这种生活太痛苦了，他心里想，然后一咬牙把所有和集会无关的事抛之脑后。你掌控得很好，他固执地对自己说着，双手攒成拳头。  
　　  
　　“来吧，”他对古费拉克说，“是时候开始了。”  
　　  
　　

**

  
　　  
　　“喂，对，我还活着，和一个小时以前一样，”他顿了顿，“爱潘妮？”  
　　  
　　“别发慌。”电话那头传来声音。  
　　  
　　背景里汽车轰鸣，人声鼎沸。他正懒懒地躺在沙发上，眼睛不知道在看什么东西，努力让自己什么也别去想。然而，现在他一个打挺坐直身子，紧握住手机的手指变得煞白。  
　　  
　　“你知道那是你能给别人说的最可怕的话对吧？”  
　　  
　　她支支吾吾道：“你没看直播吧？”  
　　  
　　“现在没看了。”他说。她听得懂他的意思。窗外天色阴沉，几个小时前天空变得灰暗，乌云开始聚集。他这一整天的时间除了自怨自艾什么也没做，就连之前那几杯酒给他带来的醉意都没法让他开心起来，而现在他突然被一股道不明也没法道明的恐惧揪住了心。“爱潘妮？”  
　　  
　　“来了一群无赖，好像还喝醉了，也可能没有，我也说不清楚，”操，爱潘妮一胡言乱语起来他就知道事情不妙，“他们冲警方破口大骂，之后场面就……有点不好看——”  
　　  
　　“你受伤了吗？”他急声问。  
　　  
　　“没有。”  
　　  
　　“操他妈——”  
　　  
　　“博须埃被打倒了，”她噼里啪啦连声说，“我和切塔、若李在医院，没什么大事，只是手臂骨折，他们想再观察一下有没有脑震荡。Courf 说他和马吕斯、柯赛特都好好的。弗以伊之前就离开了，他不会有事。我不知道巴阿雷现在怎么样。”  
　　  
　　他一定会杀了她的，要是她不立即马上告诉他——  
　　  
　　“安灼拉帮我们送博须埃去了医院。”她说。  
　　  
　　他压根没试着掩饰，任由那声如释重负的长叹从他体内挣脱而出，“他现在和你在一起？”他不假思索道。——为什么她早点不说？  
　　  
　　“他一把博须埃送到就走了。”爱潘妮轻声说。  
　　  
　　“走了？”这说不过去啊，他为什么要走？“走哪儿去了？回集会去了？”他尖叫着说。  
　　  
　　“但愿不是，他已经……呃……”  
　　  
　　这句悬着的话像是折了他五年的寿命，“已经怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“没事……他没事，只是有点难过吧，我想的话，因为集会进行得不尽人意。有的人被胡椒喷雾熏了一脸，还有的进了医院，场面很混乱。我一有消息就打给你，别担心。”——说完后她就挂断了电话。  
　　  
　　别担心？安灼拉现在不知道在哪儿做着谁也不知道的事，而她还跟他说“别担心”？他像是念咒语一样在脑子里重复这句话，靠着本能脱掉睡裤，穿上牛仔裤，套上运动衫。别担心？他会走遍巴黎城里每一条该死的街道，逼供每一个他看得到的该死混账理想主义抗议者，他一定得找到他不可。别担心？等他下次见到爱潘妮时一定得和她好好聊聊。  
　　  
　　他刚晕乎乎地打开门就僵在原地：安灼拉就在门外，右手抬起正准备敲门。  
　　  
　　他喘着气发不出声音。安灼拉看上去一团糟，被汗水浸湿的头发黏在额头上，白色的衬衫上全是泥渍，脸侧有股血正滴滴下落。  
　　  
　　格朗泰尔一手扶住门框。  
　　  
　　“你开车来的？”他破着嗓子说。  
　　  
　　“走路。”安灼拉说。  
　　  
　　“我去叫个出租车送你去医院。”  
　　  
　　“我没事。”  
　　  
　　他几乎是声嘶力竭地大喊出声，“你的头在流血！”  
　　  
　　“我没事。”安灼拉更用力地重复，擦了擦他左边脸颊，手上立马被沾染上红色。“我到这儿来不是为了让你把我带到别的地方去，”他嘀咕着。  
　　  
　　“该死。”他长叹一声，把安灼拉拽了进来。  
　　  
　　他头脑一片空白，把安灼拉拽进浴室，生生压着他的肩膀让他坐在洗脸台上。他没想到的是安灼拉任由他的动作。他只是坐在那儿，低头蹙眉看着格朗泰尔。  
　　  
　　“你要出门吗？”安灼拉问。  
　　  
　　他大笑一声，“算是吧。”他打量了安灼拉一阵，觉得自己动弹不得，“你在流血。”——操，他到底该做些什么？  
　　  
　　他颤抖着双手，从橱柜里拿出条干净的毛巾，在水槽里浸湿，轻轻地将毛巾贴在安灼拉的太阳穴处，手仍然在瑟瑟发抖。伤口并不深，但是仍在往外冒血。他把毛巾搓干净，又重新打湿贴上他的脸。浴室里只听得见他粗重的喘息声。安灼拉看上去有些迷糊，却不因为受了伤而惊慌失措。  
　　  
　　“我不该不打电话就来。”安灼拉犹豫不决地说。  
　　  
　　“你不该让自己受伤。”他反驳的语气比他预料的还要严厉。他放下毛巾，拿出几张纸巾，希望能用来把血止住。“我去给公白飞打电话，”他一边说着，一边用纸巾抵住他的伤口，“拿着。”  
　　  
　　安灼拉的手覆盖在他的手上。  
　　  
　　他像是将要溺亡之人一样，喉咙深处发出一声哽咽。安灼拉的触碰很轻，可他的手指却与格朗泰尔的相覆盖，他感觉自己如同一列骨牌一样，正在一步步垮塌。这真不公平，他想。他现在甚至还没真的喝醉呢。安灼拉低垂着头，依他现在的站姿只需要向前一靠，就能让他的脸抵在自己的颈窝里，用手臂环绕住他的腰，抱住他，让他安安稳稳地呆在那儿。他可以就这么一直呆在那儿。明明流血的是安灼拉，可是浑身发抖的却是他——不公平，真不公平。  
　　  
　　他撤回手，踉踉跄跄地离开浴室，重重砸上身后的卧室房门。他的手机就在床上。  
　　  
　　“他在这儿。”公白飞一接电话他就开门见山道。  
　　  
　　公白飞一刻也没有停顿，“他受伤了吗？”  
　　  
　　“他的头在流血，不过伤口不深，但是还是——流了不少血？我觉得他来之前甚至都没意识到，天哪，我——他现在用纸巾堵着。Ferre？”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“我该做些什么？”  
　　  
　　“做你之前在做的。”公白飞说。  
　　  
　　“在心里抓狂吗？！”他竭力大叫。  
　　  
　　“这几个小时先别让他睡觉，以防万一。他会没事的。你也会没事的。记住——深呼吸。”  
　　  
　　他笑了，“好吧，当然，我记住了。”接着他挂断了电话。  
　　  
　　他用手掌根部捂住眼睛。安灼拉现在在他的浴室里，还在流着血……安灼拉自己来了他的公寓……安灼拉握了他的手（算是吧）……深呼吸，听公白飞说的。  
　　  
　　他蹑手蹑脚地向浴室走去，生怕他一到那儿发现里面空无一人，可是安灼拉还在那儿，依然安安静静地坐在洗脸台上，双手放在膝盖上，拿着一团揉皱了的纸巾。他睁大眼睛抬起头——那是他见过最明亮的眼睛，而那眼睛里却净是犹豫的神色。他的心里涌上一阵前所未有的疼痛。  
　　  
　　“你想让我走吗？”安灼拉的声音细小却坚定。  
　　  
　　“我为什么会想让你走？”他气喘吁吁地问。  
　　  
　　“我们昨天不是……吵了一架吗？”  
　　  
　　“噢，”他心不在焉地说着，又拿出一些纸巾捂在安灼拉的脑袋上，“别动。”  
　　  
　　安灼拉正注视着他。这既让他不安，又让他兴奋。虽然流血已经停止了，他的手仍然久久没有撤去，离他的皮肤就隔着那么几张薄薄的纸。终于，他心怀遗憾地将手移开，把泛着浅红色的纸巾扔在一旁，茫然无措地看着安灼拉。  
　　  
　　“Ferre 说这几个小时你还不能睡觉。”  
　　  
　　“好，”安灼拉点头，咬了咬嘴唇，“那你想让——”  
　　  
　　“对不起。”他趁着安灼拉的话没说完便脱口而出。他在绝望里摸爬滚打了一整天，现在突然之间觉得身心俱疲，看见安灼拉坐在自己面前，如同见了幽灵。他知道这么说远远不够，可是他还是开口：“昨天的事对不起。”  
　　  
　　“Courf 跟我说了他们做的事，”安灼拉小心翼翼地说，“你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　他还好吗？我让你失望了，他在心里说。为什么安灼拉还不离开？为什么他没有满眼厌恶地看着他？说到底，为什么他现在会在这里？这让他……这让他怎么控制自己不心生希望？  
　　  
　　“我……”他看上去八成像个死人，真不知道撒谎还有什么意义，“我现在好些了。这不怪他们。——你是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　安灼拉低下头，不经意地抬起手按压他头上的淤青。他不该发问的。  
　　  
　　“算了。”他意识到情况不对，连忙说道。他没法想象要是安灼拉现在离开，他该怎么度过这一天接下来的时间。他急得话都说不清楚，“你什么都不用跟我说。——你想要，呃，看点什么东西吗？我是说，为了保持清醒。”  
　　  
　　他必须得让安灼拉保持清醒。要是他出了什么问题怎么办？光是一想到这他就觉得胆汁上涌。  
　　  
　　“嗯，”安灼拉说，“我是说，要是你不介意我在这儿的话。”  
　　  
　　他听起来……满怀希望——格朗泰尔大概是脑子糊涂了吧。  
　　  
　　“不过别看新闻。”安灼拉补充说。  
　　  
　　“那好，电影呢？”这就像是对于他们来说一个再平常不过的晚上，然而他们之间又有那么多没有言说的东西，就像最初的那些日子，那时他们仍然感觉无所适从。大多数时候他都傻傻地盯着他一言不发，就算开口也是胡扯些有的没的。而在那之后一切变得很容易，或者说是在安灼拉身边时他能达到的最容易的程度。  
　　  
　　安灼拉点了点头，从洗脸台上蹭身而起。一时之间，他们四目相对，他顿时觉得喘不过气。安灼拉个子比他高，这样很好，他喜欢这样，喜欢想象走着走着就和他撞个满怀，想象那样被他抱着会是什么感觉。可是现在这一切太真实了，他们的距离太近，近到让他难以应付，于是他向后退了一步，颤颤巍巍地踏进客厅。  
　　  
　　“来吧，”他的声音有些哽咽，“我有很多可以看的。先坐下吧。”  
　　  
　　安灼拉坐在沙发上他的老位置——他现在都有老位置了，这不管什么时候都让他无法置信——然后接过他的笔记本电脑。他迟疑了一会儿，心里闪过他第一次给安灼拉看自己的作品的场景，然后也跟着坐下，注意着不让自己擦过安灼拉的身子。安灼拉正专心致志地浏览着他的电影文件夹，像是在阅读什么重要文档。  
　　  
　　“我好多都没听说过。”安灼拉喃语。  
　　  
　　“都是些经典。”他看着安灼拉对那一长串黑白电影愁眉苦脸的样子，忍不住笑了起来，“你不喜欢老电影？”  
　　  
　　“我不怎么看电影。”  
　　  
　　“你当然不了，”他说——很显然他们这一点也截然不同，“我想你只看那些关于死亡啊，疾病啊之类的纪录片吧。”  
　　  
　　安灼拉哼了一声，“这是什么？”  
　　  
　　“你说呢，圣杯啊，”他说，虽然安灼拉自己能认字，“《巨蟒与圣杯》？”  
　　  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　  
　　“谁没看过圣杯啊？你是野蛮人吗？”  
　　  
　　安灼拉耸耸肩，嘴角泛起笑意。  
　　  
　　他笑了一声，气氛变得轻松了些，“好吧，我们得马上开化开化你。”  
　　  
　　“那是搞笑的对吧？”他起身把笔记本连接在电视上，这时安灼拉问。  
　　  
　　“搞笑的？”他重复，“我的老天，你是怎么生存下来的？”他连接好笔记本电脑，关上灯——看电影嘛，他这么做合情合理——然后在安灼拉身边坐下。  
　　  
　　突然之间，他觉得现在的情况荒谬得让他想笑。他本以为安灼拉连一句话都不会和他说了，现在却是这个样子。现在的局面完全在可能的范围之外，这就和成千上百种他关于安灼拉的幻想一样——他从没想象过这种事会发生。他拱起膝盖，在安灼拉看电影的时候默默注视他：他这一天以来的压力渐渐地从他身上消散，手脚懒洋洋地向四周摊开，脸上终于露出了真心的笑容。他们不怎么说话，只是偶尔点评一下电影，但这样的感觉那么熟悉，他的心因为一阵强烈的喜悦而急剧跳动。他们没有相碰，可是距离却无比地近。安灼拉一点也没想拉远他们之间的距离，光这一点就足以给格朗泰尔接下来好几天生活的动力。他对电影的内容已经烂熟于心，所以只是坐在那儿用眼睛的余光瞟着他。  
　　  
　　“还没完吗？”安灼拉终于开口。  
　　  
　　他一下子惊醒。最后一个镜头好像已经定格了很久了，“噢，不好意思，”他的语气近乎恳求，“别睡着了。”  
　　  
　　“我累了。”安灼拉叹了口气，眼睛直直看向前方。他看上去很……迷茫。安灼拉从不会迷茫，他总是知道自己的方向，然而现在他却受着伤，没精打采地窝在格朗泰尔的沙发上。而且，他来了这儿，他来了这儿找他。  
　　  
　　他吞了吞口水。在这泛着蓝光的黑暗客厅里，他真真切切地感觉着安灼拉坐在他身旁，想起他们睡在同一场床上的瞬间，那些夜晚里的低声私语，那种亲密感之后几天都在他心头萦绕不去。而现在像是又回到了那个时候，他感觉自己有了发问的资格，“你想要聊聊吗？”  
　　  
　　安灼拉的手摆弄着沙发上的毛毯，微微耸肩，“开始挺顺利的，然后……场面就失控了，我们——我什么也做不了。”  
　　  
　　“你本来就没办法。”他疑惑地说。  
　　  
　　安灼拉苦笑，“这是我的责任。博须埃受伤了，”他皱起眉继续道，“还有其他人，据我所见。有的人被逮捕了，我不知道为什么他们不把我一起抓走。我保证过不会出什么乱子，但是我该想到的——我该多采取些措施保证大家的安全——”  
　　  
　　“你没法控制几万人，”他坚定地说着，转过身子正对着他，使出他最为笃定的语气“——换做谁也没办法。”  
　　  
　　安灼拉的身子坐得更直，看了他一眼——那眼神是希望吗？还是意外？格朗泰尔说不清楚。  
　　  
　　“人们的确来了，”安灼拉慢慢说，“但是你说得对。许多人只是跟着人群凑热闹，甚至不知道来这儿是来干嘛的。有些人只是为了来搞搞破坏。”  
　　  
　　格朗泰尔从来没希望过他是对的，他也极少对过。“他们看上去挺专注的，在你演讲的时候。”他说。  
　　  
　　安灼拉的目光明亮而锋利，他的嘴角上翘，“你看了。”  
　　  
　　“当然了，”他说，“想看看你有没有把我的修改留下。”安灼拉白了他一眼。他想都没想就脱口而出：“你很棒。”  
　　  
　　安灼拉哼了一声，移开了目光。他想让他把脸转过来。他应该知道吧？他一定知道他在那上面时是什么样子。他的演讲澎湃有力，像是光用他信仰的力量就足以改变世界，那是格朗泰尔见过最美的景象——这不仅是因为他的样子，还因为来自他内心深处的那股热情而神秘的力量，当那股力量由内向外迸发，便会如同光与热一样将他人团团包围。格朗泰尔看着他，就像成千上万的其他的人一样，心里想着，那样的一个人曾经睡在他的床上，和他一起吃早餐，被他的玩笑话逗乐；那样的一个人，和他一起消耗时间，头受了瘀伤哪里都不去却偏偏坐在他身旁。他不明白。  
　　  
　　安灼拉正凝视着他。或许是因为电视的光线吧，格朗泰尔感觉自己看见他脸红了。  
　　  
　　“可这真的值得吗？”安灼拉问，“有人受伤了。我以前一直觉得……说实话，我以前都没怎么想过这个问题，觉得一点小擦小伤是意料中的事。可是现在，这一切都是我造成的……操，博须埃差点没命。”  
　　  
　　格朗泰尔看见他一边颤抖一边用力地呼吸，像是有空气堵塞住了他的肺。他太了解那种表情。  
　　  
　　“嘿，”他说，“爱潘妮给我打过电话，他现在没事了。大家都没事。”  
　　  
　　他小心翼翼地碰了碰安灼拉的手臂，安灼拉转过身，半边脸倚靠在沙发背上。他的膝盖收起的时候从他身边一蹭而过，格朗泰尔感觉他的心就快要从胸腔里蹦出来了。  
　　  
　　安灼拉的表情仍然像是在崩溃边缘。“你都说这种话了，我看上去该有多糟糕？”他微微一笑道。  
　　  
　　“我说的都是实话，”他没法把手从安灼拉手臂上移开，哪怕安灼拉或许已经感觉到了他的颤抖，“你们都做得很好，媒体报道的时候也会把好的地方写进去，没人会把一切都怪在你们身上。”  
　　  
　　“真不敢相信这些话是你说的。”安灼拉脸上露出不敢置信的笑容。  
　　  
　　“什么？为什么？”  
　　  
　　安灼拉挑起眉，“你说为什么？你老是说我做事情不经脑子。”  
　　  
　　“是这样，不过……那只是我故意混蛋罢了。”  
　　  
　　安灼拉咬着下嘴唇。“其实有时候你正好说中我想的了，”他低声说，像是在坦白，“你常常可以一句话切中要害，哪怕是——不，尤其是在我不想承认的时候。要是我能多听听……我是说……你是对的，我知道你是对的，有时候我就是不愿面对。”  
　　  
　　他感觉脚下的地板瞬间塌陷。他从没意识到安灼拉真的会听他说的话，会把他的话放在心上，他从没想过他的话对安灼拉会有一丝一毫的伤害，他绝对——天哪，他要晕了——他绝对绝对不会伤害他，他宁愿死也不愿这么做。他哽得说不出话，可是他必须得让安灼拉明白。  
　　  
　　安灼拉现在离他无比地近，他的目光忧伤而温柔。格朗泰尔感觉自己浑身上下充斥着爱意。不管怎么说，到目前为止他都克制得很好——至少他离安灼拉还有一段距离。可是他就快要失去控制了。安灼拉必须得制止他，因为他已经忍不住——他的手离开安灼拉的手臂，手指像是羽翼般轻柔，覆上那块淤青的地方轻轻擦拭。安灼拉凝视着他。格朗泰尔的手指在他的脸侧一抚而下，顺着他下颚的轮廓游走。安灼拉闭上眼，身子前倾，靠在他的肩膀上，呼吸若隐若现地扫掠着他的脖子。  
　　  
　　他身子一抖。他这一生中试过好几种毒品，那些让他兴奋到头晕目眩的东西在这面前都相形见绌。  
　　  
　　他不知道该做些什么。他原以为安灼拉会将他推开，可他却在自己的抚摸之下放松下来。他的鼻子埋进他的头发里呼吸，颤颤巍巍的手指轻抚他的脖子，感受着他的脉搏——你流血了，他心里想，下次别这样了——接着他来回抚摸着他的头，将脸深埋进他的头发里。安灼拉靠在他身上轻声哼鸣，那低沉的声音像是在他肋骨之间回响。  
　　  
　　“可以睡了吗？”安灼拉轻声问着，呼吸打在他的皮肤上。  
　　  
　　他愣了一会儿才反应过来，安灼拉的意思是就是现在、就在这里。他用力地咽了咽口水，感觉自己浑身上下都在发抖，“嗯。”他身子现在被扭曲成奇怪的角度，让他很不适，可是哪怕他永远维持这个姿势，他也毫不在意。安灼拉软绵绵地靠在他身上，长舒一口气，右手有些迟疑地拉扯着格朗泰尔的 T恤衣角，他心里想着，可以的，没问题，然后伸手轻轻拽了拽安灼拉的头发——没问题，什么都没问题。安灼拉伸出手臂，环抱住他的腰。他能感觉到他们之间每一分每一寸的接触，错乱无章的呼吸怎么也平复不下来，浑身热得像是个火炉。  
　　  
　　“我该到场的。”他脱口而出。  
　　  
　　“你也不能阻止。”安灼拉轻语。  
　　  
　　说得没错，可是他能……有人伤害了安灼拉，他一想到有人能离他近到让他流血，他就觉得自己快要发疯。  
　　  
　　“我能不让他们伤害你。”他喃喃。  
　　  
　　这太过了，他表现得太明显了，不过他什么时候不明显过？安灼拉以前也从没注意到过。而且话说回来，他也已经不在乎了。现在他已经没办法再像以前那样，他感觉自己身上越来越多的地方正在逐步溃堤。他感受着安灼拉的呼吸，手指尽量轻柔地抚摸他的头发。他感觉他的呼吸渐渐平顺，他的身子越来越沉，便知道安灼拉已经睡着了——他在格朗泰尔如此狂乱的心跳下都能睡着，说明他是真的累坏了。那样的重量压在他身上，是他感受过最美好的事。他想让安灼拉完完全全地压在自己身上，想让自己消失在他的手臂之中。他只是受伤了，他试着提醒自己，他只是被吓着了，就是这样而已，别让自己习以为常。他甚至希望自己从来没有离他那么近过，因为一想到这会是他唯一一次感觉安灼拉与他相依相靠，他就觉得无法承受。  
　　  
　　电视屏幕仍然亮着，菜单页闪烁着蓝灰色的光。他没有动身去换台，事实上，他可以说是纹丝不动。不知道是过了几分钟，还是几个小时，门开了。格朗泰尔身体一阵紧绷，不过安灼拉并没有醒过来，只是微微挪了挪身子，环在格朗泰尔腰上的双臂抱得更紧了。  
　　  
　　他恍惚地想着在弗以伊眼里他们现在是什么样子，他自己又是什么样子——要是他的表情和他现在的心情能够沾一点点边的话。弗以伊刚一开门就僵在门口，下巴都惊得快掉下来了。接着他眉开眼笑。  
　　  
　　“要是你吵醒他，”格朗泰尔对他做着口型，“我会杀掉你爱的一切。”  
　　  
　　弗以伊小声地咯咯笑着，点了点头，装模作样地踮着脚尖走进卧室。  
　　  
　　格朗泰尔专心致志地呼气吐气，不知什么时候也沉睡了过去。  
　　  
　　

**

  
  
  
　　他醒来时听见另一个人的心跳声就在他耳边回响。他的姿势很奇怪，但却觉得身子底下温暖而柔软，有一只手正掌着他的后脑勺。他可以就这么呆在这儿，他想，呆上很长一段时间。  
　　  
　　就在这时，他猛然恢复清醒，意识到他正伏在格朗泰尔身上。  
　　  
　　格朗泰尔睡得像块石头。安灼拉眨了眨眼，一转头发现他正躺在格朗泰尔的胸口上，左臂抵靠着沙发靠背，右臂压在格朗泰尔的一只手下。他费了很大气力小心翼翼地起身，目光定格在格朗泰尔脸上。他有黑眼圈了——他一边想着一边让自己的身体挣脱出去。格朗泰尔挪了挪身子，转向右侧，他更加小心地起身，右手抵在沙发上以作支撑，左手轻轻擦过格朗泰尔的身侧，找回自己的重心。格朗泰尔的呼吸丝毫没受到惊扰。他看上去疲惫却安详，安灼拉就这么盯着他，盯了整整一分钟才反应过来，朝自己右边看去。  
　　  
　　弗以伊举起咖啡杯向他问好。  
　　  
　　他一下子脸红到了脖子根，花了好多工夫才控制住自己没有直接瘫倒在格朗泰尔身上，这样的想法让他的脸更加滚烫了。弗以伊显然是在憋笑，安灼拉颤抖着从沙发上站起来，用手掸了掸衣服，像是想把他衣服上的褶皱抚平——这些因为在沙发上过夜留下的褶皱，因为和格朗泰尔一起过夜留下的褶皱。  
　　  
　　他在地上找到了手机（他连什么时候掉下去的都不知道），发现有五六条未读短信，他决定之后再看。接着他抬头看向弗以伊，他已经喝完了咖啡，毫不遮掩地打量着他，那眼神像是在看什么有趣的动物。他不知道弗以伊会不会把他眼前所见告诉其他人，更不知道为什么他几乎有点希望他这么做。  
　　  
　　“我再过十分钟就走。”弗以伊静静地说。  
　　  
　　他闪躲着弗以伊的目光，点了点头。他的眼睛像是不受他的控制，先是看着躺在沙发上的格朗泰尔，又停在了地板上，看着那些昨晚他不曾注意过的酒瓶。他还没反应过来，就已经起身把那些酒瓶捡起，拿进厨房——他已经很清楚这里的方位——放进水槽下面的橱柜。格朗泰尔一直以为他能把酒藏在那里不被他发现。  
　　  
　　他若无其事地站着原地，看向窗外，天气看上去不错。过了没多久他就听见门一开一关的声音。他走进客厅，已经不见弗以伊的身影，接着轻手轻脚地走到沙发边。格朗泰尔现在侧着身子，嘴唇微张，看起来精疲力尽，但却带着他清醒时从没有的从容神色。他的头发乱糟糟地耷拉在眼前，安灼拉为他把眼前的一缕发丝拨开，然后动作又轻又快地拿出一张纸，在上面写了些什么，把纸条塞在格朗泰尔的枕头底下，然后离开了公寓。  
　　  
　　走上街后，他开始一条条地阅读他的短信。  
　　  
　　公白飞[6:12:34]：「你还好吗？」  
　　  
　　还好——不，不好。他打了过去。  
　　  
　　“嘿。”公白飞在第一声响后就接起电话。  
　　  
　　“嘿。大家还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“博须埃没事了，别担心。”总算有件能让他松口气的事，可是这仍然不能抹去他逃避了责任的事实，以及其他所有的事。“你要回来了吗？”公白飞问。  
　　  
　　噢，对——格朗泰尔昨晚给他打了电话。要是现在公白飞逼他说出真相，安灼拉知道他一定会招供的。可是他聪明的朋友绝不会用那么低劣的段数。  
　　  
　　“我们能找个地方聊聊吗？你吃早饭没？”  
　　  
　　二十分钟后，他们在格朗泰尔和他们的公寓间一家咖啡馆见面。安灼拉坐在位置上一声不吭地喝咖啡，十分钟就这么过去了，却没人因为这样的沉默感觉无所适从。然而，当他抬起头看见公白飞的表情时，他意识到那或许是因为他们俩都各自沉溺在自己的心事里。  
　　  
　　“我搞出来多少麻烦？”他突然发问。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”公白飞一怔，“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我逃跑了。我还没——操，我还没看新闻。”整件事都是他们组织的，而他被认为是他们的领袖。昨天他们身边到处都是闪光灯，谁知道他们有没有拍下他的解释？谁知道他们拍下了些别的什么？谁知道要是他能留下来局面会不会有所好转？  
　　  
　　“不然你还能怎么办？把博须埃丢在那儿不管吗？”公白飞皱起眉，“没事的，安灼拉。没人会像那样想。”——那就只有他自己了。“我知道你很失望，但是我们能做的都做了。没人指望我们能控制几万人。”  
　　  
　　“你听起来就像格朗泰尔一样。”他嘀咕着。  
　　  
　　现在是早晨高峰期，他们身边人潮涌动。他看了眼排着长队的柜台、独坐着大口喝咖啡的上班族，然后咬了咬牙，转回目光。公白飞正面不改色地品尝他的咖啡。  
　　  
　　“那格朗泰尔显然比想象的要聪明。”公白飞言尽于此。这个世界没有颠倒错位，而公白飞也没有追问不舍。  
　　  
　　这或许就是他想让安灼拉自己开口和他聊聊的时候。  
　　  
　　“你做了些什么？”他转而问。  
　　  
　　“我？你走了之后我和热安去了趟医院。Courf 在那儿和我们碰头，然后我们，呃，就回家了。”  
　　  
　　“‘我们’是谁？”  
　　  
　　公白飞的目光在纸巾上的咖啡馆标志上飘忽，“我和 Courf。”  
　　  
　　“哦，”他清了清喉咙，“所以，你们……没事了？”  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“真不敢相信你也开始支支吾吾了，”他抱怨道，“那不是我干的事吗？你应该是成熟的那一个，把你的情绪照顾得好好的之类的。”  
　　  
　　公白飞哼了一声，“呃，好吧，我们还好。”  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“没什么。我们吵了一架，然后闹了一阵别扭，不过现在没事了。我没事了。”他听起来像是在努力说服他自己。安灼拉有些不安心。“我们谈了谈……界线问题。”  
　　  
　　他嗤笑出声，“界线问题？和古费拉克？”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”  
　　  
　　“古费拉克，就是那个逼得我洗澡的时候锁门的古费拉克吗？你就是和他谈界线的？”  
　　  
　　“好了好了，我知道，我只是……他得明白我不想听他说——算了，我们已经说清楚了。有时候你就是得……学会看开点，你明白吧？”  
　　  
　　这句话给了他太多的解读方式，他只能点点头。虽然他不知道他们达成了什么共识，可公白飞听起来并不太高兴，然而，哪怕是这样，他也没有任何资格追问下去。  
　　  
　　“我跟他说今天一起吃午饭，”公白飞继续说，“我们，呃，有时会这样。要来吗？”  
　　  
　　“你们有时一起吃午饭？”安灼拉皱起眉，“为什么从来没叫过我？”  
　　  
　　公白飞脸红了。“你又不在，”他嘀咕着，“你最近总是很忙，忙着工作啊，还有，呃，其他的事。所以我们就……觉得你不会想来？”  
　　  
　　“没事，这也不是什么大事。”不过是无数桩他没法理解的事中的一件罢了，他不会过多纠缠。看上去这个主意不错，去卢森堡散散步说不定能让他从格朗泰尔身上分分心，于是他说：“我会去的。”


	9. Chapter 9

 

  
　　“户外午餐的意义——”古费拉克拉拽着他的袖子说，“就在于真正看看户外。”  
  
　　“我想看看人们都怎么说的。”他的眼睛死死盯着电脑屏幕。  
  
　　“你知道他们会怎么说。”公白飞轻声说。  
  
　　他不置可否地哼了一声，一个接着一个地刷新屏幕上的几个页面。现在是九月，今天下午天气晴朗，他们在卢森堡公园里围桌而坐，头顶的树叶沙沙飘落，四周静得出奇。他隐约觉得公白飞和古费拉克现在比前段时间相处更自在了，不过他并没有刻意去听他们在他左侧来来往往的闲聊。  
  
　　他滚动着 Twitter、Facebook、Tumblr 和其他几个新闻网站，浏览着人们在报道和照片底下留的评论。他太阳穴上的伤口并不疼，但却在隐隐抽动，随时随刻在提醒他过往的失败。（以及曾温柔地按压在上面的手指，不过他现在并没有在想那个。）大众的观点分为两派：有人说这样的事注定会偏离轨道，以暴乱告终；还有人辩护和上街游行的人数相比，这一点暴力行为无伤大雅，他们认为这仍可算得上公民意识的胜利。他想要知道一切：有多少人受了伤（博须埃就是其中一员），有多少人被抓捕，又有多少窗户被打碎，多少车被砸坏或是烧毁……很难想象最开始这一切都起源于缪尚后屋里一群无畏无惧的人。  
  
　　不管别人怎么说，他仍然觉得这都是他的责任。他从来没组织过像这样既战果硕硕又损失惨重的活动，要是他不承担责任，他怎么能保证以后自己不会将他人生命置之度外？  
  
　　“呃，别傻了，”古费拉克认真地说，“你不会让我们有生命危险的。”  
  
　　“好多人都进了医院，”他粗声粗气地说，“你们也可能一样。”  
  
　　“可是我们没有，谢天谢地。”公白飞说。他一上午已经说了三次同样的话，现在已经有些不耐烦了，“所以别再去想可能的事了，我们下次再做好点，”他坚定有力地说，“而且关于那个我们应该在合适的时候讨论，比如说开会的时候。安灼拉，拜托了，关上电脑吧。”  
  
　　“不。喂！你刚才是在戳我吗？”  
  
　　公白飞似乎是对他坏笑了一下。他的手里拿着叉子。古费拉克震耳欲聋的笑声把身边的树都吓坏了——他们摇晃得比以前更厉害了。  
  
　　“你不需要回去工作吗？”他问。  
  
　　“星期天冷清得很，”古费拉克耸肩，“全巴黎的人都窝在家里睡觉呢。”  
  
　　那……格朗泰尔也是吗？他读纸条了吗？不不不——他不能想这个，为什么他老是在想这些事？  
  
　　“喂，你脑子里到底在想什么呢？”古费拉克问，“干嘛一脸这种表情——”他把脸古怪地皱成一团，试着模仿他。  
  
　　他叹了口气，“集会的事而已。”  
  
　　“天哪，我们得让你高兴高兴。”接着古费拉克大叫一声，激动得差点直接蹦了起来，“我知道我们需要什么了！”他的手伸向面前的两个人，像是在恳求他们倾听，“留宿派对！”  
  
　　“不。”他条件反射地说。  
  
　　“你的反抗太让我震惊了，”古费拉克说，“不过为了你我一定得这么做，你知道吧。你得放松放松，这是我的‘古费黄金疗法’。”  
  
　　“噢，”他干巴巴地说，“听起来真好。”  
  
　　“明天是星期一。”公白飞提醒道。  
  
　　“那就下个星期五，”古费拉克说，“不——要不周末旅游怎么样？噢，Ferre，这主意是不是棒极了？我们可以去我家，我父母不会在意的，他们正好找个借口出去吹吹风，这样整栋房子都是我们的了。这是个好时机，为你疗疗心伤，”古费拉克用手臂把他包围住，捏了捏他的肩膀，“你想在我温柔的怀抱里入睡吗？”  
  
　　他脸红了，原因却和古费拉克一点关系也没有，“不想。”  
  
　　“你真是没救了。你觉得呢，Ferre？我们以前常常做这种事，可是现在我感觉我们都没法在一块儿了！”  
  
　　“我们几乎每天都在一块儿——”他刚开口就被古费拉克打断。  
  
　　“噢，那完全就是例行公事，不是在抱怨学校就是在酝酿发起民众纷争。我说的是出去玩，尝试些别的事情，找回我们过去的感觉。”  
  
　　“我这个周末没什么事。”公白飞说。——这个叛徒。  
  
　　古费拉克眼睛一亮。“我们会给大家足够的时间调整行程，”他说着，在安灼拉还没来得及抱怨前就大笑道，“我们一定会玩得很开心的！到时候你不想开心都不行了，开心会像一张暖暖的毛毯把你包裹起来，直到你把这些愚蠢的破事都忘掉。——另外，我很确定一天晚上不睡自己的床对你来说也不是什么难事。”古费拉克旁敲侧击地说。  
  
　　他愣了一下才反应过来古费拉克说的不是昨天的事，而是他第一次在格朗泰尔家过夜。每隔几天古费拉克就会提起一次那个“失踪夜之谜”——这是他取的名字——而每隔几天安灼拉都会听到一种全新的理论，每一种里的他都干着某种羞耻的勾当，他不愿去想事实上这种说法是多么精确。他警告地瞟了古费拉克一眼。  
  
　　“那就说定了？”古费拉克无辜兮兮地对他扇着睫毛。  
  
　　“什么都没说定！”安灼拉力争道，但仍知自己的无望——古费拉克已经在拿着手机欣喜若狂地打字。几秒钟后他点开新短信。  
  
　　Courf[2:17:54]：「周末狂欢！在 Courf 的乡间住宅！使命：让我们亲爱的领袖高兴高兴。详情今晚发。」  
  
　　他叹了口气，重新将视线移回电脑屏幕。  
  
  


**

  
　　现在是星期天，弗以伊走前给他准备好了早餐，而安灼拉走前给他留下了……这个。  
  
　　他一直读到现在，自从他独自醒来，在心沉到谷底之际发现了这张揉皱的纸开始，他就一直傻傻地盯着纸上的字，直到每一个字母都刻进他的脑子里，那些话语在他的脑海里默默回响。然而，他仍然想继续看着那张纸条。  
  
　　「嘿，我得去看看情况怎么样了。明天一起吃早餐？给我打电话吧，要是你想再试试的话。」  
  
　　还有一句：  
  
　　「要是不想也打给我。」  
  
　　他没有打过去，他也没有喝酒，事实上他基本什么也没做，只是读了一条爱潘妮昨天晚上给他发的短信。他在床上找到了手机，昨天给公白飞打了电话之后就放在了那儿。  
  
　　Ep[8:21:43]：「他给 Ferre 打电话了，现在在家，别担心」  
  
　　这意味着公白飞为他说了谎。他觉得自己该想想这事，可是现在他的注意力只能集中在安灼拉、他和安灼拉以及他到底能不能把自己和安灼拉的名字放在一起上面。「给我打电话吧，要是你想再试试的话。」他默念着，想象这些话从安灼拉口中说出会是什么样子——会不会是激昂坚定的语气？在他的心里，那些话是在他耳边慵懒而温柔的私语；在他的心里，那些话让他感觉到安全。  
  
　　给我打电话吧，要是——他究竟想不想再试一次？他一次次地问自己。一上午的时光一分分流逝，没多久就太阳高照。他的手开始颤抖，于是给自己兑了杯酒。他还想再试一次吗？他一边喝酒一边重复。安灼拉究竟有没有意识到他可能会用别的方式解读这句话？他是单说喝酒的事，还是……还是……他们俩？在安灼拉心里，是否有“他们俩”这个概念？  
  
　　他还想再试一次吗？  
  
　　他点开古费拉克的短信。然而，周末和十年后对他来说没什么区别，过了明天什么都不再是真实可靠的了。他知道像这样怀抱希望，心有所期，把一些事情看做转折点对他来说很危险，因为到头来几乎总会以失望告终。然而，过去一周周的时间里，他都只关注第二天的事，就这么稳稳当当地挺过来了。所以没准有些期望也是可以被允许的呢。他从没能完全戒掉过酒，可是已经很接近了。不管怎么说，这是他离成功最近的一次，也是他做过最艰辛的事。他知道他的朋友一定会告诉他，他该为此感到骄傲，虽然没坚持到最后，但也很了不起了。然而，他仍然不能否认他做这一切都是为了错误的原因，而且，他仍然不能否认他失败了。  
  
　　下午的时间同他的思绪一起拖拉着脚步前进。他在房间里来回踱步，最后停在窗口，看着湛蓝的天空渐渐变成柔和的黄色。他不能再为了安灼拉那样做，从一开始他就不应该，可是诱惑实在是太强大，随着时间一天天过去他再也没法放手。最开始，他感觉这不可能奏效；难以相信的是，他竟然一天天地挺了过去，后来也就一门心思地让自己继续前进。  
  
　　可是现在他明白了，要是他唯一的念想就是让安灼拉在他身边尽量多呆一会儿，他永远没法面对他。安灼拉过去相信他，现在仍然相信他——当然了，只有他才会信念那么坚定。格朗泰尔一直为此而钦慕他，他怎么能在他将信念倾注在自己身上时让他失望？照他看来，他有两个选项，要不投降认输，要不尽一切力成为值得安灼拉花费心血的人，哪怕他觉得自己一定会失败。他还是没法相信自己，可是……安灼拉的话语在他的耳边回响：他对他无声的支持、毫不动摇的信心……他意识到自己可能或多或少受到了他的影响，他的信念在他心里扎起根，让希望在原本贫瘠的土壤上发芽。或许那棵树苗可以靠自己长得更加茁壮。或许……  
  
　　他拨通爱潘妮的电话。她告诉他博须埃已经没事了，昨天她给格朗泰尔打电话后不久就离开了医院，今早收到了若李的短信。  
  
　　“那就好。”他说。  
  
　　“猜猜谁来了医院。”  
  
　　“马吕斯和柯赛特？”  
  
　　“是蒙巴纳斯，”她一边说一边低声偷笑，笑声里的爱意清晰可见，“他很生气我给自己招来那么大的麻烦，所以我自然就告诉他我一直都是那么我行我素，他说要是下次再这样他就只能和我一起了。很可笑对吧，不过……我想的话，也很……”  
  
　　“不错？”  
  
　　她笑了一声，“去他的吧。”他不自觉地笑了起来，长时间的沉默后，爱潘妮开口：“你打给我什么事？”  
  
　　“噢，对。我想道歉。”  
  
　　“道什么歉？”爱潘妮语气平常地问。  
  
　　“因为你们的干预发飙，”他说，“之后又表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋。我知道你们只是担心我。”  
  
　　爱潘妮在电话那头认同地哼了一声，“算是原谅你了吧。等等，你在哭吗？”  
  
　　“没有。”他说。不过他的声音是很哽咽，他暗自笑了一声，“还有别的事，”他的心揪成了一团，可却觉得自己的胸口很久没这么轻松过，“我……呃，我做了个决定。”  
  
　　“嗯哼？”她谨慎地说，“R？”  
  
　　“我真的很抱歉，为了……所有事，真的，”他开口说着，这让他很尴尬，他连话都说不清楚，听起来完全不像他自己。让别人看见自己软弱的一面是件可怕的事，他一直试着在别人面前隐藏他的软弱，而现在他觉得自己全身上下只剩下软弱，别的什么也看不到，“我不想再像这样，不想这样生活下去。这次我想试一试，真正地为了……为了我自己。”  
  
　　“噢，亲爱的。”她轻声说。  
  
　　他一下子卸掉所有伪装，任由那些颤抖的话语从他唇间泄出：“但是我没法再像以前那样，该死，我没法就这么……就这么和大家呆在一起，假装自己什么事都没有。这太难了，大家在一起的时候，看着他们开心地喝酒，感觉就像自己被抽空了一样，我做不到，我只是……只是得离开一段时间，等到我稍微好一点的时候。”他擦了擦脸，袖口变得润湿，整个人瑟瑟发抖，“我需要你帮我给大家解释。”  
  
　　“你还是不明白对吧？”爱潘妮温柔地说，“你只需要开口就好，我们会尽全力帮你的好吗？你觉得你能甩得掉我们？”她坏笑着，“你是没见过这群人吗？”  
  
　　“我不想让大家就这么……抛下一切。”他说。他知道她在想什么，可是他仍然不愿让自己成为大家的负担。“那样压力太大了，我不想这么对你们。拜托了。”  
  
　　“听着，”她叹了口气，“你想让我向谁解释都可以，但是你得知道，他们也会和我说一样的话。别哭了——”她补道，“我们都爱你。”  
  
　　弗以伊回家后，在沙发上格朗泰尔身边落座。他已经盯着墙发了两个小时的呆，看上去一定神情恍惚。弗以伊一脸严肃地打量着他，问他怎么样，他一口气把所有话吐了出来。现在就有两个知情人了，他比之前更害怕让人失望。然而弗以伊的脸上却洋溢着喜悦和自豪，逐字逐句地重复着爱潘妮说过的话。或许，他心里想，或许在试着独自站立的时候让别人搀扶一两把也不是不可以的事。  
  
　　那晚他睡得很不安稳，四点钟就醒了，然后一直盯着天花板发呆发到五点半，起来喝了杯加了威士忌的咖啡——他现在得从头开始了——接着便顶着初晨的寒风出门去见安灼拉。照理来说他该彩排一遍要说的话。大多数早上他都会绞尽脑汁想一些能把安灼拉逗笑、能让他的眼睛变得明亮而专注的东西。然而今天他的脑子却不听他的使唤。现在旅馆的前厅对他来说已经很熟悉了，不知为何，他进门的时候既觉得害怕，又觉得内心很平静。  
  
　　和安灼拉见面总是不容易的事。然而，当安灼拉因为看见自己而眼睛一亮，他就更觉得难以应对。他的心像是漏跳了一拍，悬在嗓子眼，就像一直以来的那样——这个，他很确定，是怎么也变不了的。  
  
　　“你没打电话，”安灼拉一边说着，一边小心翼翼地走近他，“还以为你不会来了。”  
  
　　他的眼角带着泛紫的淤青——他曾经为他止血，用手指为他按压。他想让安灼拉再像以前那样呆在他的身边，那种扯动全身的疼痛显得他之前对酒精的渴望只不过是一阵依稀隐约的抽痛。  
  
　　他突然意识到戒掉安灼拉或许比戒酒更难。  
  
　　“不好意思。”他说。旅馆前厅只有他们两个人。不知为何他一直向前走，直到只有柜台将他们隔开，“我本来想打，但是……我觉得还是当面说更好。我最近在想……”  
  
　　安灼拉手肘撑在柜台上，身子前倾，直到他们目光相接。他不知道他的手该怎么放，只能攒紧拳头，让他的手好好呆在身侧。  
  
　　“想什么？”安灼拉问，像是迫不及待想要知道一切。  
  
　　你，你，一直以来都是你。不过也有别的事。  
  
　　“我想重来过。”他说。安灼拉笑了，那笑容美到让人眩晕，比平常的程度还甚；那笑容仿佛在对他说：你做得对，我就知道你会这样——哪怕连他自己都不知道。“我跟爱潘妮说了，”他深吸一口气——困难的部分来了，“还有弗以伊。我想让你知道，因为你不需要……你不需要再当那个守着我的人了。”  
  
　　他想让安灼拉明白，他能活下去。要是他让格朗泰尔从他身边离开，要是他说他没必要再过来了，他也能活下去。他会痛，但是他还是能活下去。他搞不懂为什么安灼拉愿意让自己离他那么近，是因为内疚吗？还是责任？或者——  
  
　　安灼拉咬着嘴唇，“很高兴你来了，”他的声音很轻，像是一阵轻抚，如同丝绸一般搭上他的皮肤，“我让他们做了些你爱吃的羊角包。”  
  
　　噢——他晕乎乎地想。  
  
　　“——还有，我正在写东西，可能需要你帮忙，要是你愿意留下来的话？”  
  
　　他就快要抑制不住冲动，想要告诉安灼拉，他完完全全是因为他、因为他给的信心和动力，才会想试着这么做；要不是因为他，他绝对不会想到自己可以做出这样的决定，不顾后果地迈出这跨越性的一步；他只需站在那里，就能让格朗泰尔更坚强。要是他能对安灼拉有所回报该有多好，他多希望自己能这么做。  
  
　　他把这些话咽了下去，但止不住嘴角的笑意，感觉自己从没像这样无遮无拦过。  
  
　　

**

  
　　去奥尔良的一路上时间过得很快。格朗泰尔的歌单在车里回响，他知道路怎么走，所以悠悠哉哉地跟着唱。他去过古费拉克的家好几次，他的父母都是热情随和的人。他到那儿时是星期六早上——他没法推掉周五晚上的班——房子里听不到一点儿动静。就像古费拉克承诺过的那样，这儿的主人们都临时决定出去兜风，让这群“小屁孩”们好好玩儿；至于他那群朋友，想必都还赖在床上。  
  
　　他正准备进屋把背包扔上沙发，却瞅见有人弓着背坐在厨房里的桌子旁，手里的马克杯冒着热气。  
  
　　“早啊。”他唤道。  
  
　　格朗泰尔一惊，懒懒地冲他一笑，“你也早。”  
  
　　他走进来，在格朗泰尔对面坐下，“这么早就起来了。”  
  
　　“看来几个月来随着太阳起床吃白食的日子已经让我养成习惯了。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
　　他认真地看着他，在他脸上寻找疲惫的痕迹，或者比这更糟的东西。可格朗泰尔看上去很平静。不过安灼拉知道入睡对他来说仍然不容易，猜想格朗泰尔是想在别人不在的时候早起喝一杯。他把他的猜想埋在心里。  
  
　　“不好意思惯坏你了，”他温和地说，“你们昨晚玩得很嗨吧？”  
  
　　“噢，没错，”格朗泰尔耸了耸鼻子，“若李一拿出扭扭乐场面就特别刺激了。”格朗泰尔抿了一口咖啡，低下头，“特别是没人喝酒。”  
  
　　这件事他们这周已经说过七次。格朗泰尔终于从最初不由分说的反对变成了勉强接受。他觉得这样已经很好了，总比像星期一晚上那样看着他一个人默默抓狂要好。不知为何，大家似乎都知道这件事。格朗泰尔那天晚上晚些时候告诉他，这是他拜托爱潘妮做的事，可是他从来没想让大家和他一样停止喝酒。他问格朗泰尔原本打算怎么做，当他听见格朗泰尔说他打算消失一段时间时，安灼拉只能告诉他他说什么也不会让这样的事发生。所以格朗泰尔的态度软化了。  
  
　　“你吃东西了吗？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
　　“我在旅馆随便吃了点，”他说道，接着从他的行李箱上拿起一个纸袋放在他们之间，不知为何心里有些紧张，“这儿，他们一定要我带上。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔打开纸袋，发现里面是各种各样的面包蛋糕，然后轻轻笑了一声，“记得提醒我谢谢他们。”他说。  
  
　　“他们都要把你惯坏了。”  
  
　　“而你别想阻止他们。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉想着说不定这和别人一点关系都没有。  
  
　　他们缄默不语地吃饭，气氛很从容。这一周以来，他们的互动比之前要柔和许多，甚至有些小心翼翼。他们没谈过集会那天晚上的事，他也没和任何人提到过格朗泰尔，可是公白飞知道在他没注意到的时候一定发生了什么事。他只是在等待着合适的时机提起这个话题。  
  
　　楼梯间传来一阵跌跌撞撞的脚步声，打破了沉默。没过多久古费拉克的手臂就搭在了他的身上。  
  
　　“安灼拉！这是给我准备的吗？”古费拉克一边大叫，一边从格朗泰尔手里抢过一块松饼。“来吧，”他一边咀嚼一边说，“我们得找个地方让你住下。”  
  
　　古费拉克房间的地板上放着两个床垫。安灼拉对着狭小的房间里一边伸懒腰一边打呵欠的热安和巴阿雷打了声招呼。  
  
　　“你也看到了，这儿的空间稍稍有点不够，有人今晚得和我一起睡了。”古费拉克挑动着眉毛。  
  
　　“那我睡椅子。”安灼拉说。  
  
　　“我坐在墙角就好。”热安主动说。  
  
　　“我宁愿睡在室外。”巴阿雷补道。  
  
　　“你们真是太爱我了。”古费拉克嘟囔着。公白飞路过房间门口时，古费拉克大叫一声。  
  
　　“我自己有房间。”公白飞睡意朦胧地说着，然后离开了。  
  
　　安灼拉发现，因为某些原因，公白飞有幸住进了古费拉克父亲的书房。那里有一个又大又软的沙发，木制书架上放着几百本书。  
  
　　博须埃、若李和米西切塔住在古费拉克父母的卧室（“他们要睡在那张床上，我希望他们别——呕——”），马吕斯和柯赛特住在客房，格朗泰尔、爱潘妮和弗以伊睡在客厅的沙发上。他无视掉那丝从他心头闪过的念头以及随之而来的震动，告诉古费拉克他和公白飞住一起。他们给他找来一张薄薄的床垫，往里面塞了几张毛毯。他想就这么在地板上睡一晚上不成问题。  
  
　　大家醒来洗漱着装好已经快到正午了。他们在城里四周晃荡，吃了午餐，就这么混过了一整个下午。考虑到只有他和公白飞体验过他的“至尊版古费带你游”（“剧透一下，”他提醒大家，“并没有那么至尊。”），他们先是参观了市中心，再沿着河岸漫步。古费拉克倒背如流地介绍着这里的历史人情，像个正经导游一样，虽然正经导游里多半找不到他那么激动的。  
  
　　“知道吗，这儿还有个艺术博物馆，”他小心翼翼地趁着大家不注意走到格朗泰尔身边，“Courf 逼我去过一次，不过……这么说吧，他还是当城市导游更好。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔笑盈盈地抬头望着渐渐暗了的天空，“真想去看看。”  
  
　　“我们可以找个时间去。”安灼拉承诺着，碰了碰他的手臂，还没看清格朗泰尔的表情就走到一边去了。  
  
　　回到大宅后，他的笔记本电脑惨遭没收。古费拉克点了多到惊人的食物，大家横七竖八地躺在客厅地板上。虽然格朗泰尔坚持说他们可以想点什么就点什么，视野里还是看不到一个酒瓶。  
  
　　“听仔细了！”古费拉克跪在地上，在一片七嘴八舌之中大喊，手臂宽阔地向两边伸开，“你们或许都很好奇我把你们召到这儿来干嘛。”  
  
　　安灼拉苦叹一声，“要是你敢让我听到‘真心话大冒险’几个字——”  
  
　　古费拉克看向他，脸都快笑烂了。他咬牙切齿地说：“你已经知道我会问什么了不是吗？”  
  
　　“而你也知道我会问你什么。”他回击。  
  
　　“你们俩在嘀咕些什么呢？”若李枕在米西切塔的大腿上，“和大家说说嘛。”  
  
　　“是啊，团队里面没有秘密！”热安说。  
  
　　一时之间大家鸦雀无声。  
  
　　“好吧，团队里面几乎没有秘密，”热安改正道。  
  
　　“别管我和安灼拉那点秘密勾当了，”古费拉克挥了挥手，“不过是想逼着他向我袒露心扉罢了，别笑，我一定会成功的。回到绝妙的点子上去！”  
  
　　结果古费拉克家有一台卡拉OK机，大家一知道这件事都惊得瞪大了眼，每个人都欢天喜地，安灼拉永远不能理解其中原因。  
  
　　“谁会在家里安卡拉OK机啊？”格朗泰尔不敢置信地问。  
  
　　“呃，有趣的人？”古费拉克回答，“只要跟着我混你也能成为其中一员，”他凑上前去揉乱格朗泰尔的头发，为此格朗泰尔对着他的手臂揍了一拳，“——所以，规则是这样的：先是两个人或多个人合唱，然后每个人单独表演。表现得最好的就是今晚的赢家。”  
  
　　“赢什么？”博须埃问。  
  
　　“反正就是赢了。”古费拉克一脸老谋深算的样子。  
  
　　安灼拉的声音穿过一片笑声和零零散散的掌声，“你知道那些东西给谁都是打满分的对吧？”  
  
　　“第一，不，并不是这样，”古费拉克说，“我还能清晰记得你上次来的时候拿到个狗屎一样的分数。是的，朋友们，我听过安灼拉唱歌。有时候我仍然会尖叫着从睡梦中惊醒。第二，裁判是我们好吗？我们会投票，就像民主社会那样，”他铿锵有力地说，“听起来怎么样，Enj？——一切由人民做主。”  
  
　　他只是白了他一眼。吃完饭打扫完屋子之后，他们把沙发挪到墙边，古费拉克将咖啡桌搬到角落。  
  
　　“我们需要空间，”古费拉克不厌其烦地向安灼拉解释，“方便跳舞。”  
  
　　“还要考量跳舞？”柯赛特问，“那对你们好多人来说会很尴尬的。”  
  
　　“没错，女士，”巴阿雷接过话茬，“特别是你的男朋友。”  
  
　　“喂！”马吕斯虚弱地抗议。  
  
　　“跳舞当然要计算在内了，”古费拉克特意把父母的花瓶放进橱柜，以防它受到他想象中那狂野的舞蹈所害，“——标准是这样的，”他一边说一边比手指，“自然天赋——不好意思了，你们中的大多数人；歌曲选择；真情实感以及编舞。要是唱高音或者其他什么花样还有额外加分。”  
  
　　“我觉得他只是在胡说八道。”博须埃故意说给他听。  
  
　　“你怎么敢这么说？K歌赛是我家的传统。——现在，谁第一个上？”  
  
　　一阵不可避免的沉默之后，博须埃、古费拉克和若李以一首 _Don’t Stop Believing_ 开场；接着巴阿雷和弗以伊上台献唱 _Wanted Dead or Alive_ ；公白飞、热安和古费拉克挑战 _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ；格朗泰尔和爱潘妮唱了 _Dancing Queen_ ；马吕斯和柯赛特扮演起 _Summer Nights_ 里的主演，其他人为他们配戏；安灼拉被告知要是不加入演唱 _Time Of My Life_ ，他就得在重演 _Lady Marmalade_ 时扮演克里斯蒂娜了。（最后出演的还是若李、 热安、米西切塔和爱潘妮。）  
  
　　在这之后场面就放开了。大家显然玩得很投入——若李和米西切塔唱起 Sonny & Cher，古费拉克展现出他内心的 _Natural Woman_ ，柯赛特表演 _Like A Virgin_ 时马吕斯的眼珠子都快掉出来了。安灼拉也不知道为什么他会跟一群人唱起 Boys Ⅱ Men，不过 _Macarena_ 响起的时候他没有抗拒。在热安色气满满地唱完了 _Let’s Get It On_ 后，不出所料，古费拉克问有没有人敢来唱 _I Touch Myelf_ （公白飞接受了挑战，结果把那个提出挑战的人唱得面红耳赤）。博须埃、格朗泰尔和弗以伊唱了一首名字就很值得人期待的 _Who’s Your Daddy_ 。  
  
　　终于，古费拉克提醒大家他们得单独表演，安灼拉在其他人叽叽喳喳的时候垂头丧气地坐在地板上。似乎只有格朗泰尔注意到了他。他就在他附近，后背靠在沙发上，对着安灼拉一笑。安灼拉注意到，他的歌声很好听，要是他不故意搞怪的话。  
  
　　“我绝对不唱。”他说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔哼了一声，摇了摇头。他穿着一件宽大的灰色运动衫，看上去旧旧的、很舒适的样子。爱潘妮依偎在他身边。他们现在隔得很近，安灼拉能听到格朗泰尔在说什么。  
  
　　“要是你不唱 _I Will Survive_ ，我觉得我没法原谅你。”  
  
　　爱潘妮乐呵呵地说，“好吧，那要是你不唱——”她凑近身子对他耳语，然后他们都放声大笑。  
  
　　“好了，朋友们，”古费拉克说，“得了吧！被警察追都不怕，现在还没胆量做这个？”  
  
　　“我来开始吧。”米西切塔说着，大胆地选择了一首在上个世纪九十年代就不再流行的歌曲，唱出了别样的风情；博须埃跟上，唱了一首迈克尔·杰克逊的快歌，弗以伊选了一首某个独立乐队的大家叫不出名字、没听过的歌，提醒每个人他听过的歌比他们加起来都多，而他有资格点评每个人的选歌口味。巴阿雷不假思索地加入，唱了一首 _Eye of the Tiger_ ——“因为我有才华，不服吗？”接着若李唱了 _Ice Ice Baby_ 。古费拉克双手一挥，“好吧，既然这样，那我只有——”他放起了一首安灼拉从没听过的歌。  
  
　　“这又是什么？”他隔着距离问格朗泰尔。  
  
　　“MIKA。”格朗泰尔说。他什么都不明白，可格朗泰尔却笑得眼泪横飞。古费拉克滑稽地跳着舞，在客厅里上蹿下跳，搞得他也不自觉笑了起来。  
  
　　古费拉克挥舞着双臂结束了演出，在雷动的掌声之中鞠躬致意。  
  
　　“能不能来个人把档次带回来啊，拜托了？”弗以伊问，“我的耳朵都开始流血了。”  
  
　　“我可以把性感带回来，要是你想——”  
  
　　“千万别，Courf，不用麻烦了。”  
  
　　柯赛特唱了阿黛尔的歌——“歌后，”米西切塔点头，“有眼光。”公白飞，正如他猜测的那样，用情至深地唱了一首披头士的 _Yesterday_ ，全场掌声四起。热安选的歌他在格朗泰尔的歌单里听到过，应该是佛罗伦萨和机器乐队的，他全情投入到演出当中。马吕斯选了首情歌，对此没有一个人感到惊讶，不过倒是很吃惊他能找到调。一曲上个世纪四十年代的经典情歌唱毕后，柯赛特脸变得粉扑扑的，接着两人不顾周围的起哄声吻在了一起。  
  
　　“好吧。”爱潘妮说着，起身选了一首朋克摇滚——虽然格朗泰尔多半会说他根本就不知道朋克摇滚什么样。她铿锵有力的声音在整间房里回响。  
  
　　“安灼拉什么时候唱啊？”爱潘妮唱完后，热安甜甜地问。  
  
　　他咬紧牙关，努力地使出他最具有威慑力的眼色，但却一点用也没有。  
  
　　“我知道你不懂音乐，”古费拉克说，“但是这样只会更有意思。”  
  
　　“我也知道一些。”他反驳道。  
  
　　“国歌不算！”  
  
　　“说一个你喜欢的乐队，”博须埃说，“别忘了，弗以伊会做评判。”  
  
　　过去几周的时间里，他渐渐喜欢上了好几支乐队，可是他毫不犹豫地开口：“The Smiths。”他的目光飘忽，刻意不看向格朗泰尔。  
  
　　热安瞪大眼睛，“真的吗？安灼拉！他们可棒了，我爱他们！莫里西肝肠寸断的歌声唱进了多少人心里！你必须得唱他们的歌。快选一首，你最喜欢的！”  
  
　　“我……”他为什么管不住自己的嘴？“我真的不会唱——”  
  
　　可是还没等他说完，周围便喧嚣声四起，把他的抗议吞没其中。格朗泰尔就在他附近，他每时每刻都清晰感觉着他的存在——要是他侧过头看一眼，就能看见他直愣愣的目光，但是他很谨慎地克制自己别那样做。报歌名的时候，他隐隐约约地瞥见他的动作和表情。他硬着头皮随便说了首歌的名字——不，并不是随便。他讨厌唱歌。他唱歌时候的声音连他自己都不认识。“我知道一个地方，”——他倒也不是唱得一塌糊涂，可问题不是技巧，而是情感——“那里没人认识我们，”——他有热情，但他的热情在于演讲时的激昂澎湃，可是唱歌需要别的东西——“你说我病了，而你说得没错，”当他向大众演说时，他不仅是在对他们说话，更是在为他们说话，可是现在他却是在为自己发声——“那些酒意醺醺的午后，我们在你的房间里促膝，”——这让他感觉……“那些时光对我来说胜过世间万物。”  
  
　　他摇了摇头。大家为他鼓掌，还有人为他吹口哨欢呼。他说不清自己到底干了些什么。  
  
　　“严格来说不是我听过最完美的东西，”古费拉克评判道，“不过你的努力还是值得我给你加分。”  
  
　　“你的加分一点用也没有。”他弱弱地对古费拉克说。他坐回之前的位置，透过眼角的余光看见格朗泰尔正面对着他。  
  
　　接着热安大喊：“还有一个！”他意识到下一个就是格朗泰尔。  
  
　　格朗泰尔扫了其他人一眼，耸耸肩。“好吧，”他面不改色地说——安灼拉不明白自己心里在激动些什么，“业余的可以靠边了——给我找把吉他来，Courf。”  
  
　　“哇！”大家异口同声。是啊，格朗泰尔会弹吉他——他以前提过一次，不过那语气听起来像是只会扫几个和弦而已。然而，古费拉克把那把不知从哪里变出来的吉他交到他手上，他的手指在琴弦上撩拨，熟悉的旋律飘扬而起，这时他才明白之前的揣测大错特错。而且——而且格朗泰尔真的会唱歌，他的歌声在旋律之上自由漂浮，与琴声交相辉映，低吟浅唱，温柔而哀伤。他在格朗泰尔的歌单里听过这首歌，安灼拉知道他再也不会听了，因为那个版本永远没法和现在这个相提并论——他必须得让格朗泰尔再给他唱一次，他得把它录下来，不知为什么，他觉得他必须再听一次。  
  
　　格朗泰尔的收尾和开头一样温柔。巴阿雷欢欣鼓舞地说：“操，太棒了！”  
  
　　房子里鸦雀无声。他感觉……怪怪的，像是他的骨头快要散架了一般。  
  
　　“嗯，”古费拉克颇为认同，“你没必要一口气把我们全给毁了吧——”  
  
　　“闭嘴。”格朗泰尔红着脸把吉他放在一边。  
  
　　“能直接宣布他是赢家然后继续听我们的八十年代金曲吗？”爱潘妮鼓着嘴，但却面带微笑。  
  
　　他们真这么做了。若李、古费拉克和爱潘妮开始唱起一些类似于“恋爱让人崩溃”的东西。过了一会儿，格朗泰尔起身离开。他等了几分钟，小心翼翼地跟上，在厨房里找到了他。他正俯在水槽边，低垂着肩膀，看起来很疲惫，右手里的空杯子杯底挨着水槽台面。  
  
　　格朗泰尔听见脚步声后转过头，眼睛里的谨慎在意识到来人是安灼拉后立刻转成了放松。要是换成一周前，安灼拉发现他这个样子，他一定会紧张得身子一抖的。  
  
　　“Courf 不小心让我知道这儿有个酒吧，”格朗泰尔解释，“别告诉他。不过我很确定其他人也来这儿偷过几口。”  
  
　　房间传来一阵震耳欲聋的破碎声，像是有什么东西砸在了地板上，可能是个花瓶。  
  
　　安灼拉挑起一边眉，“还用说。”  
  
　　格朗泰尔哼声一笑，把玻璃杯放进水槽，呆呆地盯着杯底。“歌选得不错。”他呢喃着。  
  
　　安灼拉不由自主地穿过厨房，站在他身旁。“你唱得很好。”他说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔自嘲地轻笑，“哦，或许吧。”  
  
　　每次安灼拉赞美他时他总是这个样子，像是觉得安灼拉只是在开玩笑。他快被逼疯了。“我是说真的，”他说，格朗泰尔的目光仍然定格在玻璃杯底，“你还好吗？”  
  
　　格朗泰尔颤巍着手，摸了摸头发，然后打开水龙头冲洗杯子，“我没事。——你为什么唱那首歌？”  
  
　　“那是我最先想到的一首。”他最先想到的是格朗泰尔的音乐，因为格朗泰尔总是在他的心头最靠前的位置。“我没把那歌毁了吧？”他问。  
  
　　“没，”格朗泰尔声音很轻，“没，你唱得很好。你真的——我是说，那么多歌里面——那首真的——”他把杯子放上搁架，手一直停在杯身上没有撤走。他还是不愿看向他的眼睛。  
  
　　“你为什么不看着我？”他问。他想听他说完那个问题，这一次，他想诚实回答。  
  
　　格朗泰尔因这发问微微一怔，终于抬头看向他。他的目光很谨慎。  
  
　　他一句话也没说，目光一动不动地定格在他脸上，过了许久，格朗泰尔终于发问：“怎么了？”他的声音很虚弱，安灼拉看见他喉结在滚动，“你在找什么？”  
  
　　这段时间，格朗泰尔的目光和以前有所不同，比过去更清澈了。有时候，安灼拉常觉得他的眼睛哀伤至极，又难以言说地温柔。他讨厌猜测，讨厌总是看不清其他人都能看懂的事情，可是弄不清自己的感受对他来说又是一种前所未有的沮丧。他已经明白了，过去这几个月那种萦绕在他生活中每个角落，那种强烈、明亮、暖意四射的东西，全是因为格朗泰尔。他已经明白了：他在害怕。  
  
　　事实上，那似乎是他这段时间唯一的情绪。他为朋友害怕，担心他们的安全，担心格朗泰尔的身体，害怕他们的友情出差错——可是最重要的是，他为自己害怕。倒不是担心自己的安全——他受过伤，被抓捕过，对此他一点也不担心。这种感觉过去从来没有过，他觉得自己的思绪渐渐失控，开始失去独自支配的能力。他第一次感觉有其他人在牵制着他，每一次，那个人加大力度，或是放开线头，他都能切身体会。  
  
　　他已经厌倦了害怕的感觉。  
  
　　他举起右手，两只手指沿着格朗泰尔的下颚轻抚而下。格朗泰尔惊得睁大了眼睛，在他的抚摸之下急剧吸气。安灼拉吻了他。  
  
　　那不过是两张微启的嘴轻轻相碰。他闭上眼，久久不愿离去，张开嘴与他共享着呼吸。他的心在胸口如同惊雷一般轰鸣，声音大到他的耳朵里都嗡嗡作响。他后退了一步。  
  
　　他已经说不清格朗泰尔还有没有在呼吸。  
  
　　客厅里传来一声吼叫，“你们到底在哪儿呢？”古费拉克的声音像是从另一个世界传来。  
  
　　格朗泰尔气喘吁吁地转过身面向水槽。安灼拉连忙后撤，就在这时，他看见古费拉克从厨房门外探出头来。  
  
　　“噢，你们在这儿。我是不是打扰了什么？你们要加入我们吗？”  
  
　　大宅里还有其他人。这个世界上还有其他人。  
  
　　“嗯。”他说。  
  
　　格朗泰尔附和了一声。这个夜晚就这样莫名地继续了下去，像是什么都没发生过。  
  
　　TBC  
  
  
　　 **注释**  
  
　　1. 安灼拉唱的是 The Smiths 乐队的 _These Things Take Time_ ，这也是这篇文的名字。[试听点这里。](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=19576637)  
  
　　2. 格朗泰尔唱的歌文中没有具体说明，但作者在后记里说他唱的是 Hallelujah。接下来是私货时间。这里是GB小哥的版本。大家可以无缝带入这篇文里的R。真的，我试过了【倒在血泊里。[视频点这里。](http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/dJuWOkFcJds/?resourceId=0_06_02_99)


	10. Chapter 10

 

　　还有几个小时就是日出。公白飞一边打呵欠一边把毛衣从头上脱下。安灼拉跟在他后面进了书房，关上门，隔绝开客厅的喧嚣。他还没有更衣，坐在他睡觉的那张沙发上，感觉脑袋微微发晕。

　　“我们能聊聊吗？”他脱口而出。他没资格问这个问题——他已经撒了那么久的谎，很早以前，他就不再着意强调隐瞒与撒谎之间的区别了。他也已经很久没有和公白飞好好谈一谈，他知道他是个糟透了的朋友，对此他已经无法挽回。可是他也知道，他最好的朋友永远不会拒绝听他倾诉。

　　公白飞表情一惊，像是刚从他自己的思绪中抽离出来。“当然，”他的声音沙哑而疲倦。接着他在安灼拉对面坐下。

　　他正想着该怎么开口，就在这时门开了。

　　“就想来看看你们有没有什么需要，比如说……毛毯？枕头？巧克力？或者一个睡前故事？”

　　“不用。”公白飞说。

　　古费拉克看上去有些丧气，“好吧。我想的话，那就……晚安了。”他先看了一眼公白飞，接着又瞟向安灼拉的方向。他觉得自己疲惫而虚弱，看上去多半也是这个样子，因为古费拉克皱起眉，“你是不是干了什么傻事？”

　　他一下子从沙发上弹了起来，“我——什么——为什么这么问？”

　　古费拉克半眯起眼睛，“我去厨房叫你们回来之后，你们都……怪怪的。R 看上去很恍惚。”

　　“这就说明我干了傻事？”他原本是想愤然发问，但一开口语气却变得犹豫不决。倒不如一次性解决完，他心里想，反正现在也没法回头了。“把门关上，”他叹气，“想知道我失踪夜去哪儿了吗？”

　　古费拉克眼睛一亮，重重地将门砸上，迫不及待走进屋内，“别跟我耍花样。”

　　“失踪夜？”公白飞问。

　　“大约一个月前我说我在 Courf 家过夜。”

　　“我记得。”公白飞缓缓说。

　　“我并没有在 Courf 家。”他说。

　　“嗯——哼？”公白飞听起来很疑惑，不知为何没有看他，却转向了古费拉克。

　　“我给他打了掩护，”古费拉克脸红了，“对不起，他让我这么做的。我以为他很快就会告诉你了，我很抱歉。”

　　这真荒谬。明明是他撒了谎，为什么这一切倒像是古费拉克的错？

　　“没事。”公白飞转着眼珠，拍了拍沙发上他旁边的位置。古费拉克坐下后看上去格外心满意足。公白飞转向他，“安灼拉？”

　　他想说的话太多，却不知道如何开口，“我能问你们个问题吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　“你们会笑的。”

　　“我绝对不会。”公白飞说。

　　“Courf 会笑的。”

　　“怎么可能！”古费拉克抗议道，“我才不会想把别人吵醒呢，顶多是憋在心里偷偷笑。”

　　安灼拉鼓起腮帮子，“好吧。”他用手摸着头发——他很确定，让他沾染上这个动作的人绝对是……“操！”他抓过来一个枕头，把头埋了进去。

　　“他是不是得动脉瘤了？”古费拉克平静地说。

　　他猛地抬起头，“怎样才算得上是约会？”

　　他的朋友们眨巴着眼睛。古费拉克抬起手，用力地捂住嘴，断断续续的呼吸从指缝中传出。安灼拉愤怒地瞪着他。“好，我不笑。”古费拉克保证道，像是说这句话用尽了他所有的自控力。他这辈子都别想摆脱这个笑柄了。

　　“这倒不是个不可理喻的问题，”公白飞表情怪异，“说真的，到底怎样才算得上约会呢？”他问古费拉克。

　　对方的脸上顿时笑意全无，“呃，你得先邀请别人去某个地方。当然了，只有你们两个人。”

　　“有道理。”公白飞说。

　　接下来是一阵沉默。

　　“然后，必须得有一方有爱情的念头。”古费拉克补充。

　　他们俩看着彼此。安灼拉突然一下子感觉极其不适。

　　“这是不是有点太主观了？”公白飞问，他的声音从来没那么急躁过，“你要怎么才能知道呢？”

　　“我也不知道，”古费拉克嘘声说，“要是有人邀请你去做些什么，还是单独的……我是说，这就算是个迹象了——”

　　“可要是他们已经对别人有兴趣了呢？”

　　“要是他们没有呢？”古费拉克问。现在安灼拉很确定他一定错过了些不得了的事，因为公白飞的脸一下子煞白。

　　“别——你确定……你确定我们说的同一件事？”

　　“我不是故意说谎的——”古费拉克急匆匆地开口。公白飞不由自主地起身，古费拉克抓住他的手腕，“我发誓，我绝对不是故意让你以为——可是你就那么以为了，所以我就想我可以——”

　　“耍我？！”公白飞情绪激动。

　　“不，绝不是那样——”古费拉克急迫地说。“可是你太难让人看懂了。我没办法知道你是不是……”他抬起头，眼神恳切而真挚，“我知道我骗了你，最开始我只是想这样能帮我知道你的想法，可是……可是之后你说你对任何人都没有那种感觉，所以我想你怎么以为的都不重要了。我是不是想错了？”

　　“我的上帝——”安灼拉快要喘不过气。

　　他被忽略得一干二净。公白飞的眼神像是可以在古费拉克身上打出洞来。

　　“我——”他吸了一大口气——安灼拉从没见过公白飞哑口无言的样子：公白飞总是知道该说些什么，他从不会说不出话。“你该告诉我的，”公白飞笑了，“很显然我也在说谎。操，你知道吗，那么久以来我都想试着——”

　　古费拉克起身，右手仍然握着公白飞的手腕。他的手缓缓下移，让他们的十指扣在一起。

　　“我从没想过会是这样。”公白飞轻语。

　　“安灼拉在这儿是挺让人意外的。”古费拉克说。接着他们俩都笑了起来，目光仍然离不开对方。

　　终于，过去这几个月他和古费拉克的对话都说得过去了，至少这对他来说算是个小小的安慰。他连忙起身。

　　“Enj，别走，先等等。”公白飞喊道。

　　“是啊，”古费拉克的情绪在渐渐平复，但是看起来要让他把目光从公白飞身上移开仍然是个不小的挑战，“拜托了，我还想听听失踪夜的事。”

　　“你们刚刚才把我说的话绑架成了——”他胡乱地打着手势，“成了……你们的定情一刻，所以我想我还是下次再说吧。”

　　“Enj。”公白飞仍不放弃，可他已经起身离开了。他的头脑里无数种思绪在轰鸣，胸腔里一阵沉重，而那一定和他们俩紧扣的十指有关。

　　他关上身后的门，在门外漫无目的地站了一会儿。他想要格朗泰尔知道刚才发生的事，想要格朗泰尔大笑着告诉他他已经知道了好几个星期了，因为现在回想起来，安灼拉很确定，他一定知情。他想要格朗泰尔对他说虽然他什么都没注意到，但这也不代表他白痴到无可救药。他想要格朗泰尔。

　　他晃晃悠悠地走向客厅，看见大家一个叠一个地睡着了。爱潘妮和巴阿雷睡在同一座沙发上，弗以伊趴在同一座上，热安、马吕斯和柯赛特的脑袋枕着地毯上的靠垫，博须埃、若李和米西切塔已经上楼了，四周瞧不见格朗泰尔的身影。

　　他转过身，缓缓地向厨房走去。灯已经关了，苍白的月光从窗口泻入，窗边有一丝红橙色的火光依稀可见。有一个人正倚靠在橱柜边，对着敞开的窗户抽烟。

　　格朗泰尔一瞅见他就猛地转身，双手不自觉地落在身体两侧，熄灭了手里的烟。安灼拉走了进来。

 

**

　　他的脚下像是生了根。他不能让自己一开口就说蠢话。看来安灼拉的出现并不能让黑夜都变得明亮，不过他很感激朦胧的夜色给他提供的伪装。

　　接着安灼拉向他走近，看上去意志坚决——那么地专注，就和之前在这里时一样，就和他……就和他吻格朗泰尔时一样。而那是他从来没想到的事，除了在那些被他藏匿在最深处、努力想要忘却的梦里。要是安灼拉道歉，说这只是个错误，他没法想象他该怎么承受。可是安灼拉在靠近他，要是他想说那些，他隔远一点说也无妨——

　　他冻结在原地，看着安灼拉离他越来越近。他感觉自己的脸像是有火在烧，既觉得浑身发烫，又感觉无比冰冷。安灼拉这是在干嘛？他这是——他一定能感觉到格朗泰尔的心在胸腔里发了疯的跳动，像是就快跳出他的嗓子眼。安灼拉小心翼翼地伸出手，像是在征求他的允许，接着他的手指如同羽翼般轻柔地抚上了他的手腕。他现在除了呼吸什么也没法做。

　　安灼拉的手与他的皮肤之间只隔了一件薄薄的T恤。他抬起手臂，双手落在安灼拉的上臂处；他任由他颤抖的双手轻轻地停在那里，哪怕他想松手，他也一定会发现他根本没法将手抬起。

　　他也没法移开目光，虽然安灼拉的眼睛明亮到让他眩晕——他的眼睛兴奋不安，充满了热情，就和做演讲的时候一样。可是他们现在是在古费拉克的厨房里，这里没有什么能让安灼拉热情的东西，这里只有他。希望很危险，他心里想，希望会让人痛苦。

　　“你——”安灼拉刚开口就哽住喉咙，接着上前一步，双手将他完完全全揽在怀里，大拇指按压在他的腰上画着圈。格朗泰尔感觉自己要融化了，他无助地细声呻吟了一声。“格朗泰尔。”那双眼睛里满载着爱意，深邃的目光洒在他脸上每个角落，“你是喜欢我的对吧？”

　　或许是因为安灼拉的声音听起来很害怕；或许是因为过去这几个月就像是一场梦；或许是因为安灼拉的手正环抱在他的腰上，他的脸离他只有几寸距离，对此只有那么几种解读方式；或许是因为他的神经突触此时此刻都已经不起作用，他已经管不住自己的嘴——或许这就是为什么他一开口，实话便从他的嘴里逃逸而出，如同一声呼吸。

　　“我爱你。”他轻声说，就这么简简单单的几个字。然后他笑了。他像是被剥得只剩下骨头。

　　安灼拉的眼睛发亮，视线变得朦胧，像是玻璃杯底旋转不止的水涡。可是安灼拉没有后退。他感觉有一双手按在了他的身体两侧，眼前的人上前了一步——是的，就是这样，他们还能再近点。他的手颤抖着上移，停在他棱角分明的下颚曲线上，手指轻轻地抚过那块柔软的皮肤。他闭上眼睛。安灼拉什么也没问，他想他现在一定明白他可以拥有他想要的一切。

　　不过也就过去了几个小时，可他这才意识到他是那么需要安灼拉的嘴唇与他相贴，要是他再也感受不到，他将会痛不欲生。安灼拉的嘴唇有些干裂，他的舌头温暖而湿润，在他的口腔里探寻游走。他原本没有用力的双手伸进他的衣衫底下，掌住了他的腰背。他迫不及待地深入安灼拉的嘴，而安灼拉呻吟着回应他，指甲擦刮着他的后背，他不禁颤抖了起来。安灼拉轻咬着他的下嘴唇，他的手宠溺地缠绵于安灼拉的颈部，拉扯着他的头发。他想要一下子得到一切，他已经渴望了那么久，永远没法停止渴望——安灼拉将他的身子抵在橱柜边，紧紧与他相贴，那是他感受过最好的事，没有任何东西可以与之比拟——就算他再也不呼吸他也不在乎了，他才刚一和他分开就后悔了自己的动作。

　　他们依偎在一起重重地喘着粗气，安灼拉的眼睛扎了根似的定在他的脸上，他都不知道自己为什么还能稳稳站在地上。他从没想过会有这样的感觉。他不明白，既然仅仅一次触碰就能让他火星迸射，为什么那么多年他还一直蛰居于阴影之中。

　　安灼拉额头与他相靠，“你在发抖。”他呢喃着，呼吸打在格朗泰尔的脸颊上。接着，他覆在他皮肤上的手加大了力度。

　　格朗泰尔爱他爱到快要发疯。他想要对他述说，一张口却只能咿咿呀呀地唤着，“Enj，”——他以前从没用过这个昵称，“安灼拉。”

　　“很高兴我没弄错。”安灼拉盈盈笑道。

　　他感觉他的脸就快要撑不住了。他喘着粗气，说不清是在大笑还是在啜泣。他需要知道安灼拉是认真的。然而，安灼拉只是掌住他的脸，又一次吻上他的嘴，比之前更加用力。一时之间欲望在他身体里横冲直撞，压得他喘不过气。安灼拉拉拽着他的身子向后退，两个人跌跌撞撞地撤出厨房，上了楼。安灼拉在黑暗中摸索着墙，领着他前进，他从来没像现在这么喜欢被引领的感觉。他笨手笨脚地按下门把手，安灼拉锁上身后的门。他这才意识到这是古费拉克的房间，地上乱七八糟地摆着床垫，他们一个个地跨过，手仍然在彼此身上缠绵，嘴唇交叠在一起。

　　他感觉自己的腿后边撞上了什么东西，下一秒他就被轻轻推倒，结实地躺在身下软软的东西上面。那是古费拉克的床，可那不重要；就算古费拉克现在就躺在上面，那也不重要。安灼拉，他心里念着，那是他心里留下的最后一个词，在他的体内如同咒语般萦绕不绝。安灼拉，安灼拉，安灼拉……

 

**

　　格朗泰尔看上去精神溃散，像是任他予取予夺。他是那么地美。安灼拉突然意识到他完全不知道自己在做什么。蓦然之间他害怕自己还没开始就会把一切搞砸，可是他的疑虑在此时此刻已经无足轻重——他没法思考，也没法阻止自己分开双腿跨坐在格朗泰尔身上，双手挽住他的脖子。

　　格朗泰尔的手贴在他的大腿上来回摩擦，他注视着他，下巴无力地耷拉着，嘴唇微张，眼睛里充满了虔诚。从来没有人像这样看过他。他感觉如痴如醉，对着格朗泰尔正在喘息的嘴唇吸了一口气，稳稳地坐在他的膝盖上，再一次地吻了他。最开始只是温柔的缠绵，后来越来越用力。他的心跳得像是一只狂暴的猛兽。

　　格朗泰尔喉咙深处传来一声呻吟，胸膛急剧地上下起伏，像是每一次呼吸都让他力不从心。

　　他身子后撤，觉得自己血脉贲张，浑身火热，下身已然挺立。

　　“我从没做过这个。”他坦白。

　　格朗泰尔身子一僵，“我们不是非得这么做。”那是自从他喘息着呼唤安灼拉的名字之后说过的第一句话。

　　“什么——不。”他要怎么才能说清楚他有多想要这个，有多想要他？最后，他只能用他的胯部摩擦格朗泰尔的身体，那样的声音让他的脊背一颤。“我只是想让你知道，”他微笑着说，“这样你就不会失望了。”

　　“失——噢，我的天哪——”格朗泰尔笑着把头埋进他的颈窝，手臂将他揽在怀里。安灼拉想让他一直呆在那儿，呆上很长一段时间。“你知道我想这个已经想了多久——”格朗泰尔仍然在发抖。那样子真可爱。他真可爱。

　　“别紧张。天哪——”他喘息着，哑然失笑。他的嘴覆上格朗泰尔正贴在自己脖子上的下颚，试探性地吮吸了一口，“我也想过你。”

　　“你想过……”格朗泰尔躺了回去，看上去像是要晕倒了，“——这个。和……我。”

　　他很少害羞，可是在格朗泰尔面前没什么是不可能的。“不然还能有谁？”他问。这是个正确的答案，因为格朗泰尔含糊不清地说了些什么，好像是他的名字，然后身子猛地靠向他。

　　安灼拉不顾一切地吻着他，吻得用力而潮湿。他从没那么绝望地渴望过与另一个人肌肤相贴，那种感觉逼得他头晕目眩、痛不欲生。他的手溜进格朗泰尔的衣衫之下，格朗泰尔对着他的口腔气喘吁吁，手指甲生咬进安灼拉的后背。他需要他，就是现在，他需要抚摸他，一刻也不能等。他一边想着，一边掀起格朗泰尔的衣服，格朗泰尔乖巧而顺从地任由他的动作。他好奇：格朗泰尔的手放在他的阴茎上会是什么感觉？他迫不及待地想要知晓。

　　格朗泰尔掌着他的腰，抱住他身子一转，小心翼翼地将他的身子向后推。他的动作很慢，像是仍不确定自己能不能这么做。安灼拉身子后仰，躺在床上。床铺没有整理，他躺在柔软的被子之上——噢，这样更好，格朗泰尔在他的身上压着他，亲吻他，双腿与他交缠，在安灼拉向上移动的时候凑下身子迎合他，与他肌肤厮磨。他感觉自己就快分崩离析，那种感觉太美好了，可仍然远远不够。

　　格朗泰尔安坐下来，双手从他的身上一抚而下。他凝视着安灼拉，像是想将他的样子刻进他的记忆里。现在他已经明白了那种表情——他就是像这样打量他想要画下来的美丽事物的。噢。他觉得他已经喘不过气，因为欲望，也因为一些别的情绪。

　　他一边引导着格朗泰尔颤抖的手，一边开始自己解自己的衬衣纽扣。格朗泰尔明白了他的意思，上前来帮他。他没有抗拒，任由自己再一次前涌身子靠着他摩擦，感受着他的颤抖，咬住他的嘴唇，在听见格朗泰尔的急声呻吟后重新沉沉地躺了回去，面红耳赤，下身已经发硬。来吧，他心里想着，然后轻念出声。格朗泰尔的手移向他的牛仔裤，手指的动作很迅速，像是他和自己一样渴望着彼此的身体。安灼拉臀部上拱，裤子顺顺当当地从他双腿滑下。这时，格朗泰尔又重新压回他的身上，手掌停靠在他的双臀之上，嘴唇在他的下颚处留下一连串的吻，沿着他的脖子下移，“告诉我，让我住手，要是你不想让我——”

　　你真荒唐，他心里想。他什么都想要，他想要一切，做你想做的吧。格朗泰尔向前俯在他的胸口，对着他的乳头吮吸，牙齿轻轻地摩擦着那块柔软的皮肤。他或许该为自己的吟叫声感到羞耻的，可是他的大脑已经断线，除了现在这种前所未有的触动别无一物。格朗泰尔向下移动，他的手落在他柔软卷曲的头发上。他突然发现他爱格朗泰尔的头发，他爱格朗泰尔的嘴唇贴在他皮肤上的感觉，爱他的嘴唇留下的一道道湿痕，爱他自己的身子随着格朗泰尔下移时的瑟瑟颤抖，爱看格朗泰尔对他扑闪睫毛的样子，爱他在他的肚脐之上的位置落下一吻。他爱格朗泰尔。

　　“操，你真好看。”他上气不接下气地说。

　　格朗泰尔对着他的皮肤轻笑，那是安灼拉从他那里听过最开心的笑声。他想将这个声音存下来，让其在他的记忆中不停回响。

　　就在这时，格朗泰尔的手掌隔着内裤为他摩擦，他一下子失去了思考的能力。格朗泰尔的嘴和他的阴茎只有一布之隔，他脑袋后仰，任由那一连串毫无意义的话语从他的双唇之间逸出，手紧抓着格朗泰尔的头发。格朗泰尔呻吟了一声，像是比他更承受不了这样的挑逗，像是安灼拉正在将他步步瓦解，而不是反过来。接着他拉拽着为他脱下内裤，他帮了他一手，低下头发现自己已经一丝不挂。格朗泰尔舔了舔嘴唇——他怎么敢这样做——他的双腿开始抽搐。接着那双嘴唇将他的阴茎头部含入口中，格朗泰尔粗糙的手为他抽弄，嘴里试探性地轻吸一口，那种震感让他无法招架。他恳求地拽着他的头发，接着格朗泰尔热切地将他吞了下去。

　　他从没想过那种感觉会这么好——他的想象力原来如此贫瘠，不管他做过多少心理准备，当他的阴茎抵在格朗泰尔的喉咙深处时，当格朗泰尔含着他嗡嗡呓语时，当他感觉到他口腔里灼烧的热度时，那种感觉仍让他猝不及防。这个——这个就是每个人都在谈论的东西，他再也不会怀疑他们了。他抬起头，强迫自己睁开眼睛，让他能看见眼前的一切。格朗泰尔呻吟出声，他知道自己坚持不了多久，而他仍然在不停地说话，哪怕他只是在胡言乱语，含糊不清地叫唤着——“对，就是这样——” “操，太……啊……”——然后艰难地呼吸。

　　格朗泰尔另一只手正生生攫住他的臀部。他努力克制着不让自己捅进格朗泰尔的嘴里，可是格朗泰尔只是弯了弯嘴角，吮吸着他冒出的前液，放松了手上的力度，抬起头看向他，像是在邀请他，像是允许他——接着他便眼前一白，臀部前拱，一次，又一次，一边发着抖一边呼喊着格朗泰尔的名字，射在了他的嘴里。整个世界突然幻化成一道炽热的白光。格朗泰尔迫不及待地将液体吞咽下去，像是他已经为此等待了一生的时间。他耳朵里一阵轰鸣，躺在床垫上平复呼吸，感觉骨头都快要散架。他的手仍然抓着格朗泰尔的头发，一找回呼吸的节奏就立马将格朗泰尔拽向他。

　　他还穿着裤子。安灼拉摸索着拉开他的拉链，格朗泰尔艰难地将裤子脱下，扔到床边。他又回到了安灼拉身上，安灼拉扯下他的内裤，用一只腿缠住他的身体，让他们更加靠近。现在他们赤裸相见，全身汗涔涔的，性爱的气味弥漫在空气之中。格朗泰尔气喘吁吁，他抱着他翻了个面，亲吻着他。你的身上有我的味道，他心里想着。他是怎么度过那么多年没有他的日子的？格朗泰尔在他身下，像是快要咽气了，安灼拉顾不上任何的手法，只是就着格朗泰尔阴茎里渗出的前液为他快速而用力地撸动，眼睛一动不动地看着格朗泰尔的脸。他想要看见一切——他张大的嘴，他断断续续的呼吸，他燃烧着火光的眼睛。格朗泰尔呜咽着达到了高潮，那声呜咽后来变成了他自己的名字。他放慢动作，在他射精的时候不停地为他缓缓抽弄。结束之后，格朗泰尔眼睛盯着天花板，手指紧握住他的手臂。安灼拉几乎是直接瘫倒在了他的身上。

　　他闭着眼，直到他的呼吸渐渐平顺下来，感觉自己的心脏从嗓子眼回到胸膛里。接着他睁开眼睛，发现格朗泰尔正看着他，脸上又出现了那种他时不时会对他露出的表情，像是觉得在安灼拉身边呆着对他来说是一种痛苦。过去他从来不曾理解过那种表情，可是现在他懂了。床上一片狼藉，他将格朗泰尔的精液涂抹在他的腹部，然后将手放上格朗泰尔的嘴唇，凑上前去品尝他。格朗泰尔看起来两眼无神。

　　之后他没有移动。格朗泰尔的手指抚过他的手臂，经由他的脖子侧部，又插进他的头发中。安灼拉笑了，不因为别的，只因为开心。

　　“所以，”过了一会儿，格朗泰尔小声说，“有什么想说的吗？”

　　他不知道该怎样用言语表达。这不仅是因为性——不过说到那个，他们以后肯定得再来——还因为许多别的东西。操——格朗泰尔就躺在他的身边。他从没那么清楚地意识到他需要像这样拥有一个人，需要在另一个人心里成为最重要的人，可是现在他觉得如果失去这一切他将没法度过余生，恐惧、快乐、兴奋和爱意因此在他心中油然而生，从始至今只有格朗泰尔在他心里唤起过那样的情绪。

　　“我爱你。”他说。因为那是最简单的说法。

　　格朗泰尔长吁一口气，“安灼拉。”

　　“我是说真的。”他强调道。他知道格朗泰尔不会相信他的话，他对他再清楚不过。他总是没有安全感，总是既脆弱又坚强。他直直地看着格朗泰尔，开口连说：“——我也不知道是什么时候开始的，我花了很长时间才弄清楚是怎么回事，但是我从来没有过这样的感觉。我每时每刻都想着你，每时每刻都在担心你。每次看到你难过、生气或痛苦，而我什么都不能做，我就急得要发疯。要是这一切都是我的错，我会感觉更糟糕。我一直逼自己别去想这个，因为我觉得你不可能和我有同样的感觉——”

　　格朗泰尔像是被呛住了——“天哪，”他说，“我已经爱了你好多年了。”

　　他需要静一静。“你从来没——你老是和我吵架！”

　　格朗泰尔懒懒一笑。“你生气的样子很好看，”他说。

　　“你真不可理喻！”

　　“嘘。”格朗泰尔说着，凑上前去吻了他，然后笑了，真的咯咯地笑出声来。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我刚刚和你做爱了，”格朗泰尔说，“还是在古费拉克的床上。”

　　这倒提醒了他，“我觉得古费拉克可能正在他爸的书房里和公白飞做爱。”

　　格朗泰尔笑得更厉害了，“总算！”

　　“所以说你已经知道了？”

　　“他那么明显。”

　　“我就没注意到。”安灼拉反驳。

　　“呃，我也很明显，不过你也从没——别皱眉，你为什么要皱眉？”

　　“别人知道吗？”

　　“我还是 Courf？”

　　他戳了戳格朗泰尔的身侧，格朗泰尔身子一抽。

　　“他们知道，”他说，“倒不是说我和他们说过。”——他快速补充，“除了和爱潘妮。还有弗以伊吧，我想的话，有时喝醉了在他面前提过几句。”

　　他有些无法消化。他居然这么盲目，盲目了那么长时间。现在好多事情都说得通了，而他过去说过的好多话也重新回在他脑子里，让他心绪难安。他在以为格朗泰尔不会在意的时候伤害了他。他知道这件事将永永远远压在他的心口，对此他只能找个办法好好补偿他。

　　“还有什么是你没告诉我的？”他的语气突然变得很严肃，“我想让我们好好开始。沟通。我想知道所有事。”

　　格朗泰尔脸一红。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“‘所有事’里面包含了很多难为情的东西。”

　　“比别人暗恋你好几年都不知道还难为情？”

　　“听起来会很可悲的，”格朗泰尔喃语，“——好吧，好像我还能拒绝你任何事一样。——我……我经常画你。”安灼拉曾经想到过，但亲耳听到还是让他开心得红了脸。“其实我的艺术课期末作业就是画的你。”

　　“就是你画梵高的那节课？”

　　“嗯。”格朗泰尔抿着唇。

　　他已经笑了起来，“你把我画成什么了？”

　　格朗泰尔现在的脸色和他最喜欢的外套一模一样。“自由。”

　　“自由。”他重复道。

　　“《自由引导人民》。”格朗泰尔进一步说明。安灼拉得把头埋进枕头里才能保证不把整座房子的人吵醒。“闭嘴，你真烦人！天哪，早知道我就把你画成拿破仑了——”

　　“我一定得看看那幅画你知道吧？”

　　“做梦都别想。”

　　“我相信我总有办法说服你的。”他意味深长地说。格朗泰尔的表情看上去像是等不及让安灼拉用任何想用的方式把他说服。

　　“这不叫可悲。”不管该怎么叫，这都让他的心里感到一阵难以言喻的悸动。“听着，我们现在是……”他结巴着说不出话。他从来没做过这种事，而现在他想好好应对。

　　“你说我们是什么我们就是什么。”格朗泰尔的表情突然无比正经。然而，他还没来得及开口，就听见有人试着开门的声音。他们瞬时凝固。

　　“谁在里面？”

　　“Courf？”格朗泰尔刚刚问出口，就懊悔地哀叹一声。“都是你害我变蠢了。”他气鼓鼓地对安灼拉说。

　　“R？把门打开，”古费拉克说，“我需要一些……东西，为了——算了，这不重要。”

　　他们看着彼此。

　　“交给你了，”格朗泰尔说，“我来吸引他的注意力，你从窗户逃出去。”

　　而现在，他不明白他为什么会对自己的感受有所怀疑，为什么他竟然耽搁了那么久。他一直知道他想要什么。当他意识到他们的心意并非天渊之别，他的恐惧顿时烟消云散。

　　“R——”古费拉克拖曳着声音叫道，继续敲门，“你在里面做什么？”他的声音里闪现着狐疑。

　　“我们是不是一直在约会？”他问，“过去那么多周的日子，你来我工作的地方见我，还有博物馆也是，我想的话。我们是在——约会吗？”

　　“我做梦都不敢想，”格朗泰尔嘴角浮现着开怀的笑意，“你觉得那是约会吗？”

　　“我可能并不太清楚。”安灼拉一字一顿地说。

　　“别闹了，我知道你醒着——”

　　“怎么回事？”他听见第二个人的声音。是公白飞。“我在楼上都听到你在说话，你会把整座房子的人都吵醒的——”

　　“对啊，别吵了，”若李说。——操，他又是从哪里冒出来的？

　　门外传来打呵欠的声音，可是安灼拉的注意力不在那儿。格朗泰尔正看着他，脸上的期待藏也藏不住。

　　“我觉得那是约会，”他坚定地说，“我觉得我们还该继续下去。”

　　格朗泰尔的笑容灿烂无比，“是吗？”

　　“搞什么鬼，我们为什么围在 Courf 卧室外面？”弗以伊问。

　　“格朗泰尔不让我进去！”古费拉克抱怨道。

　　“R？”弗以伊关切地叫唤他，“你还好吗？”

　　“我没事！”他大喊，“该死，再给我一分钟！”——接着他面向安灼拉，“拜托，告诉我你说的和我想的是一个意思。”

　　“他到底在里面干嘛啊？”米西切塔问。

　　“谁？在哪儿？干什么？”爱潘妮睡意朦胧地说。

　　“R 躲在 Courf 的房间里不出来，”博须埃解释，“我们感觉他好像很忙——”

　　“你们能别吵了吗？”安灼拉大喊，“我还在和人说话！”

　　门的另一端突然死一般地寂静。

　　他握住格朗泰尔的手，“格朗泰尔——”他开口道。他知道他笑得像个白痴。他不知道该怎么做，可是这一点也不重要了。格朗泰尔的眼睛分外明亮，安灼拉用力抓紧他的手，将他的手翻了个面，在掌心留下一吻，“和我在一起好吗？”

　　格朗泰尔颤抖着吸了一口气，脸贴在他的脖子上，“你得每天和我说一遍你知道吧？不然我会觉得这都是我想象出来的，”他们只是呼吸着，一言不发。过了一会儿，“好。当然了，好。怎么可能不呢——好，说什么都好。”

　　门外传来推推搡搡的声音。

　　“我们是不是该开门了？”他心怀不甘地问。

　　“好吧，”格朗泰尔咧开嘴笑道，“我还想问问 Courf 他到底需要什么东西。”

　　FIN


End file.
